The Forgotten Kingdom
by Moonprincess86
Summary: A kingdom destroyed. A king vows to get vengeance and return his realm back to its original glory. He just needs a certain fairy to accomplish this task.
1. Eden

Authors Note: I do not own Winx Club if I did Flora would defiantly get more screen time.

**The Forgotten Kingdom**

**Chapter 1**

**Eden**

There once was a kingdom known as Eden, so vast and beautiful that its majestic forests and gardens rivaled the beauty of even Linphea. But whereas Linphea did not allow any type of technology the people of Eden were free to use it as long as it was beneficial to Eden and in no way harmful to the plants and animals that resided there. With the combination of technology and nature Eden was awash with floating islands of immense gardens and forestry some even had rivers that would flow to the lower islands underneath creating stunning giant waterfalls.

Eden was a peaceful place. Ruled by King Adonis he was a tall broad shouldered man with golden locks that reached just below his chin. His Queen was Lydia a nature fairy fair skinned with long flowing midnight black locks that almost reached her ankle, along with their daughter Princess Calisto who was a water fairy. She was fair skinned as well with pale yellow hair. They were respected by all of their subjects. Unfortunately the happy times would not last for the Ancestral Witches were making their way across the magic dimension destroying everything in a quest to obtain the dragon flame.

They came fast and swift flashes of lightning adorned the sky as dark rain fell to the land below the witches sent their monsters to attack. The warriors and fairies of Eden met the witches head on fighting to defend the kingdom from these evil three. King Adonis and Queen Lydia fought alongside their warriors, but due to the dark magic filled rain it slowly drained Queen Lydia of her power. Since she was a nature fairy she felt everything that happened to the plants and when they were in pain or destroyed in the battle it weakened her.

"Father take mother and help the civilian's to evacuate." Calisto said while blasting away a monster.

"I will not leave you here to fight these creatures on your own." He said.

"Nor will I." Queen Lydia replied.

"I understand you want to protect me, but I am the guardian fairy of Eden it's my duty to defend it and I'm not alone there are soldiers here to help me. Besides mother won't be able to last much longer with the land under siege please get her to safety."

"I hate to admit it my love but she is right." The king agreed as he slashed away an enemy with his sword.

"I can fight through this pain I refuse to leave my daughter." The queen argued while sending vines of ivy to trap monsters while so the soldiers could destroy them.

"Mother please be reasonable I can't fully focus on the battle if I'm worried about you." Calisto pleaded.

"You are right my sweet Calisto I would only be a burden as the time passed." She agreed sadly.

"Come my love let us help our subjects escape the witch's wrath. Calisto please be careful and return to us. "King Adonis said.

"I'll do my best father." She said and hugged her parents.

King Adonis returned once he had helped as many of his subjects escape as he could. What awaited him on his return was a horrible sight. The once green lush gardens were now a fiery ash. The beautiful columns that adorned the gardens were now scorched Stoney ruins. The worst of it were the bodies that littered the ground of fallen warriors and fairies who stayed to fight off the witches. He frantically searched the sea of bodies until he found whom he was searching for the body of Calisto. He dropped to his knees and cradled the body of his daughter and screamed out his agony to the heavens until his voice gave out.

When all the emotion seeped out of him and it seemed he had no energy left to go on he picked up the lifeless body of daughter and carried her to burnt up willow tree that lay next to what used to be a stream and now was just an empty crevice. He set her down gently and began digging a hole. This was the same spot where she had earned her charmix by confessing to the fact that she didn't want an arranged marriage and he admired her courage for telling him so, even though the man he had chosen in his opinion was perfect for her. But he respected her wishes and decided that she could marry someone of her choosing. Coincidently it was also the place where she had gained her enchantix powers. She had sacrificed herself to save her mother from a group of water serpents.

A gasp was heard from behind him as he finished digging the hole. He turned and Lydia was there tears swimming in her eyes as she vigorously shook her head in disbelief. Adonis held his wife as she cried. Once she had gotten a better hold on her emotions they went about the task of burying their daughter. Using what was left of her magic Lydia created a purple water lily and laid it on her chest. Water lilies were Calisto's favorite. They had a moment of silence and said a final goodbye to their beloved daughter and went to join the rest of their subjects in refuge. Taking one last look at his charred kingdom Adonis vowed then and there that he would destroy the witches and return to Eden and restore his garden paradise to its former glory by any means necessary.

Authors Note: Let me know what you think this is the first fanfiction I've ever attempted to write please let me know how I did. And if I should continue. Chapter 2 is already in the works.


	2. Many Years Later

Authors Note: I'd like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and follow my story. To be honest I wasn't sure anybody was going to read it or even like it. So I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Also I wanted to post this yesterday but I was really busy so without further ado here's chapter two.

**Chapter 2**

**Many years later…**

A roar of anger was heard followed by a loud crash as a chair was thrown across a room into the wall and fell to pieces clattering to the floor below.

"Why?" Adonis growled, "Why must I be denied my vengeance."

"My deepest apologies sire by the time we had learned of the Ancestral witches' whereabouts' a group of fairies and specialists had already defeated them." A soldier informed the irate king.

"Also your majesty I have found out that the kingdom of Domino has been restored."

"Impossible." He said in disbelief, "How did that happen?"

"I'm not sure my lord." Another soldier said, "I can only imagine that with the witch's demise every world they consumed returned to its former state."

"I must know if your theory is true." The king said, "Send a group of men back to Eden and report back to me on their findings."

"Yes sir." The soldiers replied and left the room.

"If what the soldiers theorize is true then we can return home Adonis my love." Queen Lydia said.

"Yes we can return home…" He agreed trailing off.

"Adonis my love what troubles you?" She asked placing a hand on his broad shoulder.

"It isn't enough!" He said gruffly.

"What's not enough?" She asked softly.

"Nothing don't worry about it my sweet." He said while placing his hand over hers giving a sad smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

The Queen wanted to press the matter but looking at her husband she knew now wasn't the time.

"It should have been me…" He said after a moment, "I should have been the one to destroy them." He said and pushed past her.

"We cannot change what has happened." Lydia said sternly, "What's done is done."

"Yes we cannot change what has happened but still I wish it had been me… If only I had stayed behind instead of Calisto all those years ago perhaps I could have stopped them and she would still be with us."

"Do not dwell on if's Adonis. We both know she would never have agreed and I would have lost you both and been left to wither away."

"Neither I or our people would have let that happen." Adonis said while taking his queen in his arms.

"If I didn't have you to help me through all of this I don't know what would have become of me."

"You have more than just me Adonis you know that."

"Yes I do." He said leaning down for a kiss.

"Sire" a soldier said bursting into the room.

Breaking the couple apart.

"Please forgive my intrusion but I have word from Eden." He said.

"What is it?" King Adonis asked.

"May we return home?" Queen Lydia asked hopefully.

"My sincerest apologies your Majesties but Eden remains the same as before."

"I see." The King said, "If that is all then you may go."

"Yes sir." The soldier said with a bow and left.

"I'll hunt them down and annihilate them and once I accomplish that I will bring Eden back from the ashes." The king said to himself.

The Queen looked at her husband sorrowfully hoping that someday he'd be able to let his quest for revenge go and instead of filling his heart with darkness that he'd let light and love in once again.


	3. Trix

**Chapter 3**

**Trix**

"Have you found the Trix, the ancestral witches' descendants?" King Adonis asked from the stone throne he sat upon.

Every time they seemed to get close to the Trio in an attempt to attack they'd disappear without a trace.

A soldier replied kneeling in front of the king as he spoke, "Yes my Lord."

"Where are they now?"

"In a book known as the Legendarium."

"The Legendarium?"

"Yes sir. Apparently it allows the reader to bring the fairy tale creatures in it to life and send them to do their bidding."

"How did the Trix come to be inside the Legendarium?"

"Actually sir they were sealed inside by the Winx which are the same group of fairies that defeated the ancestral witches."

"Is there a way to retrieve the book and release the witches so that I may pass judgement upon them for the crimes of their ancestors?"

"The book is in the hands of a fairy godmother named Eldora, sadly there is no way to unlock it to release the Trix. Once the book was locked the key to it disintegrated. It is nothing more than an oversized paperweight now your majesty." The soldier reproachfully informed the King.

The king's eyes darkened in fury a storm brewing behind his crystal blue eyes, and the soldier flinched in fear from his place on the floor. He did not want to be on the receiving end of the rage stirring behind them.

"If that is all then you may go." King Adonis said in a discernable growl

"Yes sir." The soldier said, he stood and bowed and left the room gratefully.

Adonis stood and walked around the stone room. "Why is it that every time I get so close to enacting my vengeance the opportunity is ripped away?" He said to himself. "It's because of those Winx they are the reason that I have failed." He bellowed and punched the wall in anger creating a small crevice in the wall. As he removed his hand small pebbles sprinkled to the ground.

He examined his hand is was purple and starting to swell, there was also a small trickle of blood slowly slipping down his hand. As he watched the blood drip he came to the realization the Winx were not to blame. They were just doing what was best for the magic dimension he could not fault them for that. If the positions were reversed he would have done the same. He knows he should let this vengeful obsession go it's what Lydia, and Calisto would want him to do. It would be difficult to swallow his pride and hatred but he knew he could do it. Instead of focusing all his time and energy on revenge he would now direct his attention to Eden's renewal. He just needed a special kind of fairy to complete this task.

Authors note: And that's chapter 3. If you're wondering where the Winx are coming next chapter. Thank you for reading I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.


	4. Alfea

**Chapter 4**

**Alfea**

It was a nice peaceful sunny day at Alfea College for fairies. The Winx had just finished teaching their Winxology class and headed to the quad for a break sitting down under one of the trees they all let out a collective sigh.

"How long has it been since we've actually taught a class?" Stella asked, "I forgot how stressful it could be."

"Awhile" Musa replied, "Not since we were sent to look for Roxy."

Tecna began, "To be precise it's been exactly" But she was interrupted by Stella.

Who said, "Tecna too technical."

Tecna ignored the comment and pulled out her cell phone and began texting Timmy.

"So what are everybody's plans for the day now that we're done with classes?" Aisha asked.

"I think I'll head to the music café I got a song swirling around in my mind just begging to come out." Musa told her.

"I'm going back to my boutique." Stella replied, "My creativity is bursting with excitement just trying to get out."

"I'm going to hang out with Daphne for a bit then I'm supposed to meet Skye for Dinner." Bloom said, "How about you Aisha?" She asked.

"Me… well I haven't really given it much thought but maybe I'll head to my gym and practice my gymnastics." She told her.

"What about you Tec." Aisha asked.

"Me I'm going over to Red Fountain to help Timmy on a computer program he's working on." Tecna told her after sending a text.

"And you Flora what're your plans?"

She didn't get a reply. "Hello earth to Flora are you in there?" Aisha inquired.

"Hmm…" Flora replied, "I'm sorry Aisha what was that?"

"I was wondering what your plans were for the rest of the day."

"Oh I don't know, I'll probably go to the greenhouse and check on the plants since I haven't been there today."

"I have a question." Stella said."

"What?" They all asked.

"Why were you spacing out Flora?"

"I wasn't spacing out." She defended, "I just wasn't paying attention to the conversation."

"Not paying attention and spacing out are pretty much the same thing." Stella said.

"I'm afraid in this case it isn't Stella." She said with a giggle, "Because I was listening to somebody else."

"Huh" Stella said cocking her head to the side a bit, "But we're the only ones hear."

"In a sense we are the only ones here but there is someone hear that's very much alive but we just can't see them."

"You're talking about the voice of nature aren't you?" Bloom said.

"Yes." Flora said with a nod.

"So what was it saying?" Musa asked.

"It was sending me its feelings more than actually talking to me." She told them, "But mostly it's happy and at ease but I could also sense that there's a restlessness in nature somewhere."

"Should we be worried?" Aisha asked.

"No I don't think so just like when we get restless we need to get out and do something. Nature is the same way the worst to expect I think is either a slight windstorm or a few rain showers."

"Phew that's good." Stella said, "I'm enjoying the peace and quiet."

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well I'm headed to my boutique." Stella announced as she stood up.

"Timmy just texted he's waiting for me at the entrance I'll see you all later." Tecna said and waved goodbye.

"Bye Tecna" They all said.

"Well I'll see you girls later." Stella said.

They all waved goodbye minus Tecna

"I'm going to meet up with Daphne." Bloom Said.

"And I'm going to the music café to work on my song." Musa told them.

"Guess I'll head to my gym then." Aisha said.

"And I've got to get to my greenhouse." Flora said.

They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Before going to her greenhouse flora changed into a pair of khaki's and green tank top.

Just as she was getting ready to water the plants when Helia walked in.

"Hey Flora I thought I'd find you in here." He said.

"Helia what're you doing here?" She asked while walking over to him

The two embraced and shared a soft lingering chaste kiss. Reluctantly the two pulled apart but remained close. "I take it you don't remember" Helia said teasingly while lightly tapped her on the nose with his finger.

No matter how many times she kissed him Flora always felt the same her heart would pound like a thunderous heard of wild running horses, and heard head soared through the clouds forgetting anything and everything around her. The bop on her nose brought her senses back but it took a moment for her heart to return to normal. "Remember what?" She asked him.

"We had a date today." He informed her.

"We did?"

He nodded.

Then she suddenly remembered "Oh my gosh! We did." Turning around in embarrassment she said, "Let me go change I'll come and water the plants tomorrow."

Flora started for the door but Helia stopped her with a gentle touch on her arm.

"The date can wait Flora. I know how much this place means to you. How about I help you with the plants and then we can get on with our date." He told.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"There are a few that I need to transplant to a bigger pot."

"So how about you do that and I'll start watering them."

Helia grabbed the watering can that Flora had filled before he came and went to water the plants, and Flora slipped on a pair of gardening gloves and grabbed some pots for the plants that needed to be transplanted. When Flora finished she took off the gloves filled another watering can then went over to help Helia with the watering.

"How's it going?" She asked while watering one of the plants.

"Very well actually," he said. "I even managed to take care of the Grabbing Ivy you brought over from the Caribbean. And this time I didn't end up getting wrapped up. I spoke to her kindly gave her water, then sprayed her with the green tea extract."

"That's amazing Helia." Flora said proudly.

Then went to kiss him on the cheek but Helia turned his head just in time for the kiss to land on the lips instead. Taking advantage of Flora's shocked state he dropped his watering can and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to his body while deepening the kiss.

As it slipped from her fingers the watering can was forgotten as it splashed to the ground water pooling around her feet. She closed her eyes the only real thing in the world was the feel of his lips against hers, encircling her arms around him she returned the kiss eagerly entwining her fingers in his hair as he tightened his hold on her while running his fingers through her hair. His tongue probed her lips asking for permission for entrance which she gladly allowed. Their tongues clashed in a battle for dominance, Helia winning in the end.

"OOOO kissy, kissy," a voice said.

The couple broke apart panting looking for the source of the voice.

"Kissy, Kissy, Mwah, Mwah." Another voice said making kissing sounds.

"Who's saying that?" Helia asked breathlessly.

"Some of the flowers in here can talk." Flora told him between gasps for air.

"Yes, yes kissy, kissy." A new voice said, "As much as we'd like watch you two pollinating, some of us need water."

"Need water need water." The other voices chimed.

Gathering their wits the couple picked up the watering cans refilled them and finished watering the plants in the greenhouse.

"I'll just go change and meet you out front then we can go." Flora said.

"You don't have to change Flora you're beautiful the way you are." Helia told her.

She blushed at the comment "You may think that but I'm sure everybody will be staring at the girl who has dirt all over her shirt." She said gesturing to the dirt all over shirt.

"Flora you could walk the city covered in mud and everyone would marvel at your beauty."

Blushing a deep scarlet she just said, "I'm going to change I'll meet you out front."

He smiled and said "I'll see you out front my flower."

Flora wore a pale yellow sundress with tiny light pink and green flowers printed on it along with a pair of green sandal wedges, her hair was pulled back into a half ponytail. She walked out to the courtyard where Helia was waiting. "Flora you look amazing." He said when he saw her.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Great." He said.

Handing her a helmet they got on his leva bike and flew away. They decided to have a picnic in the park laying out a blanket the two sat down to enjoy their meal and each other's company. After she finished eating Flora let out a long sigh. "Is something wrong Flora?" Helia asked her.

"No not really… well maybe. I don't know." She answered. "It's hard to explain."

"Well why don't you tell me about it and we'll figure it out together."

"Ever since I became a guardian fairy I've became linked with all of the realms of nature throughout the magic dimension I can feel everything going on in nature everywhere. If I concentrate hard enough I can tell you the exact moment a flower will bloom on Domino, or when a tree will sprout up in Solaria. And nature it's been restless a lot lately."

"You've told me before that it's not unusual for nature to be restless." He said.

"It's not." She told him, "But I sense that nature is worried about something but I can't tell what."

"Do you think we might have to face another enemy?" He asked as thunder rumbled in the distance.

"I'm not sure." She told him honestly with a frown on her face.

More thunder was heard and suddenly a downpour of rain started to fall. The couple ran for cover under a nearby tree. Helia looked at Flora noticing the frown still on her face and if it was one thing he didn't like was his girlfriend looking sad. He scooped up into his arms and ran out into the pouring rain then started spinning around.

"Helia what're you doing?" Flora exclaimed

He placed her gently back on her feet, but didn't let her go. "I'm just watering my flower is all." He told her sweetly. "Since you already had your sunlight and fertilizer I figured you'd need some water."

Taking her hands firmly in his he began twirling them around in circles. "Helia!" Flora protested trying to keep up with him. "Wait. Slow down please."

But he didn't stop instead he laughed and sped up. Flora gave up on trying to stop him instead focusing on keeping her footing and before she knew it she was laughing along with him. All too soon her foot slipped in the wet grass and she started to fall to the ground. Acting quickly Helia pulled her up firmly but lost his footing and went tumbling backwards landing in the soggy grass with Flora on top of him. The two were panting and laughing as the rain pounded.

"Are you alright?" Flora asked him with a smile on her face.

"I am now." Helia told her, "Because that beautiful smile is back on your face."

Then he leaned up and kissed with a fiery passion, which she returned with gusto as the rain beat down on them. The couple were blissfully unaware of the eyes that were watching them from the shadows.

Authors Note: Okay I'd like an honest answer how did I do with the kissing scenes I've never wrote anything like that before so how was it? And again thank you to all who read, favorited and follow this story it means a lot to me. I'll try to update again as soon as possible but I'll be busy for the next few weeks, hopefully I can update before then. Once again thanks for reading.


	5. Talks

Authors Note: I had break so I figured I'd write up a quick chapter. Again thanks for reading, following and for favorites.

**Chapter 5**

**Talks**

"How was your date with Helia the other day?" Aisha asked Flora as they were walking the grounds of Alfea.

"How'd you know I had a date with Helia?" Flora asked, "I didn't even tell anybody about it."

"Well after I had finished with my gymnastics I was going to see if you wanted to get something to eat and was on my way to the greenhouse and ran into Musa. She said she saw you fly off with Helia. Aisha explained. "So how was it?"

"To be honest I actually had forgotten that we planned a date." Flora said bashfully.

"Really!"

"Yeah. But it turned out all alright in the end. Helia helped me with the greenhouse, we had a picnic afterwards unfortunately it started to rain so we took shelter under a tree and then…" remembering the kiss Flora blushed.

"Oh something good happened I take it."

She nodded "I was a little upset so he pulled me out into the rain and started spinning us in circles and we fell so he kissed me." She explained as she got to the kiss her eyes practically had hearts in them.

"That good huh."

Giggling she nodded again.

"Wait back up." Aisha exclaimed, "You were upset. Why were upset?"

"It's nothing serious Aisha." Flora assured her.

"I know you've been quiet lately so I thought you and Helia might have had an argument. That's why I brought up your date. You're my best friend Flora if something is bothering you know you can come to me don't you?"

"I do Aisha."

"So then tell me what's bothering you."

"Alright then."

The two found a spot on a bench and Flora began explaining to Aisha about her concerns with nature. "It's got me a little on edge lately." She said.

"I can understand that. And if you think about it we never really had a normal year here at Alfea first it was the Trix, then I came and it was Darkar, we had Valtor, the Wizards of the Black Circle, Tritannus, and then we had Selina who was tricked by Acheron plus the Trix. Now that we have a chance at peace and natures worried about something if I were you I'd be anxious too."

"What if Helia's suspicions are true and there is another enemy what'll we do?" Flora asked nervously.

"Then we do what we always do Flora we band together and take the enemy out as team" Aisha told her confidently.

"You're right Aisha." She said, "It's just sometimes with the way powers work I feel like the weakest link."

"Flora you're anything but the weakest link. In my opinion your one of the strongest."

"There's no way I'm stronger than you Aisha."

"I beg to differ."

"How do you figure?"

"Alright well… out of all of us you're the only one who's used a Mythix ability out of the Legendarium world while in our Bloomix." Aisha told her.

"I never really thought about it like that." She said. '_How was I able to do that?_' Flora wondered.

"Flora! Aisha!" Tecna shouted while running towards them.

"Tecna what's the matter?" They both asked in unison.

"Nothing's the matter but there will be trouble if we don't hurry and get to class." She told them. "Its bad form for the teachers to be late."

"You're right Tec thanks for coming to find us so we weren't late." Aisha said.

"Yes thank you Tecna." Flora said

"Not a problem. We should go before Griselda comes looking for us."

Nodding their heads in agreement they headed off to teach there class.

**Red Fountain**

The specialists were taking a quick break from training before helping Codetorta with dragon wrangling.

"Man Helia you really pack a punch." Roy said rubbing out the pain in his back from being tossed to the ground moments before.

"Sorry about that I don't know my own strength sometimes." Helia apologized.

"You've been training pretty seriously these past couple days." Timmy noted while sending a quick text most likely to Tecna.

"It never hurts to stay on top of things you never know when you're going to need it." Helia said.

"Yeah but we're at peace dude." Brandon said, "No need to take it so seriously all of a sudden."

"Just because we're at peace doesn't mean we won't be sent on a difficult mission though." Roy interjected.

"That's true." Brandon agreed, "Maybe we should focus a bit more on our training."

They all nodded their heads.

"Helia have you gotten a new roommate since Riven left?" Skye asked.

"No not yet." He replied.

"Must be nice having a room all to yourself." Timmy said.

"I bet it's real nice." Brandon said putting a lot of emphasis on real nice.

"What're you getting at Brandon?" Helia asked.

"Well if Flora happens to come by the two of you will have lots of privacy." He said with a smirk, "If you know what I mean."

"I do know what you mean and if you keep bringing up Flora in such a way I just might have to deck you." The pacifist said teasingly but there was a seriousness in his eyes that Brandon seemed to miss.

"Why don't we go help Codetorta now?" Timmy said breaking up the conversation.

Even though Helia was a pacifist he knew that notion sometimes went out the window if Flora was involved.

"Good idea Timmy." Skye agreed. "C'mon guys lets wrangle up some dragons."


	6. Powers

Authors Note: Here's another chapter I hope you like it thank you to everyone who's reading, reviewing, following and favorited.

**Chapter 6**

**Powers**

Flora woke with a start from a dream she couldn't remember, all she knew was that it was upsetting. Taking long deep breaths she tried to calm her pounding heart. A breeze drifted in from the open door of the balcony fluttering her hair slightly. Glancing towards the balcony she saw the sun was slowly rising. Leaving the bed she walked out to the balcony to watch the sun rise.

The rest of the Winx weren't up yet so Flora decided to get dressed. Slipping on a pair of white capris a blue t-shirt with pink roses and a pair of sandals. It was a Saturday so they didn't have to teach any classes she decided to go for a walk in the woods. Once she came to a clearing she sat down for a break letting her mind wander. Her thoughts went to the conversation she had with Aisha a few days ago and what she had said about using one of her Mythix powers while in her Bloomix.

"How was I able to do that?" She wondered aloud.

With a long sigh she laid on her back and began watching the clouds drift carelessly across the blue sky. Again the voice of nature started whispering to her of its feelings of worry and fear. She pushed it to the back of her mind focusing back on the issue of her powers.

"I wonder…" She said while getting up. "Magic Winx Mythix." No transformation happened but she did feel a rush of magic but it disappeared.

"Well that didn't work maybe if I... Magic Winx Bloomix." After she was done transforming she walked over to a tree. "Magic Winx Mythix." Once again that rush of magic came and before it could disappear she latched onto it with her mind pulling it towards her focusing on both her Bloomix power and the magic of Mythix bringing the two together. Magic swirled like a typhoon inside of her with culmination of the two powers. Leaning her body against the tree she said, "Natural Camouflage." She quickly blended in with the tree if anyone where to pass by she would go completely unnoticed. Stepping away from the tree she returned to normal.

"Amazing! But will I have to do that every time I transform?" She wondered.

She let go of her transformation. "Alright let's try this again Magic Winx Bloomix."

When she was again in her Bloomix she looked spotting a rock she held out her hands aiming at the rock and yelled "Evergreen Blow" Green and white beams shot from her hands and turned the rock to dust.

"I did it." She exclaimed happily, "I really did it. I've got to tell the others.

Flying up into the air she rushed back to Alfea.

"You guys you aren't going to believe this." She said rushing into the common room of their dorm.

"What is it Flora?" Aisha asked putting aside the book she was reading.

"I was able to" she stopped noticing that Aisha was the only one in the room. "Where is everyone?"

"Stella went to a fashion show in Magix. Bloom went out with Skye. Musa also went to Magix to check out a new music shop. Tecna was gone when I got up so my guess is that she's with Timmy." Aisha explained. "What's your news?"

"I was able to figure out how to use my Mythix abilities while in Bloomix." She told her excitedly.

"That's amazing Flora how'd you do it?"

Flora explained to Aisha how she figured out how to use her Mythix while in her Bloomix.

"I wonder if I could do it too." Aisha said.

"I don't see the harm in trying Aisha." Flora said, "Give it a shot." She encouraged.

"Magic Winx Mythix." Aisha said standing in the middle of the room.

Nothing happened.

"Did you feel a rush of magic?" Flora asked.

"Yes I did." Aisha told her with a nod.

"Now go to your Bloomix." Flora instructed.

"Magic Winx Bloomix."

In a flash Aisha was in her Bloomix form.

"Okay now try to go to Mythix and once you feel that rush of magic grab onto it with your mind and focus on bringing your Bloomix magic together with your Mythix magic." Flora told her.

"Right." Aisha said, "Magic Winx Mythix."

Flora waited with bated breath as she watched the strain go across Aisha's face.

"Were you able to do it?" Flora asked once Aisha opened her eyes.

"Yes. I think so." Aisha said a little breathlessly.

She created a ball of morphix and tossed it into the air where it stayed. Aiming for it she said, "Water Rising Ray." A dark pink beam of energy shot from her hand and destroyed the morphix ball in the air.

"You did it Aisha." Flora said happily and gave her friend a hug.

"I did." She said with a smile, "But with the two powers combined together it feels like a tsunami of magic going on inside me."

"It only feels like that at first." Flora told her, "Once you DE transform and transform again it doesn't feel that way."

Aisha DE transformed and the joined Flora on the couch. "Could you imagine if we could have figured this out before we lost our powers when we hit the legendarium? We'd have our original abilities when we first became fairies, our Charmix powers, Enchantix powers, Believix, powers, Sophix, Lovix, Harmonix, and Sirenix."

"We defiantly would have been a force to be reckoned with." Flora said.

"You got that right." Aisha agreed.

"Magic Winx Sophix." Flora said teasingly.

In an instant she was in her Sophix transformation.

"How'd you do that?"

"I don't know. I only meant it as a joke. Maybe since our Sophix powers were a gift from the Ethereal Fairies and not something we came into naturally we're still able to access the power. Flora guessed. "I just assumed we lost the ability after we defeated the Wizards of the Black Circle and helped the Earth fairies and Major Fairies see reason ." She said, then De transformed.

"Let's test that theory then shall we." Aisha said, "Magic Winx Sophix."

Aisha was sitting next to Flora in her Sophix transformation a moment later. "Guess your theory's right." She said and cancelled her transformation. "If we have our Sopix power still then we must have our Lovix power to."

"That's very well possible." Flora agreed.

"There's only one way to find out, magic winx Lovix." Aisha said, "Looks like we do." She said as she appeared in her Lovix.

Flora nodded her head in agreement as Aisha returned to normal. Just then Flora's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Flora said as she answered her phone not bothering to check and see who was calling.

"Helia." Flora said happily.

"Hi Flora are you at Alfea?" Helia asked.

"Yes I am."

"Great could you meet me outside?"

"Sure I'll be right out."

"I'll see you in a moment."

"See you then. I love you." She said.

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

"Going out with Helia?" Aisha asked as Flora hung up.

"Not sure." She said, "But he wants me to meet him outside."

"Well don't keep the guy waiting. Go see what he wants." Aisha said, and playfully nudged Flora off the couch.

"Okay I'm going." Flora said with a laugh walking towards the door.

"Who knows you might just have another great kiss like your last date." Aisha said while picking up her book again.

Flora just blushed while opening the door.

"I'll wish for rain." Aisha said as Flora was closing the door.

Flora just shook her head and went out to meet Helia.

"Hi Helia." Flora said, as Helia was getting off of his leva bike.

"Hello my flower." He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I can't stay long. I have a mission to get ready for but I wanted to give you this." He said pulling out a velvet box and handing it to her.

Flora opened the box inside was a necklace of a pink origami crane sitting on a golden nest.

"Helia it's beautiful. I love it." She said lifting it out of the box to put it on.

"Here let me." He said taking the necklace from her. "When I saw it in the window I immediately thought of you." He told her placing the necklace around her shoulders, "It didn't have a chain so I had to get one I hope it isn't too big." He said while fastening it.

Holding it to her chest, "It's perfect." She said. "Thank you."

Turning around she kissed him lightly on the lips

"I wish I could stay but I really do have to go." He said as she pulled away.

"I understand." She said.

"When I get back we'll go on date." He said and gave her a quick kiss.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Until then." He said

Helia got on his leva bike and flew off. Flora watched until he was out of sight. Clutching her necklace she gave a happy sigh and walked back into Alfea.

Adonis sat on his stone throne brooding while waiting impatiently for his soldiers return. The door to the Throne room opened and soldier walked in.

"Well… have you found the fairy I need?" He asked.

"Yes sire." The soldier replied.

"Bring her to me." He commanded, "By any means necessary."

"Yes sir." The soldier said and left the room.


	7. Attack

**Authors Note:** It took me some time but once I got Little Winx out of my head I was able to concentrate. Enjoy this chapter and as always thanks for reading. If you liked it let me know by reviewing.

**Chapter 7**

**Attack**

"I still don't see why we couldn't get a new transformation outfit." Stella said

"Stella you've been complaining about this for the last couple days let it go already." Bloom told her.

"If we get new powers shouldn't we get a new transformation though?" She argued.

"Technically Stella they aren't new." Tecna stated.

"Okay Stella here's my theory" Musa began, "I think the only reason we got a new transformation when we got our Mythix power is because we needed it to enter the Legendarium world. Now that the world is sealed away there's no need for the transformation."

"That is a logical theory." Tecna agreed.

"Fine I'll drop the transformation thing." Stella said with a huff.

"Okay girls I think that was a long enough break let's get back to training." Aisha said.

"Magic Winx Bloomix." They said together.

This time it was all of the girls against Bloom.

"Don't think we'll hold back on you now." Flora teased.

"Bring it on girls." Bloom said confidently.

They flew up surrounding Bloom.

"Together Musa" Tecna said "Harmony blast." She said creating purple speakers around Bloom.

"Crystal voice." Musa said, releasing purple sound waves from her voice. That were amplified by Tecna's speakers

"Unstoppable fire." Bloom said bringing up a three layered shield of blue red and orange. To prevent a direct hit from the combined attack but it did push her back some.

"Bright Star." Stella said firing golden beam of energy at Bloom.

Bloom dodged the attack.

"Water bolt." Aisha called shooting aqua spheres.

As Bloom was dodging the attacks Flora said "Magical Vine Trap." Shooting a net made of natural green material at Bloom successfully trapping her in the net.

"Morphix Cage" Aisha said creating a cage around Bloom before she could escape the net.

"It looks like we win sweetie." Flora said and released Bloom from the net.

"Looks like." She agreed.

Aisha removed the cage

"Guys I'm hungry let's get something to eat." Musa said.

"I vote for pizza." Stella chimed.

"Pizza sounds good." Flora agreed.

"Shall we go to magix then and get us a pie." Aisha asked.

"Hang on I thought we were supposed to be training." Tecna said.

"We did train Tec." Stella said, "I know we didn't all gang up on you or Aisha but you still got a chance to use your powers."

"Besides we need food to keep up are strength it's not good to fight on an empty stomach." Musa said.

"Alright I concede let's get some pizza." She said.

"Yeah." The rest of the girls said together and everyone let go of their transformation.

"Do you think we can make it to the bus on time?" Flora asked.

"Screw the bus. I've got a faster way." Stella said pulling out her ring and tossing it into the air making her scepter. As she caught it she said "Take us to Magix."

In no time at all the girls were in downtown Magix heading towards the nearest pizza parlor.

"Flora are you still getting those funny feelings from nature?" Musa asked before taking a bite of pizza.

"Yeah but I'm learning to ignore it." Flora her.

"Why ignore it don't you want to know what it's trying to tell you?" Bloom asked taking a drink of lemonade.

"I do but every time I try to focus on it becomes all jumbled like everyone is talking at once and it just sounds like a loud static radio. Almost as if something is getting in the way of what it's trying to say." She said and took a bite of pizza.

"Is it even possible for someone to interfere with the voice of nature?" Aisha wondered.

"I've never heard of it happening before, but there's always a first time for everything." Flora answered.

"Do you think nature could be trying to warn us of a possible threat?" Tecna asked.

"I don't know Tec." Flora told her honestly taking a sip of her milkshake.

"If it is I say we should all be on the lookout just in case." Bloom said.

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"And next time when you're feeling all antsy Flora don't hold it inside for so long tell us right away." Stella said cheerily but also in tone that she meant business.

"Okay Stella I will." Flora said and took a bite of pizza.

"Good." She said biting into her pizza.

The girls continued eating there pizza when they were finished they cleaned up and headed for the door.

"I'm stuffed." Stella said, rubbing her stomach.

"Me too." Bloom agreed.

"Well what do we do now" Musa asked.

"We could go shopping." Stella offered

Knowing Stella's shopping trips could last for hours all the girls besides Stella looked franticly between one another looking for an excuse.

"You know Stella." Musa began, "I'd love to go shopping but I still have a tone of papers to grade."

"I do to." Bloom said.

"Yeah and I haven't been to the greenhouse in a few days so I really should get back." Flora said.

"And I told Flora I'd help her with the greenhouse." Aisha put in.

"I'd like to come Stella but Timmy sent me a computer program that he wants me to look over so I should really get to it." Tecna said.

"I guess shopping can wait." Stella said sadly.

"There's no reason why you can't still go Stell." Bloom told her.

"No I still have papers to grade too." She said pulling out her ring "I hate having to be responsible sometimes" She said then teleported them all back to Alfea.

As they arrived at Alfea Musa Stella and Bloom went to grade their papers Well Bloom and Musa pretended to go grade papers. Tecna headed off to her room to look over a supposed computer program from Timmy, and Aisha and Flora started for the greenhouse.

"I know you already worked in the greenhouse today." Aisha said to Flora.

"I Know." Flora said, "And you never said that you'd help me."

"Sorry I just couldn't think of an excuse not to go shopping. So when you mentioned the greenhouse I just said I'd help you."

"That's okay. Well since we don't have anything to do today would you like to go for a walk?"

"Sure sounds good to me." Aisha said.

The two went off towards the woods surrounding Alfea.

"It's such a nice day." Aisha said, "I'm glad we didn't waist it by staying inside."

"I agree."

They walked along in companionable silence enjoying the sights and sounds of the forest. Aisha walked a little ahead of Flora watching two birds' fly back and forth between the trees.

Flora let her mind wander and the voice of nature began whispering at her once again. She tried to push it aside and ignore it, but it wouldn't let her. It kept pulsating in her mind until she let it in. She was able to finally make out one word out of the static. "_Danger."_ She was pulled away from the voice when she heard Aisha scream.

"Aisha!" Flora shouted and rushed towards her fallen friend. "Magic Winx Bloomix." She said as she ran.

Once she reached Aisha the two were surrounded by masked soldiers holding shields with willow trees etched into them, swords and other weapons that glowed.

"Aisha are you alright?" She asked putting up a protective stance around her friend.

"Yes I'm fine." She said trying to stand. But grabbed her side and dropped to her knees, "Okay maybe I'm not."

"Take the fairy." One of the soldiers said.

"You're not taking anyone." Flora said angrily "Aura of leaves" Flora summoned a shield of neon green leaves surrounded by pink energy to protect herself and Aisha.

"Be careful Flo. Some of those weapons look like they have magical properties." Aisha said.

"Got it." She said not taking her eyes off the enemy. "Lilac vortex." She said shooting multicolored beams in all directions at the soldiers.

Some dodged them and returned fire shooting blasts of energy from their weapons while others blocked them with their shields. Flora blocked their attacks with her shield. One soldier help up a staff it started to glow and summoned a giant boulder and sent it flying at the fairies. While keeping her guard up Flora concentrated on the boulder and with a push of her magic made the boulder explode into a giant cloud of dust that blocked her view of the soldiers and the soldier's view of them. Taking the opportunity to escape she grabbed Aisha and flew farther into the forest taking cover by between a large tree and bushes. Focusing her magic all around her and Aisha she whispered "Natural camouflage" And prayed that it would hide both Aisha and herself.

Hearing the hurried footsteps of the soldiers coming their way the girls held their breath as the soldiers stopped right in front of them. "Where are they?" One of the soldiers shouted.

"They couldn't have gone far." Another said.

"Spread out find them. We need that fairy." A soldier presumably the Captain said.

The soldiers moved swiftly into the forest searching through the bushes and trees.

When they were far enough away Flora whispered to Aisha "Are you able to transform and fly?"

"I think so but I might need your help." She whispered back.

"Transform quickly then, they're far enough away they won't see you." Flora whispered back urgently.

"Magic Winx Bloomix." Aisha whispered

Once she was transformed Flora lost her hold on Aisha breaking her natural camouflage spell.

"Can you fly?" Flora asked in a hushed voice.

Aisha fluttered her wings and rose up a few inches. "It hurts but I can make it." She whispered.

"I'll help you to make sure." Flora told her, "Let's hurry up and get out of here." Flora grabbed onto Aisha and the two flew into the air hurrying as fast as they could back to Alfea.

Flora angry at the soldiers for hurting Aisha wanted to stay and fight, but she knew that she was outnumbered and getting Aisha help was far more important.


	8. Abduction

**Chapter 8**

**Abduction**

Arriving at Alfea Flora rushed Aisha to the infirmary whizzing past startling students in the process. Bursting into the infirmary poor nurse Ofelia practically fell out of her seat shocked at the sudden intrusion.

"Good Heavens. What happened?" She asked alarmed hurrying over to the two.

"We were attacked." Flora told her.

"By who?" She asked supporting Aisha's left side as she led them to a bed.

"I don't know." Flora told her honestly.

"Are you hurt at all dear?" Ofelia asked once Aisha was situated.

"No I'm fine mam."

"Well then have a seat while I look over your friend."

Flora nodded let go of her transformation and took a seat in the waiting area. Pulling out her phone she sent a quick message to the rest of the Winx letting them know where they were. Moments later the door slammed open as the worried girls filled the room practically falling on top of each other.

"What happened?"

"Is Aisha Okay?"

"Who attacked you?"

"Are you hurt?"

Those were the questions that flooded Flora's ears but they all came so fast she wasn't able to figure out who asked them.

"One at a time girls please." She told them.

"Sorry." They said together.

"Is Aisha okay?" Musa asked.

"Nurse Ofelia's still checking her out so I don't know."

"What happened?" Bloom asked?

"I'm really not sure." Flora began, "One minute we were walking Aisha was a little ahead of me I heard her scream and all these soldiers started attacking."

"Who were these soldiers?" Tecna asked.

"I don't know they were all wearing masks, but there shields had Willow trees on them."

"Are you hurt at all?" Stella asked.

"No." Flora said shaking her head, "Just a little shaken is all."

"That's understandable." Bloom said sitting next to her and giving her a hug.

The rest of the girls sat as well waiting in silence worrying about their friend.

A little while later the door opened and Ms. Faragonda and Griselda walked in.

"Ms. F, Griselda what're you doing here?" Stella asked.

"I called them." Ofelia said, "It's my job to inform them of an injury to a student or faculty member."

"It wasn't only her that told us, but the number of students that seen Flora whizzing through the halls with Aisha." Faragonda said.

"I'm sorry about that Ms. Faragonda." Flora said.

"Don't worry about it dear." She told her, "Now Ofelia how is Aisha?"

"She had a few cracked ribs nothing that I couldn't heal in a heartbeat. " She boasted, "But she's still a little bruised. I'd recommend a few days' rest."

"Can we see her?" Flora asked.

"Of course but don't stay too long like I said she needs rest."

All the girls nodded. Faragonda said "Thank you Ofelia."

"It's what I'm here for." Ofelia said and took a seat back at the front desk.

Faragonda, Griselda, and the Winx all went back to see Aisha.

"Aisha sweetheart how are you feeling?" Faragonda asked.

"I'm a little sore but otherwise alright." Aisha told her.

Upon hearing this the Winx gave a collective sigh of relief.

"I just don't understand why they'd would want to attack and abduct me." Aisha said.

"You're the Princess of Andros duh." Stella said as if that explained everything.

"Not quite sure I'm following you there Stell." Bloom said.

"She's a Princess." Stella said.

"So most of us here are Princesses." Bloom replied.

"Let me finish." Stella told her.

"Sorry go ahead."

"She's a Princess the daughter of King, kidnapping her can provide lots of leverage to someone. Especially if that someone is a high-ranking nobleman or a neighboring kingdom who wants something that her father has refused to give." Stella explained.

"That is exactly why your Father has asked for you to return home." Ms. Faragonda said.

"You told my father." Aisha exclaimed glumly.

"Of course." Griselda said, "It's our duty to inform immediate family members of any injury to staff and students.

"I'm not going back." Aisha said

"I knew you'd say that and so did your father which is why he'll be sending someone to Alfea to be your bodyguard."

"What!" exclaimed Aisha.

"He also said if you don't agree he'll come to Alfea and drag you back to Andros himself." Griselda put in.

"Fine I'll accept the stupid bodyguard."

"Wonderful." Faragonda chimed, "I'll let your father know you're doing better and that you've agreed to a bodyguard."

With that she and Griselda left leaving Aisha with her friends.

"I don't understand how any of this even happened, you guys were supposed to be working in the greenhouse." Stella said.

"Well to be honest Stella." Flora began, "We didn't actually need to go to the greenhouse it was just something I said so we wouldn't have to go shopping."

"You could've just said you didn't want to go shopping instead of making up some dumb excuse. I would have understood." Stella told her.

Everyone in the room gave Stella the yeah right you've got to joking look.

"What? I would have." She defended, "At least after a few tiny outbursts of disbelief." She said with a tiny embarrassed laugh.

"I'm just glad you're both alright." Tecna said.

The girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"I would have been toast if it wasn't for Flora she was awesome." Aisha said.

"I didn't do anything you wouldn't have done Aisha." Flora told her embarrassed.

"That may be true, but you were still amazing."

"Alright girls I'm afraid you'll have to leave now." Ofelia said coming in, "She needs her rest."

"Of course Ofelia sorry we'll go now." Musa said.

The girls said their goodbyes and gently gave Aisha a hug and went out the door. They practically ran into Roy.

"Roy this is a surprise what're you doing here? Did you come to visit Aisha?" Bloom asked.

"Yes and no." Roy told her rubbing the back of his kneck he said, "I'm actually here to be her bodyguard. I was told by Saladin that King Teredor wanted me to protect her .He said he only trusted someone who was loyal to the royal family of Andros."

"That's great Roy. We know she'll be safe with you." Bloom said.

"She's resting now so if you want to visit with her I'd wait awhile." Flora told him.

"I'll probably just stand guard outside her door for now." He told her.

"We'll leave you to it then." Musa said.

"Bye Roy." The girls said together and started walking down the hall.

"Bye." He said and took up his stance guarding the Princess of Andros.

"Wow I didn't realize how late it was getting." Musa said glancing out a window seeing the sun setting in the distance turning the sky into hues of orange yellow and pink.

"Me either." Bloom said looking out a window as they were walking.

"Hey girls." Roxy said coming up to them.

"Hey Roxy." They all said.

"I heard Aisha was hurt is she okay?" She asked.

"Thanks to Ofelia she's doing fine. Right now she's resting." Tecna said.

"That's great I'm glad she's alright. I'll visit her tomorrow then. Oh and you have visitors waiting for you on the quad." She said. "Catch ya later." Then she walked off.

The girls went to the quad to see their "visitors."

"Snookum's." Stella cried embracing Brandon in a hug.

"Hey gorgeous." He said returning the hug.

"Skye." Bloom ran over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek as the two embraced.

"Hello Timmy." Tecna said walking up to him.

"Hi Tecna." He said.

"Hi Helia." Flora said.

"Hello Flora" He said pulling her into a hug that lasted longer than usual. Flora didn't mind in the slightest enjoying the feel of comfort in his arms.

"Hey Musa." Helia said still holding onto Flora.

"Hiya Helia." She said.

"Not that we don't enjoy you visiting but what brought you guys here?" Bloom asked.

"Well when we got back to Red Fountain Saladin told Roy to go straight to Alfea to guard Aisha." Skye said.

"We all got worried about you girls and came to check on you." Brandon finished.

"Well Bloom, Tec, Musa, and I weren't attacked it was just Flora and Aisha." Stella told them.

Upon hearing this Helia's hold on Flora tightened just a bit. She gently rubbed his arm to put him at ease.

"Who attacked you guys?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know they were wearing masks." Flora told him. "It's weird though right before I heard Aisha scream nature did say there was danger."

"Too bad it didn't tell you sooner." Stella said.

"Yeah…" Flora agreed trailing off.

"You okay Flo?" Musa asked.

"Yep I just haven't been sleeping well lately." She said

Feeling Helia's eyes on her she looked up and smiled reassuringly and rested her head on his chest.

"Do you lovely ladies want to go grab some dinner?" Brandon asked.

"Sure but no pizza we had that for lunch." Stella said.

"Well then let's get some dinner." Skye said, "Your chariot awaits ladies." He said with a bow gesturing towards their ship.

After dinner the Specialists dropped the Winx back at Alfea and returned to Red Fountain.

"I'm going to bed." Flora said with yawn as they entered their common room.

"Me too I'm beat." Musa said.

"I'm going to bed as well." Tecna said.

"I've still got a few touches to put on a new design I'm working on. But I'll see you girls in the morning." Stella said heading for her boutique. "Goodnight girls sleep well." She said.

"Goodnight." They all said.

"I have a few more papers to grade then I'm going to bed." Bloom said picking up a folder off of the table and plopping down on the couch.

That night Flora jolted up in bed a scream threatening to come out but she pushed it down. Rubbing her eyes she cleared her throat. How many times has she woken up from this nightmare? A nightmare that she usually couldn't remember. This time she remembered a small fragment black vines wrapping around her dragging her down into a dark abyss. Not wanting to go back to sleep quite yet she got out of bed and went out on the balcony.

While watching the stars Flora couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She formed a ball of magical energy in her hand gathered up some courage turned around looking up at the roof and said, "I know you're there show yourself."

A figure jumped from the roof to the balcony. Holding up her hand her magic acting as a weapon and a source of light brought the intruder into view.

"Helia what on earth are you doing here?" Flora whispered, "You nearly gave me a heart attack." She told him and releasing her energy ball.

"Sorry flower." He said.

"Now why did you sneak into Alfea?" She asked leaning against the balcony.

"I was worried about you."

"Why?"

"Did you forget you were attacked today? I wanted to make sure nothing happened to you."

"I wasn't the one they were after."

"You don't know that." He countered, "You even said that nature warned you of the danger."

"I'm not a princess I hold no political value." She argued, "Besides nature is everywhere it could have overheard something on Andros about Aisha and warned me so I could help her. It knows she's my best friend."

"I don't want to argue Flora." He said.

"Neither do I." she said and shivered as a cold wind blew.

He pulled her into his arms to protect her from the cold. And she clung to him absorbing the warmth of his body.

"I'm just concerned that's all." He said running his fingers through her hair. "First you get the feeling that nature is worried then you were attacked. I'm just on edge a little."

"I see your point." She told him, "If our roles were reversed I'd do the same."

"Good now go back to sleep. I'll be here all night."

"What if it rains?"

"Then I'll get wet. It wouldn't be the first time I've gotten rained on while on a mission."

"This isn't a mission."

"You're right it's far more important. Now back to bed." He said and kissed her lightly.

She started for the door and turned, "Wait don't you have a mission tomorrow?"

"Yes but not until late morning. I'll be gone when the sun rises and no one will even know I've been here. Once I get back to Red Fountain I'll take a nap and go on the mission. It's just delivering cargo nothing to dangerous."

"Alright then goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight flower sleep well."

The next morning the Winx went to the infirmary to visit Aisha they waved to Roy as they walked passed and Flora handed him a cup of coffee. "You can take a nap if you'd like we'll look after her." She told him.

"That's okay I got some sleep earlier one of the kings guard from Andros relieved me last night. I actually just got here. Thanks for the coffee though."

"You're welcome." She said and went inside.

"Good morning Aisha." Flora said.

"Morning Flo what kept you?"

"I was talking to Roy."

"Roy's here?"

"Yeah he's your bodyguard. Didn't you know?" Stella asked.

"No. I didn't. He could've said hello." Aisha said.

"Well when he first got here you were resting and he didn't want to disturb you, plus he's taking this very seriously." Bloom said.

"Don't be too hard on him sweetie, when he finally comes in to say hello." Flora said.

The door opened and in flew two pixies "Hello, hello the pixies have arrived." Chatta said.

"Chatta Piff what're you guys doing here?" Aisha asked as she embraced her bonded pixie.

"I came to see Flora we're going to go collect the happy lily rose flower today since it only blooms every three years and it makes really yummy tea." Chatta said while rubbing her stomach, "Piff decided to tag along so she could visit Aisha. Oh didn't you want a few of the flowers for your greenhouse Flora?" Chatta asked while sitting on said fairy's shoulder.

"Yes Chatta I did." Flora said with a nod. "Plus it also has great medicinal uses."

"Then we should get going." She said whizzing to the door. "C'mon, C'mon." She said impatiently.

Knowing that Chatta wouldn't stop bugging her until they went Flora started for the door.

"I'll come visit you when I get back Aisha." Flora said.

"See you Flo. Be careful."

"I will. C'mon Chatta lets go." She said opening the door.

"Yay. Yummy tea here I come." Chatta sang down the hall.

"So how are things with you and Helia?" Chatta asked as the two were in the forest glen collecting the happy lily rose.

"We're doing great Chatta."

"That's good. Helia's nice I like him." She said picking a flower that was just as big as she was and put it in the basket Flora had grabbed before they left Alfea.

"I think we've got enough Chatta and with my cloning spell I can make more if we need it." Flora said.

"Great lets head back to Alfea so we can brew up some tea." Chatta said happily adding one last flower.

Flora picked up the basket and the two started back to Alfea, Chatta humming joyfully as they walked.

_"__Danger."_ Nature whispered in Flora's head. _"Danger"_ It said again.

"Aisha!" Flora said. And started running for Alfea.

"Flora wait for me what about Aisha?" Chatta asked flying after her.

Her thoughts so focused on her friend that she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. She suddenly went flying and crashed into a tree. While getting up she felt a pain in her side but somehow knew it wasn't serious. A group of soldiers came out of the trees.

"You won't get away this time fairy." A soldier said.

Leaning against the tree Flora frantically looked for a way out.

"You leave my bonded fairy alone" Chatta yelled and started zapping the soldiers with her magic.

"Annoying pest." One of the soldiers said and blasted Chatta with an energy beam from his spear. Knocking chatta to the ground.

"Chatta!" Flora exclaimed magic Win- Ahh" Flora screamed and fell to the ground as she felt massive pain running through her body.

"Take her while she's stunned by the burning tree." Commanded a soldier.

One of the soldiers walked over grabbed Flora tied her wrists together behind her while another lit another tree on fire. Drawing a bloodcurdling scream from Flora and she passed out. The soldier slung Flora over his shoulder.

"No you can't take her." Chatta said getting up shakily.

The soldiers said nothing and one of them shot Chatta again.

"Now put these fires out we don't want to attract any attention." Instructed a soldier.

"Flor…Ah" Chatta whispered while reaching for her from the ground then everything went black.

**Authors Note:** And that's chapter 8 hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading.


	9. Xandar

**Authors Note:** Here's chapter 9. Also I'm thinking about changing the cover image for this story, but if there is anybody that finds this story by the picture let me know in the reviews and I won't change it. Enjoy and thanks for reading.

**Chapter 9**

**Xandar**

"Aisha are you sure it's okay for you to be out and about?" Roy asked as he trailed the Princess of Andros who was carrying a sleeping pixie in her arms across the campus of Alfea.

"Yes it's alright." She told him, "I spoke to Ofelia since I'm pretty much healed all that's left is a big bruise on my side. She said I didn't have to stay in the infirmary and told me just to take it easy."

"So then where are we going?"

Sighing in frustration more at her father for insisting she have a bodyguard then at Roy's question she said, "We're going back to my dorm I want to take a shower and change clothes."

"Oh." He said feeling stupid for asking a dumb question of course she'd want to get cleaned up after staying in the infirmary.

"Hey girls." Aisha greeted everyone as she walked in followed by Roy.

"Hi." They said looking up briefly from what they were doing.

"Flora back yet?" She asked. Placing a sleeping Piff on a pillow

"Nope not yet." Stella said turning a page of a fashion magazine.

"Wonder what's taking her so long."

"You know Flo, she probably got distracted by another plant or something." Musa said looking up from the sheet music that she was working on. "I'm sure she's fine." Then she looked at Roy and said "Hi Roy."

"Hi Musa." He said with a wave. Taking up a stance at the door.

"I'm going to take a shower any of you girls need to use the bathroom?" Aisha asked.

"Nope." Came the groups reply.

Aisha came out of the bathroom refreshed and dressed, and ready for the day.

"Good you're done." Bloom said, "I just got a message from Skye the guys are on their way here and want us to meet them outside."

"Alright then let's go." Aisha said heading for the door. She glanced back at Piff "Sleep well little one." She said and walked out.

"I'll text Flora and have her come back." Tecna said pulling out her phone following the girls out the door.

"Brandon." Stella called and ran over to Brandon as he was getting off the ship, planting a deep kiss on him.

Bloom did the same with Skye though their kiss wasn't as passionate as Stella and Brandon's. Timmy and Tecna hugged each other in greeting once he was off the ship.

"I thought you had a mission this morning I didn't expect to see you so soon." Tecna said to Timmy.

"We thought so too." Timmy said

"But as we got the ship ready and prepared for takeoff we got a message from Codetorta at the last minute saying that it was cancelled." Skye finished.

"Hey Roy." The specialist's said together.

"Hey guys." He said.

"That's great I'm glad it was cancelled now we can spend some time together." Stella said.

"And Helia can go take a nap if he wants since he was practically falling asleep on the way here." Brandon put in.

"Leave him alone Brandon." Bloom defended, "Helia has a good reason to be tired."

"Really why's that?" He inquired.

"He was protecting Flora last night."

"Was Flo in danger?" Musa asked worried.

"Those guys were after Aisha Musa not Flora." Tecna said.

"But I was still worried about her so I stayed just in case." Helia said.

"Why can't you be more like Helia?" Stella said hitting Brandon in the arm.

"Ow." Brandon said, "Well you weren't in danger so there was no need to stay." He defended while rubbing his arm.

"You don't know that." Stella said with a huff and folded her arms.

"Sorry Stella the next time something happens I swear I'll stay by your side all night long." Brandon said.

"I'll hold you to it. She said giggling at the end then l!atched onto him.

"Speaking of Flora where is she?" Hela asked.

"She went with Chatta they're collecting a flower called the happy lily rose. I texted her to let her know you were coming so she's probably on her way." Tecna told him.

"Ah." Bloom said grabbing her head. Then started to fall but Skye caught her in time.

"Bloom what's wrong." He asked worriedly.

"It's Chatta she's in danger." She said once the strange feeling was gone.

"Wait if Chatta's in danger then that means…" Musa trailed of.

"Flora!" Everyone yelled at once.

"Where does the happy lily rose grow?" Helia asked urgently

"She didn't say where it grew." Aisha said.

"I'll do a quick search." Tecna said pulling out her phone, "Got it it's grows in the forest glen."

Helia nodded and started running towards the forest.

"Helia wait!" Skye said.

"I can't wait Flora's in danger." He said.

"Let's take the ship." Timmy called out to him, "It'll be faster."

That got Helia's attention and he came back.

"Pfft ship I'm much faster." Stella said throwing her ring in the air and catching her scepter, "To the forest glen." Then she waved her scepter and everyone disappeared.

"We're here thank you for flying Solaria Air." Stella said.

Everyone ignored the joke knowing that when Stella was worried she cracked jokes.

"Let's split up and look." Bloom said.

Bloom and Skye went one way, Stella and Brandon another, Timmy went with Tecna, Aisha with Roy, and Musa with Helia.

"I never realized how big the glen is." Musa said, "Where do you think the happy lily rose is?" Musa asked Helia.

"I'm not sure let's just keep our eyes open." He told her, "Hang on do you smell smoke?"

"I think I see smoke." She said, "Over there." She pointed.

"Let's go" Helia said.

The two started running towards the smoke. Horrified at the sight of the scorched bushes and burned trees. Hearing pounding steps behind them they quickly turned around Musa ready to transform in an instant and Helia taking up a fighting stance.

"Whoa it's just us." Skye said holding up his hands in defense.

"We all saw the smoke." Bloom told them, then gasped at the sight before her.

"This must be the place they were attacked." Roy said coming up.

"Thank you Captain obvious." Stella said walking past him doing her best to ignore the charred trees and squash the uneasy feeling inside her.

"Let's look for clues." Timmy said.

"This must be the happy lily rose." Musa said picking up a flower that had what looked like a lily pad coming off the top of the stem a red lotus flower in the center with a budding purple rose coming out of the middle of the lotus.

"Chattta!" Aisha exclaimed and ran over to a small bush. She scooped up the pixie carefully.

Chatta moaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Aisha." She said groggily, "Flora…they took Flora." Then she passed out again.

For a moment nobody spoke shocked by the pixies statement.

"Let's get back to Alfea." Aisha said coming back to her senses, "Chatta needs help."

Everyone nodded and Stella pulled off her ring.

"Wait." Musa said. Then she conjured up a vase and a pot picked up some of the stray happy lily roses and placed them in the vase. Then magically uprooted a small bush of the flower and placed it in the pot.

"Okay let's go." She said picking up the flowers.

Stella waved her scepter and Teleported everyone back to Alfea.

"Why'd you grab some of the flowers?" Tecna asked Musa as everyone was rushing Chatta to the infirmary.

"Flo wanted some of these for her greenhouse plus she said that they have medicinal purposes. I figured we could give some to Professor Palladium and he could make some kind of healing potion."

Barging into the infirmary scaring the daylights out of Ofelia once again. "What on earth?" Ofelia said alarmed.

"Please you have to help Chatta." Aisha said rushing to her.

"My goodness what happened to the poor dear?" She inquired.

"I don't know we found her this way I think she was attacked but I don't know by who?"

Gently taking the pixie from Aisha Ofelia brought the pixie to one of the beds clearly meant for someone of a fairy's size but it would have to do given the fact that they didn't get many sick or injured pixies at Alfea. Waving her hands over Chatta a soft glow emitted from the pixie and she began to stir a bit.

"I healed all of her injuries but she's still very weak and will need lots of rest." Ofelia told them, "When she comes around in a moment if you have to ask questions ask them but don't push her too much."

"Thank you Ofelia." Aisha said.

Nodding Ofelia went back to her desk as the others gathered around Chatta. Everyone waited with bated breath for the little pixie to regain consciousness so they could find out what happened to her and Flora. Finally she moaned and began to slowly wake up.

"Chatta are you awake sweetie?" Aisha asked softly.

"Aisha" Chatta said as she sat up, "Flora they took Flora." Then she covered her eyes and began to cry.

"Do you know who took her?" Bloom gently inquired

Sniffing Chatta wiped her eyes "It was a group of soldiers." She said through sobs. "I tried to help but they zapped me and before Flora could transform they lit the forest on fire. She was screaming in pain. I tried to help her. I tried she was in trouble and I couldn't do anything to help her." Then she burst into tears once again.

"Don't blame yourself Chatta." Musa told her quietly yet firmly, "It's not your fault."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Can you remember anything about the soldiers what they were wearing or anything that they said. It could help us figure out who took Flora." Tecna asked once Chatta had calmed down.

Wiping her eyes again she said "They were wearing masks some of them had shields with a willow tree on it. One of them called me a pest, but before that I heard one say to Flora that she wouldn't get away again. Does that help at all?"

"Yes that helps a lot sweetie." Aisha said rubbing her head gently "You should lay down and get some rest now okay."

Chatta didn't want to but she was too tired to argue so she just nodded and laid back down.

"I don't get it. I thought they were after Aisha" Stella said as everyone left the infirmary.

"We all did." Musa said.

"But if they were after Flora why attack me?" Aisha wondered.

"Because you were there." Skye told her.

"Because I was there. I'm not following you."

"Just as Flora got in the way when you were attacked-, they figured you'd do the same, so from a strategic point it would be best to take you out first." Skye told her, "They just underestimated Flora's strength and the two of you got away."

"I see." She said.

Timmy looked over to Helia as they were walking his body was tense and fists clenched the pacifist hadn't spoken a word since they found Chatta and he was worried about his best friend.

"Helia you okay?' He asked.

"Oh yeah Timmy I'm just great." Helia said sarcastically. "My girlfriends been abducted and I wasn't there to stop it." He yelled. "Of course I'm not okay."

Everyone stopped and stared not used to Helia having such an outburst but completely understanding where he was coming from.

Skye sighed he knew how Helia felt he was a complete mess and sick with worry when Bloom was kidnapped by Darkar. "We're going to find her." He said placing a hand on his shoulder "We just have to keep a clear head."

"Skye's right we will find her." Bloom said confidently.

Flora opened her eyes slowly looking around taking in her surroundings she knew instantly that she was in a ship due to the metal interior and the two large chairs in front of her with a man sitting in each of them. Why was she in ship? And who were these men? Then it all came back to her picking the happy lily rose with Chatta and getting attacked by soldiers and the pain she was in when the forest was on fire. Her mind quickly went back to Chatta her little pixie was hurt trying to help her. Was she okay? Did someone hopefully find her? She knew Bloom could sense if anything was wrong with the pixies but normally Lockette was there so was it just Lockette in danger that she sensed? Flora hoped not.

Her captures hadn't noticed she was awake yet. Looking down she saw that she was buckled in to her seat. Going to undue the buckle she realized her hands were tied behind her back tightly feeling dumb for not realizing it sooner. "_Duh Flora they're not just going to strap you in without restraints so you could escape later"_ She thought to herself. Where would she go and if she was able to get free and take out her abductors it's not like she knew how to pilot a ship. And why did they take her? These guys were after Aisha weren't they? And what happened to all the other soldiers?

"Oh look she's finally awake." A deep voice chimed as a masked soldier turned towards her.

"It's about time we'll be landing in a few minutes." Another voice replied.

Unbuckling from his seat the soldier leaned forward and took his mask off. He had blonde spikey hair the tips were a dark green. His cheek bones were high and well chiseled with ocean blue eyes. Flora might've even called him attractive if he hadn't kidnapped her.

Reaching out his hand he placed it under her chin forcing her to look at him. "You have beautiful eyes. Green like emeralds." He said as his hand started to trace her face moving along her jaw his movements slowing once he reached her lip his finger lingered.

Repulsed by his cold touch Flora wanted to move away but she was already strapped tightly to the chair. She endured his touch but once he reached her lip she couldn't contain herself anymore she lunged forward and tried to bite him. Surprised by her action. More surprising was her ability to keep the shock off her face.

He pulled back sharply before she got his finger his eyes turning a dark blue "You're a feisty one I like that." Reaching into his pocket her pulled out a small black circular object pressed a button and it opened wider.

"What is that?" Flora asked finding her voice

"This?" He said smiling looking at the object, "This he waved it in front of her quickly. "Well this is for you."

"What's it for."

"For?" he asked innocently, "Oh right now I remember. This is to protect you."

"Protect me." She said skeptically

"Yes little fairy because where you're going is a place of complete darkness, a place where no life lives. Because of these facts you will be severely weakened, and this little thing will prevent that at least for a little while. It will let you keep your strength and magic." He paused "But alas." He said sadly you will not be able to use your magic."

She didn't bother to ask why she was unable to use magic already realizing that they wouldn't want her to escape.

"It also…" he went on, "Can be used as punishment." He said threateningly.

"Xandar that's enough just put the thing on her so I can land this thing." The other said turning around. He had short brown hair green eyes and a frown on his face.

Sighing dramatically he said "You never let me have any fun Luke haven't you seen her she's beautiful."

"Yes she is beautiful but not my type."

"Oh yeah I forgot you're into men so I guess I'm more your type." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah I'm into guys and I won't deny you're attractive but your personality leaves something to be desired. Now put the damn collar on her so we can get this is over with I've got somewhere to be." Then he turned his chair around.

"Fine." He huffed taking the collar he placed it around Flora's neck from back to front locking it with a small key in the center and put the key in pocket. "Ready lets land."

Luke didn't say a word but in seconds the ship shook and came to a complete stop.

"What happened to the other soldiers?" Flora asked.

"They took a different ship." Luke stated without turning around messing with the terminal.

"Let's go fairy." Xandar said unbuckling Flora from her seat then grabbing her arm pulling her to feet. Luke came to her other side and the two men lead Flora off the ship through poorly lit dark stone corridors. Stopping at a door they knocked twice.

"Enter." Came a booming voice from behind the door.

Opening the door Luke shoved Flora inside.

"Your Majesty we've brought the fairy you requested." Luke said bowing to a man sitting at a stone throne whose face was obscured by shadows.

"Bring her to me." The king said.

Xandar pushed Flora closer and once they were near the throne he forced her to her knees and raised her head towards the king. Rising from his seat the king descended the small set of stairs stepping into the light. The king he was tall muscular with broad shoulders, blonde hair that reached his shoulders and dark blue eyes. Looking into his eyes Flora saw sadness, anger, and guilt in those dark depths. Stooping down to her level he looked her in the eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes like emeralds filled with strength you'll need that to survive here." He said, and emotions flashed in his eyes that Flora couldn't describe but they were gone as soon as they came.

"What do you want with me?" She asked, "I hold know political value so why take me?"

"I don't care about politics. I haven't for years." He told her, "As to why you're here you'll know in due time." Then he stood up, "You're sure this is the correct one?"

"Yes sir I've seen her abilities first hand." Xandar replied

"Good then take her to her cell." He said and returned to his throne.

"Yes sir." The soldiers said

Hoisting Flora to her feet the three left the room.

"I'll take it from here Luke since you've got somewhere to be." Xandar said.

"Fine by me. I leave her to you then." Then he left in the opposite direction.

"You know…" Xandar began as he directed Flora through the halls "I would have taken you weeks ago stolen you in the night but when I went you were always protected by that boyfriend of yours. What was his name…Helia, he was always there."

Flora was shocked she knew Helia was there last night but she had no idea he'd been there every night.

"How do you know my boyfriend's name?"

"I've been watching you for a long time." He said as if that explained everything, "I know all of your friends names would you like to hear?" He asked. Not waiting for a reply he began "Bloom the princess of Domino guardian fairy of said planet also the keeper of the dragon flame, Stella fairy of the shining sun also Princess of Solaria and guardian fairy, Tecna fairy of technology and guardian fairy, Musa fairy of music she's a guardian fairy as well, Oh and let's not forget Aisha fairy of waves and guardian fairy of Andros and the princess of that world. She's also your best friend."

"Why did you attack her if you wanted me?"

"She would have gotten in the way." He said simply, "So logically I'd have to take her out first."

Flora said nothing as they turned another corner.

"Here we are."

They stopped and Xandar placed his hand over a switch on the wall and the electrical bars next to it faded away. Leading her in.

Xandar stepped behind her and said "Adonis was right there is a strength in you."

Then he pulled a loose strand of hair back behind her ear. She tried to step away but he pulled her back roughly against him.

"And there it is." He whispered in her ear, "But there is nothing more fun than breaking that strength and I will break it." He placed one of his hands on the collar around her neck. "Adonis may rule here but know this I hold the key to your freedom." He said tapping the collar. "Helia called you his flower but you're not his anymore. Now you're mine, my emerald. An emerald that I'm going to enjoy breaking bit by bit." He growled at the end of bit. He pulled out a dagger cut her bindings and shoved her roughly to the floor. Then left putting the bars back in place.

A tiny glimmer of a reflection caught her eye. It was the crane necklace Helia got her reaching for it she held it to her chest "Helia." She whispered curling into a ball and the tears finally started to fall.

**Authors Note:** I tried to make Xandar creepy was he creepy?


	10. Lily

**Authors Note:** I had a big bag of M&amp;M's when I started this chapter but I regret to inform you that it didn't make it to the end. Here's Chapter 10 thanks for reading and enjoy.

**Chapter 10**

**Lily**

Flora wasn't sure how long she had been laying on the floor, but the stone cold floor had left her body numb from the chilly surface. Her body screaming for her to find a source of warmth. Wiping her eyes that she was sure were red and puffy from the countless tears she had shed. She sat up and slowly got to her feet, wrapping her arms around herself then rubbed her sides and arms to get some friction going to warm herself up.

Taking in her surroundings Flora expected to see a small room with gray dank walls maybe a toilet and a shabby bed, but surprisingly the room was spacious and posh. Not far from where she was lying was a plush dark red velvet rug with an intricate golden design, a double bed with a red and gold luxurious comforter piled with pillows to match. There was also small tables on each side of the bed. At the back wall sat a mahogany vanity with a mirror and a stool with a red lush cushion. Next to the vanity was a matching armoire. The room was dimly lit by tiny glowing orbs on the ceiling it looked like little golden stars. She would have felt like a princess in such a nice room if it wasn't for the fact that she'd been kidnapped and now being held against her will. On her right was a golden curtain curious as to why it was there she walked over to it and moved it aside. Behind the curtain was a small bathroom with a toilet sink and small shower. Well at least they let her have a toilet and a private one at that.

"Are the accommodations to your liking?" A deep voice asked from behind her.

Gasping Flora turned around quickly. Standing a small ways behind her was King Adonis.

"My apologies I did not mean to frighten you." He said.

"Frighten me?" She said softly, "You abducted me, put some strange crazy collar around my neck and toss me into a dungeon and you apologize for startling me just now." Her voice rising a small octave after each thing she listed.

"A very lavish dungeon." He added coolly. "And your collar is to keep you alive there is no nature here and without nature you can't survive."

She couldn't deny that on either points, "A prison is still a prison." She said coldly

He sighed and walked over to her taking her hands in his. "Your hands are cold. I'll have extra blankets delivered to keep you warm." He said completely ignoring her comment about prisons. Then he guided her over to the bed and gestured for her to sit. As she did she sank deeply into the mattress. "I want to thank you nature fairy now that you are here we can rebuild what we have lost, leave the caves and shadows of this dark lifeless world and return to life once again. You are our salvation. If there is anything you need please don't hesitate to ask."

First the guy has her kidnapped, acts indifferent when she was presented to him, throws her in a cell and now he acts all concerned for her wellbeing and calls her his salvation, Flora couldn't be more confused. "What do you want with me?" Flora asked, she didn't get an answer to that question earlier but he seemed to be in a more talkative mood so she took a chance.

"I just told you, you're here to rebuild a lost world."

"And just how exactly am I supposed to do that?"

"You'll know in time" he said and patted her on the head like a child, "Now I'll take my leave and let you get settled." Then he started for the door stopped and turned around. "Perhaps I'll have some plants sent to you. Not real ones of course since they do not grow but at least it'll make you feel more at home. Good day fairy." He bowed slightly and left putting the electrical bars in place.

Flora sat their stunned for a moment "Rebuild a lost world. Get settled." She huffed angrily. "What the hell is going on?" She shouted to the walls. Grabbing one of the pillows next to her she screamed out her frustration into it. "I don't know what to do." She said hoarsely, "I'm angry frustrated, but most of all I'm scared. Scared of being here and scared of what's going to happen." Clutching the necklace "Helia you've always given me strength please give me the courage to carry on now." She laid down on the bed and stared at the glowing orbs above and let her tears of fear, frustration, and sadness fall.

"Are you really a fairy?" A voice asked her.

Sitting up she wiped her eyes and looked towards the source of the voice. Standing outside her cell door was a fair skinned girl with pale yellow hair and crystal blue eyes. Wearing a navy blue dress.

"Yes." She said nodding

"Really?" The girl said excitedly.

"Yes really."

The electrical bars disappeared and the little girl came rushing into the room.

"I'm a fairy too." She said enthusiastically jumping on the bed. "I came by a few days ago and yesterday but you were sleeping, what I don't understand is why you were sleeping on the ground when you have a bed."

A few days Flora was shocked that she had slept that long.

"Since you're a fairy what's your talent?" The girl asked.

"I'm sorry my what?" Flora asked shaking her head out of a daze.

"Your talent." She repeated, "Oh sorry I mean your power? I'm a water fairy."

"I'm a nature fairy." Flora told her.

"My mom's a nature fairy." She said then got a sad look on her face and quietly said, "Well she was a nature fairy."

"Was?" Flora inquired

"She died." The girl told her tears starting to form in her eyes.

Not liking to see others upset she hugged the girl to her chest rubbing her back soothingly. "It's alright sweetie everything's going to be okay." She told her.

If only there was someone to do the same for her in this situation she thought.

Once the girl calmed down she released her. "My name's Flora what's yours?"

Wiping her eyes the girl gasped "I forgot to introduce myself didn't I. That's such bad manners, mother taught me better than this I should have told you my name at the very beginning." Hopping off the bed she stood in front of Flora "Please forgive my earlier rudeness my name is Lily Princess of the lost kingdom of Eden. It is a pleasure to meet you Flora" She said and curtsied.

"You're forgiven." Flora said then laughed a little.

"Is something funny?" Lily asked crawling back onto the bed.

"More ironic than funny."

"Then what is it that's ironic?"

"Before I came here I was collecting a flower called the happy lily rose and now I'm talking to somebody named lily. Your middle name isn't Rose is it?"

Lily laughed "No it's Jane actually."

Suddenly Flora's stomach growled loudly. The two laughed.

"I'll run and get you some food." Lily said getting off the bed.

"That won't be necessary Lily I have food for her." Xandar said walking into the room with a tray of food and fake rose with it. "You know you shouldn't be playing down here now run along little princess before I tell your father." He said.

Lily looked quickly between the two and saw glimmer of fear cross Flora's eyes, but the fairy nodded for her to go. Returning the nod she quickly left the room. Xandar always gave her a weird feeling like tiny bugs crawling everywhere on her skin. She made a promise to herself that she would return and check on Flora.

"How have you been my emerald?" He asked

"I'm not your emerald." Flora told him flatly.

He just smiled "Of course you are. Emerald" Then he set the tray down on a table next to the bed. Picked up the rose and twiddled it around with his fingers moving it back and forth never taking his eyes off of her. "A word of warning the food is horrible everything here is scientifically created it'll have the same shape and texture but when it comes to taste well… there is none. So enjoy." He said placing the rose behind her ear his fingers trailing lightly from the base of her ear to the underside of jaw tilting her head up to face him. Then leaned in towards her as if to kiss her.

She shuddered at his touch but when he leaned in close she wouldn't allow him to have his way. Helia was the only one who was allowed to touch her that way, using all of her strength she pushed him away making him stumble back a few steps. And anger flashed through his eyes.

He laughed giddily "Still fiery I see. Good. Let's take you down a peg." He said tauntingly "It's time… yes it's time" he said as he paced the room. "I told you emerald you're mine now and I can do whatever I want with you when I want. Now you're going to learn what happens when you refuse my advances and make me angry." He said darkly.

Walking over to the tray he picked up the glass of water and set it to the side. "Did you know the body can last three weeks without food, but going a week without water will kill you. You've been asleep for a few days now and taking into consideration that you're a nature fairy that might be a smaller estimate for you. I'm going to guess that you might be dehydrated so I'll let you keep the water. I can't have my emerald losing its shine. But this…" He said holding up the tray, "Well you can go without this."

Without warning he hurled the tray at the wall by the exit and it splattered to the ground dishes breaking in pieces. But just throwing it to the floor wasn't enough for him he walked to the food and began smashing it into the stone floor with his boot until it was all just a pile of mush and glass.

Flora watched this man in horror the only thought in her head about him was he's completely insane. Glancing at the door she noticed the bars were gone. She could make a break for it and try to get passed him and escape. As soon as that thought entered her mind she tossed it out the window. Even if she was able to get passed this man she didn't know the layout of this place and had no idea where she was they'd catch her in an instant.

He looked up from the mess staring her straight in the eye and she was caught like a deer in headlights. Rushing at her in an instant her mind barely processing this information the instinct to flee came too late. Grabbing her by the hair tearing a scream from her he pulled her off the bed. "That's a nice sound. Sing some more for me emerald." He said and roughly pulled her hair again knocking the rose loose it fluttered to floor.

It took a lot but she held a scream in and the only thing that escaped her was a whimper.

"I wanted you to sing not hum." He said darkly.

Then he shoved her against the wall face first but before she hit she was able to catch herself with her hands. Holding back tears she took a few quick breaths and decided she wasn't going to let him treat her like this she'd fight even without her powers. As soon as she felt him close behind her curling her hand into a fist, she turned quickly and with all her might she punched him in the side of his face. A surprised look came on his face and he faltered. Taking this chance she pushed passed him and ran for the door. She didn't care if she couldn't find an escape route she just wanted to get away from this psycho.

Just as she was about to exit the room intense shooting pain went coursing through her body the only thing she could do was scream and fall to the floor. She heard him walk up behind her and flipped her over facing him. "That wasn't very nice." He said while rubbing his cheek.

Grabbing the front of her shirt he brought her back over to the wall and pushed her against it. "Why did you make me hurt you? Do you think I want to hurt you my emerald?" he asked while holding her head in a vice like grip, then he smirked "Sorry that last one was a stupid question I already know the answer. Of course I want to hurt you. How else could I break this spirit of yours?" Forcing her head up then quickly and forcibly kissed her.

Shocked and repulsed by the action Flora reached up with her arms and scratched deeply him from forehead to chin. He screamed and pulled back. She seen his hand come up and she flinched waiting for the blow but it never came. He just smiled malevolently at her showing a small black device in his hand then turned a dial and pressed a button. The pain she felt a moment before was nothing compared to what she going through now. Blood curtailing screams tore from her throat as what she assumed were electrical volts pulsating through her. Her feet gave way from under her and she fell to the floor in a heap convulsing on the ground. Sitting her against the wall when she stopped**. **He kneeling down and looked her in the eye and said "I told you this collar could be used as punishment. Now the next time I want you to sing you will, and if I wish to touch you, I'll touch you" Then he kissed her on the forehead and walked away. Leaving her slumped against the wall.

That's how Lily found her when she returned hair and clothes disheveled and slumped against the wall. This wasn't the way she had left her, sure her hair was a little messy from sleep clothes somewhat wrinkled but nothing like now. "Flora are you okay?" she asked hesitantly as she came closer. There was no response. Taking a closer look she noticed red marks slightly forming around her face. Glancing around the room she saw the mess with the food. Then she remembered all the rumors she had heard about Xandar. The things he would do to the prisoners like starving them and even torturing them horribly for his own amusement. Even though she got a bad vibe from him, she always just thought they were stories to make people afraid of him but looking at Flora she knew they had to be true. The collar she understood her mother wore one as well otherwise she would die in a place like this. But Flora wasn't a prisoner. From what she heard Flora was here to help them so why treat her like that? And yet knowing she was here to help bring back Eden, though Lily had no idea how that was going to happen. Why was she put in a cell and not given a normal room? These were all questions she didn't have an answer to but she wished she did.

"Flora?" She tried again.

Nothing but she did hear another gurgle from her stomach but this time neither of them laughed. "I'll be right back." She promised and ran out the door.

She came back moments later with an apple and knife to cut it with. Cutting off a small sliver "Here" She said offering it to in hopes of rousing her from her stupor.

Like before there was no response.

"It's real." She said gently placing slice in Flora's hand then curling her fingers around it. Hoping that maybe the feel of something would bring her around. "My mother made it." She said slicing off another sliver. "Before she died of course. She swore that at least one time she wanted her daughter to know what real fruits and vegetables tasted like." Then took a small bite of her piece. "There's plenty of soil here but no sunlight to nurture the plants. It took most of her magic and strength but she was able to do it. She made so many different kinds of them. There were tomatoes, cucumbers, carrots, apples, grapes, oranges, and so much more. After she did it though she was bedridden for months. Even though she was still weak and should have been resting she told me to bring some of my favorites to her and she'd put a preservation spell on them that way I could save them for special occasions."

She noticed Flora's hand twitch but there was no major movement, but it seemed to her like she wanted to move it. Maybe Xandar had done something to where she was unable to move or speak for that matter. If that was the case then she knew that eating on her wasn't going to be an option. Taking the apple sliver out of her hand she brought it up to Flora's mouth and popped it in. After a second the nature fairy began chewing slowly. Which made Lily happy so she gave a shy smile and waited for her to swallow and cut off another piece and fed it to her. They continued like that until the apple was gone then she tossed the core aside and wiped her hands and the knife on her dress then placed the knife in the drawer of table next to the bed. "In case he ever comes back I'll leave this here." She said, walking over to the vanity she rummaged through the drawers until she found a hairbrush. Flora might've eaten but she was still in that semi-comatose state. Walking back she did her best to shift her to one side so she could get behind her then she started to gently brush her long honey brown hair starting at the end and working her way up.


	11. The Black Dragon

**Authors Note: ** I hope everyone had a great Mother's Day. Thank you to Maeve111999 for reviewing the last chapter you're a sweetie. The entire time I was writing this I was downloading the first 93 comics of the Winx legally don't freak. If anybody knows where I can read or download the rest in English please let me know in a review. Thank you for reading and enjoy.

**Chapter 11**

**The Black Dragon**

Flora awoke once again but instead of feeling cold she was surprisingly warm and comfortable. Sitting up she realized she was in bed and somehow her hair had been braided.

"I find my hair easier to brush the next morning if I braid it before I go to sleep." She heard Lily say as she was rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out of them. "Plus it makes your hair all wavy sometimes." Lily continued.

"Did you put me to bed Lily?" Flora asked with a yawn.

Lily giggled slightly sitting on the stool in front of the vanity, "No silly there's no way I could lift you. Luke did when he brought in more blankets."

Luke? The name sounded familiar to her._ Oh yeah he was the pilot. _She remembered. "Have I been sleeping long?"

"A couple of days."

"Has it really been that long?"

Lily nodded. "Flora can I say something?'"

"Of course sweetie."

"Promise you won't get mad."

"Okay I promise." Flora agreed though she had no idea why she'd be angry Lily hasn't done anything to her.

"I can't think of a polite way to say this so I'm just going to be blunt. I think you should take a shower you're kind of starting to stink."

Flora sniffed herself made a face and started laughing "I think you're right. But I don't think I have anything to wear."

"Let's check." Lily said getting up and going over to the Armoire and opening its doors. Inside were many different colored formal gowns.

"Is there anything less formal?" Flora asked.

Lily looked through all the dresses. "Nope there isn't she said, "But this one is really pretty." She held up a royal blue evening gown with a deep v neck design with black rhinestones scattered all around the skirt. "I like how it sparkles."

"Then I'll wear that one. What's in the bottom drawer?"

"I'll check." Lily squatted down and opened the drawer. "Underwear." She said holding up a bra and panties. "Will everything fit?" She asked bringing over the clothes.

"We won't know until I try them on but I think I'll take a shower first." Flora told her.

"Okay while you do that I'll go get us some food." Lily said and left the room the doors bars not even returning.

For a moment Flora thought of escaping but knew it was pointless since she had no idea where to go. She went to her little bathroom and took a shower. When she was done she changed into the clothes unfortunately the bra was too small.

When Flora stepped out of the bathroom Lily was back with the food already munching on what looked like a carrot stick while sitting on the bed the tray next to her.

"It's the scientific stuff not real this time, sorry I don't have much left." Lily said.

"That's alright sweetie I'm not a picky eater." Flora said as she sat down and picked up a strawberry and took a bite. Xandar was right about the food the feel and texture of it was right and the taste well she wasn't going to that it didn't have a taste because it did. It was so bland that the only thing that came to mind was cardboard even though she'd never actually ate it before, that was just the only thing she could think of to describe it. Just thinking about that man and the things he did sent a horrible shudder through her.

"You okay?" Lily asked noticing the shiver.

"I'm fine."

Not wanting to press the issue Lily took her at her word. "Flora can I ask a silly question."

"Sure ask away."

"Well…" She looked at Flora then back at herself then Flora again. "When will I get mine?"

"Get yours?" Flora asked confused. "Get what of yours?"

She looked again down at herself then at Flora, "When will I get those?" Then she pointed at Flora's chest.

Looking down Flora realized this dress did show quite a bit of cleavage and at the moment she wished she had something to cover herself with. But the question did make her laugh.

"It's not funny." Lily whined. "Seriously when will I get mine?"

"No sweetheart you're right it's not." Flora said trying to contain her laughter. Clearing her throat she said, "Well everybody is different when it comes to this… issue. And well you're still young so give it time I'm sure you'll grow up beautifully." Flora told her a little embarrassed to be having this conversation.

"But I'm already fourteen shouldn't something be happening already?" Lily complained.

"You're fourteen I thought you were younger." Flora said surprised.

"Everybody does." Lily sighed, "How old did you think I was nine, ten?"

"Eleven actually." Flora said.

"Well at least I've gained a year."

"I don't know if this will make you feel any better but I didn't really start developing in that area until I was sixteen." Flora told her grabbing another piece of food and taking a bite.

"It does actually. Can I ask another question?"

"Does it involve puberty?"

"Nope."

"Fire away."

"Who taught you how to use your magic?"

"Well at first my mother did she taught me simple nature spells since she was a nature fairy as well, she also taught me about plants but as my powers grew stronger my parents sent me to Alfea a school for fairies. It was there that I learned how to really harness my magical powers and become a full-fledged fairy."

"There's a school for fairies?" Lily said excitedly.

"Lots of them actually."

"I wanna go to school. I want to learn how to become a full-fledged fairy. No not just a fairy I want learn so much more I want to know all about the other realms too."

Flora smiled Lily reminded her of herself at that age so eager to learn. "Who's been teaching you how to use your magic?"

"Nobody I've been figuring it myself. Mom died before I came into my powers and dad doesn't have magic. The monks here tried to teach me but… it seemed dark and unnatural made me really queasy. So I decided to train on my own but the only thing I can really do is float a pencil, and create a water ball." Lily told her then held out her hand as water small ball of water formed then she made it disappear. "Sometimes if I really concentrate I can sense all the different river canals here. Which way they run and where it ends or joins with another. I can tell when a current will change and when the tide is ready to shift."

"Sounds like me with nature I can tell you exactly when a flower will bloom or when the grass will grow. It's a wonderful feeling isn't it?"

"Yes it is." Lily agreed, "Very alive but also peaceful but in the back there's always a sense it could turn destructive in an instant."

"There are two sides to everything." Flora said sagely.

Lily nodded her head in agreement.

After a moment of comfortable silence Lily turned to Flora "Will you teach me how to use magic?" She asked hopefully.

Flora nodded "Sure I'd be happy to teach you Lily. When do you want to start?"

"Right after this question. You were talking in your sleep a few days ago when Luke moved you."

Flora blushed a little at hearing that and hoped she didn't say anything to embarrassing.

"I was just wondering who's Helia?"

A week that's how long Flora had been missing the Winx and the Specialist had nothing to go on, whoever these guys were they were good at covering their tracks. Timmy even reworked the machine he used to locate Tecna in the Omega Dimension to find Flora and Helia spent the first three days hooked up to it. Though they never got a single hit. On the fourth day everyone urged him to take a break and rest but he refused. It got so bad that Professor Saladin stepped in and put a sleeping spell on the poor guy just to make him rest.

On the fifth day Helia gave up on the machine he knew it was pointless ditching his Specialist uniform for something more casual dressed all in black and a grey cloak he made his way across Magix. Past the red light district to a part of town that not even the witches of Cloud Tower dared set foot. The world of the Magix criminal underground. A place filled with murderers and thieves alike. Only the lowest of the low came here. The buildings were rundown most were in shambles as if one step in them and it would all crumble around you. The wind blew rustling his cloak about him and swirling dirt throughout the streets a stray piece of paper getting caught in an updraft every now and again. Walking to the end of the farthest road and up the steps of a building the only thing on it was a piece of black steel with an outline of a dragon etched in red on it. Pulling the hood of his cloak closer Helia walked through the swinging doors and sat at one of the empty shabby tables.

"What do you want?" A scantily clad waitress asked as she came over to the table.

"Give me a beer." Helia told her not even looking up at her. Not that he'd actually drink it. It was more to keep up appearances really.

"Right. Be right back." Then she strode away. She came back a few minutes later set a mug down and walked off.

Knowing he wasn't going to be able to locate Flora through a machine or searching the web if he wanted information he needed to go to the underground. This is how Helia spent the next couple of days listening in on the conversations of those around him hoping for a hint of his girlfriend's whereabouts. Then one day someone came and sat across from him.

"Never expected to see you in a place like this." Came a familiar voice.

"Riven?" Helia whispered shocked.

"Long time no see." He said. Then in hushed tones he said, "What's up Saladin doesn't usually send Specialists out on a mission where they have to listen in on criminal activity."

"This isn't a mission. It's personal." Helia told him

This piqued Riven's interests. He also knew it had to be pretty important for Helia to come all the way out here. "What's going on?" Riven asked seriously.

"Flora's been kidnapped." He said darkly, "She's been missing a week now."

Riven was shocked. Flora kidnapped? He could understand it if the Trix were still around they could use her to lure the others into a trap but they were trapped in the legendarium. It's not like she held any political standing her family wasn't even rich as far as he knew. So why take her? And who took her?

"Who took her?"

"We don't know. At first we thought they were after Aisha since she was with Flora when they first attacked."

"That would have made more sense she is a princess after all." Riven said.

Helia nodded in agreement, "It didn't stop me from standing watch that night."

"Can't blame ya there I think I would've done the same thing if I were in your shoes."

"To honest I've been keeping an eye her for a while before that."

"Now you're just a stalker."

"It isn't like that." Helia defended, "She said she kept having these weird feelings like something bad was going to happen so I kept watch at night to be safe."

"Any clues as to who took her?" Riven asked.

"Not really they covered their tracks pretty good. The only thing we have to go on is a symbol of a willow tree. It was on the shields of soldiers who took her."

"Willow tree that's not a lot to go on."

"Why do you think I'm here?"

"What about Timmy's machine? Couldn't you rework it somehow to find Flora?"

"Already tried I sat at that thing for three days straight with no luck."

"Damn."

"What brings you here?" Helia asked, "Or did you decide you wanted to live a life of crime?"

Riven smirked, "As tempting as it is to live that life I'm here on business. A shop owner refused to pay one of the local gangs for protection so they took his daughter. He hired me to get her back for him."

"Good luck finding her."

"Yeah you too. If I hear anything about Flora I'll let you know. And when you do find out where she is let me know I'll give ya a hand in the rescue if I can."

"Thanks." Helia said.

"Helia where have you been?" Timmy asked as he entered Helia room.

"The Black Dragon."

"Are you nuts? Do you know what kind of people hangout there?"

"Of course why do you think I went?" Helia replied opening a desk drawer and pulling out a small box.

"Yeah but…" Timmy trailed off not really knowing what he was going to say.

"Have you found anything out yet?"

"No nothing." Timmy said sadly.

"I was going to propose." Helia blurted sitting on his bed clutching the box.

"What?" Timmy said stunned

"That night in the rain after our kiss it would have been perfect. But I chickened out, and now she's gone and I just feel like I lost my chance."

"You haven't lost it." Timmy said sitting down next to him. "We're going to find her no matter what it takes. Then when the time is right you can pop the question. I know she'll say yes because she loves you. Don't lose hope man stay strong. She needs you."

With those words Timmy left. Holding the box firmly in his hand. "I'm going to save you Flora no matter what it takes. I will rescue you." Helia vowed.


	12. Magic Lessons

**Authors Note:** Thank you to all who reviewed SummerGurl2255, Maeve111999, Wolfslick, LoveFloraHelia you were right it was the tumblr page thanks a bunch for answering my question. SapphireBlue24, and dance76326. You're all awesome. Hope everyone enjoys the next chapter and thanks for reading. Also floramielena Rapunzelia defiantly funny wish I'd of thought of it.

**Chapter 12**

**Magic Lessons**

"This is impossible." Lily said with a huff.

"It's not impossible Lily. You're just trying too hard." Flora told her.

"How am I trying to hard?" She asked while brushing her hair down from its previous spiky appearance.

"Simple really you want it to happen so bad that you think about it happening but lose focus on your magic."

"Who'd of thought that changing your hair color could be so difficult? I thought you said this was easy beginner stuff."

"It is easy beginner stuff."

"But I've been trying for two days and all I get is crazy hair."

Flora laughed.

"Don't laugh Flora it's not funny." Lily whined. "I'm a failure as a fairy." She said glumly.

"You're not a failure and I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at a memory."

"What was this hard for you too?"

"No not me. A friend of mine, Bloom. She had the exact problem you did and now she's probably the strongest fairy throughout the magic dimension."

"Whoa really! What is she a fairy of?" Lily asked in awe.

"She's the fairy of the Dragon Flame."

"So she's a fairy of fire."

Flora nodded.

"That's cool. I bet when I get stronger I could beat her, since water puts out fires."

Laughing Flora said, "Maybe. Now that you have a rival to compete with ready to try again?"

"Yep." Lily nods.

"Alright now close your eyes and picture a color. Imagine that color spreading from the roots of your hair all the way down to the tips… Now open your eyes."

"I did it." Lily exclaimed happily looking at herself in the vanity mirror her pale yellow hair was now a light purple.

"Excellent job. I'm proud of you." Flora said as she gave her a hug.

Lily played with her hair for a moment then asked, "How do I make it go back to normal?"

"Easy just think about your hair going back to normal and shake your head." Flora told her.

Lily shook her head and her pale yellow hair was back. Then she closed her eyes and her hair was green then shook her head and went back to normal. Closed her eyes again and turned her hair pink shook it out and made her hair blue."

"Having fun there?" Flora asked as she watched Lily turn her hair rainbow colors.

"Yep." Lily told her.

"Well turn it back to normal and get out of here little princess?" A voice said from the door.

The two gasped and looked towards the door. Xandar was standing in the doorway and gave a tiny wave. Flora moved closer to Lily taking a protective stance in front of her. Lily glanced with her eyes to the drawer she put the knife in as far as she knew Flora hadn't taken it out and neither of them were close enough to make a quick grab for it.

"I have business with the nature fairy. So go play somewhere else." Xandar commanded as he walked towards them. "You look delectable Emerald the dress really hugs your curves I could eat you up."

"No. You leave." Demanded Lily as she stepped out from behind Flora. "You're interrupting my lessons. And if you even think about hurting Flora again I'll tell my father." She threatened.

Xandar laughed maniacally "Kittens starting to get claws, guess we're entering the rebellious teenage years. But we both know Lily your father doesn't love you or even care about you. He doesn't even acknowledge that you exist. You go running to him and he won't even know who you are. The only one who ever loved you was your mother. And she's dead." He said mockingly.

Lily's eyes changed from its lovely crystal blue to that of a dark cobalt blue. Her anger bubbling to the surface and skyrocketing over the edge lashed out at Xandar shooting him with blast of magic sending him across the room and smashing into the wall.

"Someone like you has no right to speak of my mother." Lily screamed at him, "No matter what you say I know my father loves me. He's just blinded by his grief of losing those he loved." She told him as she made her way over to him her hand glowing vibrantly with blue magic ready to strike him again.

"Go ahead and tell yourself that if it makes you feel better." He said getting up and dusting himself off. "Definitely in the rebellious stage. I don't like to make a habit of hitting little girls but since you technically threw the first punch I'll make an exception. C'mon little princess show me what you got." He taunted.

Not liking where this was going Flora stepped in and said "Lily that's enough he's not worth it you should go. Cool off and we can pick back up where we left off later."

"Did I say you could talk?" Xandar said.

Flora screamed as she felt an electrical spark shoot through her and she fell to her knees.

"Stop hurting her!" Lily cried and sent a blast of magic at Xandar which he dodged.

Xandar rushed forward while dodging another blast that was sent his way. "Now it's my turn." He said in menacing tone as grabbed Lily holding her up by the arms in with one hand and pulling back his other for a punch, "Don't start a fight you can't finish princess." He said then swung.

But before he could land his hit Flora rushed in and tackled Xandar to the ground releasing his hold on Lily and everyone crashed to the floor. Pushing Flora to the side then immediately got on top of her pinning her to the ground with the full force of his weight. He pulled back as if to strike Flora closed her eyes waiting for the blow but it never came and Xandar's weight was gone in an instant.

"What the hell are you doing?" A voice asked angrily.

Flora opened her eyes and saw a man with short brown hair and green eyes glaring daggers at her would be attacker.

"I was just playing with my new toy Luke." Xandar told him, "No need to get upset."

"It's your shift to train some of the new recruits. I suggest you get to it." Luke said darkly.

"What if I don't want to?" Xandar challenged.

"The King sets the schedules. Not following the schedule is a direct violation of orders. Are you saying that you refuse to follow orders of your King?"

"Wouldn't want to disobey the king's order." Xandar said sarcastically, "I'll see you ladies another time." He gave a mock bow and left.

"Are you alright Miss Flora?" asked exstending his hand to help her up.

"Yes I'm fine thank you." Flora said accepting his hand as helped her to stand.

"And you your highness? Are you hurt?" He asked looking over Lily.

"No Luke I'm not hurt." She told him.

"Thank goodness. I'll report this matter to the King at once and Xandar will pay for laying a hand on you."

"That isn't necessary." Lily said.

"But he was going to hit you." Luke argued.

"I know but I hit him first." Lily said sitting on the bed.

"Even so I know Xandar and I know you. You'd never just lash out at someone for no reason. Xandar must have provoked you."

"So what if he did. I'm ordering you as your Princess not to tell my father." Lily said in a commanding tone.

"As my Lady commands." Luke agreed regrettably, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No you can go."

"Of course your grace." He bowed and left the room.

Once he was gone Flora sat next to her and asked, "Is there a reason you didn't want him telling your dad, because the way I see it getting Xandar off our backs is a good thing."

"I know and I've probably put you in danger and I'm sorry it's just that…" Lily went silent.

"Just what?" Flora pried after a moment.

"Well I'm not supposed to be here and if my father found out I'm afraid he wouldn't let me see you. You're my only friend Flora no your more than a friend. You're like the big sister I never got to have and I know it's selfish but I don't want to lose you."

"Oh Lily." Flora sighed as she hugged her, "You're such a silly girl. Don't worry you won't lose me we'll always be friends… No from now on you're my little sister."

After a moment of silence Lily spoke. "Flora do you miss your friends the ones back at Alfea?" she asked still in Flora's arms while mindlessly fiddling with the Flora's crane necklace,

"Yes I do." Flora told her honestly, "But I'm glad I met you because being here all alone would be very scary."

"I'm glad I met you too. I'm tired of being all alone." Lily said as she hugged Flora tighter and getting hugged in return.

**Authors Note:** I need some help. I have no idea what the ring should look like so suggestions would be great. I probably should have posted this last chapter but it slipped my mind.


	13. Tic-tac-toe?

**Authors Note: **Here's the next chapter for all of you lovely viewers. And a special thanks to everyone who reviewed dance763266, Maeve111999, SummerGurl2255, LoveFloraHelia, and floramielena. Also thank you for your suggestions on the ring. I haven't decided yet on what it's going to look like so if anyone can think of anything else I'd be glad to look at it. Maybe I'll combine the suggestions together into one ring.

**Chapter 13**

**Tic-tac-toe? **

Lily sighed heavily.

"What's the matter?" Flora asked her.

"Nothing."

"Really?" Flora asked unconvinced.

"I'm just bored." Lily finally told her after a moment of silence.

"Well I could always teach you a new spell."

"I'd like that but I'm still pretty low on magic from our session earlier."

"Well you did create an awful lot of water dragons and made them fly around the room like they were in a circus act."

"Hey it was fun. And thanks to you now I can make anything I imagine with my water powers instead of just a ball."

"Well I'm glad you had fun. Learning shouldn't be boring in my opinion."

"I like learning so I don't think it could ever be boring." Lily told her.

Giggling Flora said, "You sound like me."

"Flora?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you wanna get out of this room? I could show you the world above and get out of these caves. See the sky."

"Lily we'd get caught."

"No we won't." Lily said confidently, "Nobody knows these caves like I do. The soldiers use the main corridors. Me I know all the secret passages and backways. Nobody would even see us. What do you say?"

"Alright I could use a change of scenery." Flora agreed with a smile.

"Great." Lily said jumping off the bed. "I'll be back in a bit just going to get us some things to munch on while we're out." Then she ran out the door.

"_I just hope we don't get caught._" Flora thought.

A short while later Lily returned with a leather satchel across her shoulder. "I grabbed some food, water, flashlight, paper and pencil. You know the essentials."

"Paper and pencil?" Flora asked confused.

"In case we want to play a game we can keep score. Are you any good a tic-tac-toe?"

"I'm pretty good at it." Flora told her confidently.

"Good wouldn't want to beat you too bad." Lily teased. Then went over to the table and grabbed the knife out of drawer.

"And what are you going to do with that?"

"We'll need it to cut the food. I forgot to grab one." Lily said placing it in her bag. "Ready to go?"

"Yes."

The two walked out of the cell and down the hall stopping at the corner Lily checked for the guards to make sure the coast was clear. "See that crevice over there." She whispered pointing to a place on the wall a little ways around the corner.

"Yes." Flora whispered.

"When I say go we make a break for it." Lily told her.

"Okay."

Checking for guards one last time to make sure it was safe, "Go." Lily said.

And the girls ran to the crack in the wall as fast as they could. It was a little snug at first for Flora and she had to walk sideways, but once she got a least a few feet in the area opened up and she was able to walk normally.

"Sorry I should have warned you how cramped it'd be at first." Lily said as she pulled out the flashlight.

"That's alright. It wasn't too difficult." Flora assured her.

Lily led the way through all the twists and turns of the caverns until finally they came to a large opening. "Well this is it." Lily said waving her hands in presentation, "The outside."

Flora took in her surroundings it was nothing but mountainous canyons of dark rocks one after another. The sky was filled with dark grey almost black clouds that blocked out any chance of sunlight from coming through. She couldn't believe anyone could survive on such a lifeless planet. _Stella defiantly wouldn't last in this place if she were here_. Flora thought. _Actually neither would she if it wasn't for the collar that she wore. _Flora reminded herself. "Is this Eden the world your father wants me to help restore?" She asked Lily.

"No this isn't Eden. From what my mother told me Eden is worse than this." Lily told her.

"Worse than this how can that be possible? And if this isn't Eden then where are we?"

"I wish I could give you an answer but I can't. I was born here but don't know the name." Lily said, "And I know that seems like a lie everybody should know where they were born but the only thing anybody talks about is Eden and how it used to be. I'm sorry."

"It's okay if nobody told. It's not your fault."

"If you don't mind me asking how are you going to help rebuild Eden?" Lily wondered.

"I don't mind and I don't know your father hasn't told me."

"Oh." She said, "This might sound like a dumb question but why don't you use your magic?" Lily asked taking a seat on a small boulder.

"I can't. This collar prevents it." Flora told her honestly.

"I don't understand mom's never stopped her from using magic. It just kept her safe here because there was no nature."

"I don't know Lily maybe your father doesn't want me to use magic until the proper time." Flora told her, "That_ and if I had my magic I could possibly escape this place since I was kidnapped after all._" Though she kept that thought to herself as she took a seat on a boulder across from Lily.

Both lost in their own thoughts but enjoying the company of the other until Lily spoke. "Xander wasn't wrong about what he said yesterday."

"What do you mean?" Flora asked.

"About my father not even acknowledging that I exist. He wasn't wrong in way… I mean he knows I'm there but he doesn't see me." She said sadly.

Confused Flora said, "I'm not following you."

"I had an older sister her name was Calisto she died before I was born. She fought against the Ancestral Witches when Eden was attacked they killed her." Lily explained. "In the beginning we were all happy. My father would smile at me tuck me in and tell me bedtime stories. But as I got older my father would look at me with such sadness and distance himself from me. I didn't understand why so I asked my mother. She told me that I looked so much like my sister that it made him sad but it didn't mean he didn't love me. He was still grieving for my sister, and me looking so much like her brought it all to the surface again. After my mother died he shut himself away and rarely spoke to anyone. I would purposely get into trouble so he'd have to punish me just so he'd speak to me… but he didn't call me Lily he'd call me Calisto. Every time he speaks to me I'm never Lily. I'm always Calisto to him. Just once I'd like for him to call me by name like he used to when I was small." She said and broke out into tears.

"Oh sweetheart." Flora said as she went over and gathered the sobbing girl into her arms comforting her.

"I wish I had the courage to tell him that I'm not Calisto that I'm Lily." She said between sobs, "But every time I try nothing comes out." Then started crying again.

"I'm sure in time…you'll be able to tell him." Flora said unsure of what else to really say but sometimes saying nothing is the best way to go and just support the other person. So she just held Lily until her crying subsided.

Lily sniffed wiped her eyes, "Sorry I shouldn't put that burden on you."

"Don't worry that's what sisters are for."

"When will I get my wings?" Lily asked after a moment clearly wanting a different topic than her father.

"It's different for everyone." Flora told her. "Some get it just thinking about it. Others get when they're in a dangerous. It just depends on the fairy."

"That sucks I want my wings. I want to know what it's like to fly."

"Well I can tell you that once you get the hang of it you might never want to walk again because it is fun."

"I like fun. Fun is good." Lily said.

"Yeah fun is good." Flora agreed, "So shall we play a game? I bet I'll beat you at tic-tac-toe."

"Actually that's not what the pencil and paper are for I lied."

"Then what's it for?" Flora asked curiously, because honestly she couldn't think of what else to do with it in a place like this.

"Well… I remember you told me that you and Helia kept in touch by writing letters. Then folded them into paper cranes and sent them to each other. So I figured that maybe… you'd want to write him one. Then you could teach me how to send it to him magically."

"Oh Lily… Thank you!" Flora said and hugged the girl fiercely causing them to lose their balance and fall off the boulder and the girls laughed.

"It's the least I could do. You've been teaching me magic and I haven't done anything for you in return. Plus I figured it's my sisterly duty to help you keep in touch with your boyfriend."

"Thank you Lily everyone must be so worried at least now I can let them know I'm alright."

"Why wouldn't you be?" Lily asked as she handed the paper and pencil to Flora, "It's not like you were kidnapped." Lily joked.

Flora just turned her head away and said nothing.

It hit Lily all at once why Flora was unable to use her magic and keeping her in a prison cell. Her father had her kidnapped, but if he needed Flora's help why not just go and ask her nicely instead of abducting her it didn't make sense. Sighing Lily voiced her thought. "You were captured and forced to come here weren't you?"

"Yes." Flora told her honestly, "Do you want this back?" Flora asked holding up the paper.

"No." Lily said sternly "Write your letter I'll send it. And I apologize for my father taking you against your will was wrong."

"Don't apologize for your father Lily. Only he can do that." Flora told her as she began writing the letter. "I don't blame you for any of it you're innocent."

Lily nodded and let Flora write her letter. After she was finished she folded it in the shape of a crane gave it to Lily and explained how to send it.

"We still have some paper left shall we eat and play tic-tac-toe?" Flora suggested.

"Okay sure." Lily agreed happily.

Once they used up the last of the paper and ate all the food they headed back to Flora's "room". Lily again leading the way. When they got to the entrance Lily checked to make sure there were no guards and gave the go ahead for them to make a run for it. When they walked into the room they gasped sitting on the bed was none other than King Adonis himself.

"Where have you been?" He asked calmly.

"I was showing her the river canals deep in the caves. Since she's a guest here I thought she'd like them." Lily lied.

"Did you like them?" The King inquired.

"Yes." Flora said quietly going along with the lie.

"Good." He said, "Feel free to move about this place as if it were your home. I thank you for teaching my daughter how to use her magic. Here in the coming days I'd like you to have dinner with me nature fairy and we will discuss how to bring Eden back from the ashes." With that he got up and walked out the door never giving them a sideways glance.


	14. Letter

**Authors Note:** Thank you to everybody who reviewed. Maeve111999, nissancrazygirl, floramielena, LoveFloraHelia, and SummerGurl22555. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Also if anyone has trouble reading the letter let me know and I'll go back and put it in a normal font.

**Chapter 14**

**Letter**

Helia had been visiting the Black Dragon for a week now and hadn't heard even a rumor as to where Flora was or anything on the mysterious people who had taken her. With a disgruntled sigh he pushed away from the table left some money on the table for his drink. Then headed back to Red Fountain.

"Any luck?" Brandon hopefully asked as Helia was walking down the hall to his room.

"Not a clue." He answered. "How about you?"

"Sadly nothing." Brandon said glumly, "But we've all been taking shifts sitting at the machine to see if anything makes a blip on the radar."

"Thanks I appreciate it."

"Don't even worry about it you'd do the same for us."

"Yeah I would."

"It's late and you look exhausted get some sleep if anything happens we'll wake you up." Brandon told him.

"I will see you in the morning Brandon." Helia with a wave and continued on his way.

"See you." Brandon said and walked off in the opposite direction that Helia was going most likely returning to his room.

Entering his room Helia took off his shoes, tossed his cloak carelessly on a nearby chair and went straight to bed not even bothering to change clothes. Thinking the faster he went to sleep the sooner he could wake up and continue his search for Flora. A breeze blew fluttering the balcony curtains of Helia's room. On that breeze flew a paper crane which glided across and through the room landing lightly on the table next to Helia's bed.

Helia awoke to the sounds of birds singing happily to one another though his mood wasn't happy at all. He was filled with sadness, frustration, and anger. The anger was mostly at himself for not being there to protect the woman he loved. Everyone told him that it wasn't his fault that no one was to blame for Flora's abduction. But Helia did blame himself, if he had just stayed with her that day and said screw the mission which got cancelled anyways. Flora would still be with him.

Knowing Flora wouldn't want him to wallow in self-pity he stretched and looked around the room it was a mess clothes thrown all over the place nothing where it should be. If Flora saw it she'd defiantly tell him to get busy and clean it since he knew how tidy she liked to keep her room. That's when he saw it a paper crane sitting on his table staring at him almost as if it was saying "it's about time you noticed me." He lunged for the bird and opened it quickly and there in all its glory was Flora's beautiful handwriting.

Dear Helia,

I'm alright and I miss you so much. I think about you every day and it gives me the strength and courage to go on knowing that I'll see you again. Though it's not all sunshine and rainbows here. Actually there's nothing here no life. If it wasn't for this weird collar they put on me that doesn't allow me to use magic but also protects me from losing strength, I don't think I'd survive here. Though I don't exactly know where here is. I do know I was brought here to help rebuild a kingdom called Eden. Though I'm told this place isn't Eden. I am scared but I'm not alone I made a friend her name is Lily she's the Princess of Eden. Turns out she's a fairy but didn't really know how to use her powers so I've been teaching her. She's a fast learner and enjoys learning just like I do maybe even more so. She's the reason I'm able send this letter. Once I'm done writing I'm going to teach her how to send it to you. I hope it gets to you soon. Could you check on Chatta for me please I know she was hurt when I was taken I've been worried about her, let her know I'm doing okay. I Love You Helia. I don't know if the intentions of the King are good or bad, but if they are bad please Find Me and Save Me.

Yours Forever,

Flora

_"__I will save you."_ He swore when he finished reading the letter. Jumping out bed he ran out of his room rushed down the hall and barged into the others room. "I'm awake, I'm awake." Timmy said almost falling out of his seat from in front of the machine startled by intrusion.

"I got a letter." Helia said enthusiastically.

"Yeah you get those in the mail sometimes." Brandon said from his bed still half asleep.

"From Flora." Helia explained.

That got everybody's attention.

"A letter how?" Sky asked.

"Lily sent it for her." Helia told him.

"Who's Lily?" Timmy asked.

"The Princess of Eden."

"So Flora's in a place called Eden." Brandon said.

"No."

"Then where is she?' Roy asked.

"I don't know?"

"How don't you know didn't Flora tell you?" Sky wondered.

"Flora doesn't know where she's at but she does know it's not Eden. Look it's hard to explain just read the letter." Helia said as he gave Sky the letter. Which he read and passed it around for the others to read.

"This isn't a lot to go on." Roy said.

"No it's not." Helia agreed, "But it's a start."

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"And we know that she's doing alright for the most part." Timmy said.

"Yeah but I can't help feeling that she's leaving something important out though." Helia said.

"It's Flora." Brandon said, "If she is then she has a good reason."

"Or she just doesn't want to worry you." Sky said

"The fact that she's scared has me worried." Helia told them.

"She was taken against her will of course she's scared." Roy inputted.

"And she can't use her magic if something bad does go down…" Brandon trailed off.

"All the more reason to hurry up and find her." Helia said.

"Yeah you're right." They all said together.

"Let's head over to Alfea and tell Bloom and the girls about this." Sky said.

"Right then let's go. Helia said going to the door.

"Dude wait." Brandon said

"What is it?" Helia asked pausing at the door.

"You've been hanging around the Black Dragon for a week and that place reeks. You'd be doing us all a favor if you took a shower and changed. Then we'll go see the girls."

"You're right. I should shower." Helia agreed.


	15. Field Trip

**Authors Note: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed floramielena, LoveFloraHelia, Maeve111999, dance76326, and SummerGurl2255 I loved you're little Baymax was so cute, and don't worry we haven't seen the last of Xandar. Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 15**

**Field Trip**

The Specialists landed in Alfea's quad just as the girls came running out.

"So what's the big news have you found Flora?" Aisha asked hopefully once everyone exited the ship.

"Sadly no," Helia told her, "But she was able to send us a letter."

"Send a letter." Stella said skeptically, "If she was kidnapped they'd keep her under lock and key with no way to communicate with the outside world."

Not wanting to argue with the Solarian Princess Helia just handed her the letter. "Look just read it and you'll understand."

Stella took the letter read it and passed it around to the other girls.

"So Flo was taken to rebuild a kingdom called Eden but she's not in Eden that's just confusing." Musa said while handing the letter back to Helia

"Has anybody even heard of Eden before?" Bloom asked.

Everyone shook their heads no.

"I'll do a search." Tecna said pulling out her phone. "Nothing not a thing about an Eden."

"Well maybe it's an old place and not in any of your databases." Aisha said, "Why don't we check the library and see if we can find anything out there."

"Good Idea." Bloom said.

With that the Winx and Specialists headed to Alfea's library to see if they could find anything out about Eden.

"Here's what I don't understand." Stella voiced as she was thumbing through a book, "If Flora isn't in Eden then why are we looking up things about Eden."

"Because Stella whoever took Flora wants her help rebuild it. If we find out what happened to Eden we could then figure out who took her and where they might be." Aisha explained.

"I guess that makes sense." Stella agreed.

"I found something." Musa shouted

Everyone rushed over. "What'd you find out?" Helia asked.

"Not much to be honest." Musa said, "But according to the Book of The History of the Magical Dimensions Eden was known as the Kingdom of the Majestic floating water gardens. Since floating islands of garden paradises with cascading waterfalls are scattered about the planet. Its lush greenery and plant life rivaled that of Linphea, but unlike with Linphea where technology isn't allowed Eden allowed people to use technology as long as it didn't hurt or disturb nature." She explained.

"Did the technology somehow pollute the planet and now they need Flora to bring nature back to life?" Bloom wondered.

"Nuh Uh," Musa said shaking her head, "According to this the planet was destroyed by the Ancestral Witches leaving no one alive. The planet itself is a waste land nothing but ash and dirt is left."

"Well somebody did survive either the true royal family or somebody pretending to be." Helia said.

"Hey guys any news on Flora?" Daphne asked coming up.

"She was able to send us this letter." Helia said handing her the letter to read.

"I knew it!" Daphne screamed.

This Caused everybody to look at her like she'd grown a second head since well… Daphne never screamed like that.

"Nobody believed me but I told them. They just didn't listen…" She went on.

"Okay Daphne you're kinda freaking me out." Bloom said, "Why don't we go back to the beginning, now what do you know?" Bloom asked slowly

"Eden." She said.

"Eden." Bloom repeated to urge her on.

"I was best friends with Princess Calisto of Eden." She explained, "We practically grew up together I'd spend summers their or we'd switch and she'd spend the summer on Domino. She was such a free spirit full of energy loved the outdoors you couldn't keep the girl clean. She hated anything dressy the only time she'd wear a dress was if she had to for a royal engagement, but as soon as it was over she'd be ripping the dress off at the seams to get into something more comfortable." Daphne said with a laugh, "When I heard about the attack on Eden and that there were no survivors I didn't believe it. Calisto was a strong fairy the Guardian fairy of her world no less I wouldn't believe she was gone until I saw it with my own eyes. So I snuck out of the palace and bribed a ship captain to take me to Eden. I was appalled by what I saw the gorgeous floating islands had crashed to the ground and were charred black as night all water on the planet had disappeared. Everything that was once green and beautiful were burned and blackened. Nothing was left but small fires, dirt and ash. Among all the destruction were the bodies of soldiers and fairies alike who had fought against the witches. I searched for my friend among them but I didn't find her. I was going to give up and head back to Domino but I decided to check one last place. We would always hangout under this willow tree by the lake so I went there. It was burnt up to nothing but fried branches but underneath were water lilies as if someone had just been there. When I saw them I knew that she was dead and that someone had put the lilies there as marker for her grave. It had to have been Queen Lydia since she was a nature fairy. It also makes sense why the Princess in this letter is named Lily. King Adonis and Queen Lydia must've had another child and named her after Calisto's favorite flower." She said and broke into tears.

Bloom hugged her sister and held her until she calmed down and stopped crying.

"I'm sorry." Daphne said wiping her eyes, "It's just that thinking about her after all this time brought back so many memories and emotions it was like a sensory overload and I couldn't stop myself from crying."

"We understand." Bloom told her.

"What I don't get is if your families were so close then after the attack why didn't they take refuge at Domino." Sky asked.

"That would be King Adonis's doing he hates looking weak and his pride wouldn't let him ask for help he would figure out a way for his people to survive on their own." Daphne told him.

"Okay so this King and Queen kidnap Flora so… what she and the Queen could do a major convergence spell to bring life back to the planet." Aisha suggested.

"It's possible." Daphne agreed.

"If that was the case why kidnap her? They could have just sent her a letter asking for help." Stella said.

"Maybe they were afraid she'd say no." Musa said.

"It's Flora she wouldn't have said no." Stella argued.

"They don't know that."

"Don't defend them Musa."

"I'm not defending them Stella! All I'm saying is that they don't know Flora like we do and that she'd jump at the chance to help someone in need."

"You're right I'm sorry. I'm just worried."

"It's okay Stell. I'm worried too." Musa told her.

"I have a suggestion." Timmy said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Why don't we go to Eden?'

"But the letter said she wasn't there." Tecna said.

"I know that" He said, "But if we go there we might find a clue as to where the people of Eden went after it was destroyed. We find that place-"

"And we find Flora." Helia finished.

"Exactly." Timmy said.

"Then it's settled we're going to Eden." Sky said, "Let's get everything we need for the trip and meet out front in a half hour."

Now that they had what they needed the Specialists and Winx along with Daphne boarded the ship and made their way to Eden.

"How long will it take us to get to Eden?" Aisha asked.

"A couple hours." Timmy told her, "But once we make a trip there we can calibrate the location into the warp drive and if we need to go there again we can get there in a matter of minutes."

"That's amazing." Aisha said.

"Yeah but since we haven't got it into the warp drive yet make yourself comfortable." Roy said.

Sighing Aisha sat back in her seat and closed her eyes to try and get a nap in. Musa just listened to her headphones, Stella read a magazine, Daphne and Bloom stared mindlessly out the window, and Tecna was with Timmy poking at the controls.

"And we're here." Brandon said to no one in particular

"Aisha, Aisha we're here time to get up." Daphne said lightly shaking the Princess of Andros.

"I'm awake." She said rubbing her eyes.

Everyone exited the ship.

"Whoa." Brandon said, "This place was once called the beautiful water gardens. I find it hard to believe looking at it." He said taking in the lifeless black planet.

"Actually it was the Majestic floating water gardens." Sky corrected.

"Either way it doesn't look like it anymore." Brandon replied.

"No you're right it doesn't." He agreed.

"So where do we start?" Stella wondered.

"I'll do a scan for any signs of life." Tecna said.

"What good will that do this place is dead." Stella said.

"True but my scan can let us know if someone else besides us is here and if there is we can question them. Plus it also picks up magical residue so if someone here is or was doing magic we'll know."

"It's worth a shot. Go for it Tecna." Helia encouraged.

"Alright I'm sending out my bugs now to scan the planet." Tecna said and conjured up some bug drones that flew off into the distance, "They should report back to me soon with any information."

"Until then why don't we search the ruins over there?" Bloom suggested pointing to what looked like a crumbling castle in the distance.

"The Royal castle." Daphne said with dismay.

"If this is too hard for you, you don't have to come." Helia told her putting his hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head and said, "No I'll come."

The group headed off in the direction of the ruined castle. Unfortunately when they arrived the place was so shambles that even trying to open the door had it collapsing in on itself.

"The Witches sure did a number on this place." Brandon said.

"Yeah they did." Sky agreed.

"My bugs are back." Tecna said.

"Well that was quick." Aisha said.

"I've upgraded them now they're faster and more efficient in their job." Tecna said as she collected all of the data from her bugs into her minicomputer.

"So what's the verdict is there anyone else here?" Helia asked.

"The only life on the planet at the moment is us." She told him, "But they did pick up a large concentration of residual magic in that direction." Tecna said pointing to the east.

"Then let's check it out, we might be able to find something." Timmy said.

The place smelled of sulfur and unlike the black planet this area was pristinely white except for the blackened trees sticking up from the ground at odd angles not knowing which way is up. In the center were ivory boulders arranged in a circle with black ivy wrapped every which way around them.

"Well this place doesn't look creepy at all." Stella tensely said as they arrived unconsciously shifting closer to Brandon.

"No kidding." Musa agreed getting a cold chill down her spine and hugged herself.

"The magic residue is focused mainly in the circle of those stones." Tecna said keeping close to Timmy, "Let me scan it one more time." She said and sent another bug out. "It's just as thought. The residue goes deep into the ground connecting with the core of the planet."

"Meaning?" Stella asked.

"Somebody was trying to use magic on the core of the planet to return life here." She explained.

"That would explain the freaky trees." Musa said, "I guess they failed and the trees died."

"It would appear so." Tecna said, "It would take an incredibly strong and skilled fairy to do something like this, if it's even possible."

"So this King of Eden want's Flora to revive the planets core so life can return to the planet." Helia said.

"That would seem likely." Tecna agreed.

"Well we now know what they plan to do. We just don't know when they plan to do it." Bloom said. "And we're no closer to finding Flora." She sighed.

"We might not be any closer to finding Flora, but we will know when they plan to do it." Tecna said.

"How do you figure?" Stella asked.

"Well I'm going to leave some bugs behind here in this spot and for them to notify me when anybody shows up." Tecna explained.

"And now that the location is in the warp drive we can be here in a matter of minutes." Timmy Added.

"Smart thinking you two." Stella said, "Then I guess this little field trip wasn't a bust after all. I just wish we could've found out where the people of Eden disappeared to so we could have our friend back."


	16. Dinner, Dancing and Explanations

**Authors Note:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed you're all wonderful. This is the longest chapter I have written so far I hope you all enjoy. Now I'm off to bed because it's very late.

**Chapter 16**

**Dinner, Dancing and Explanations**

Dinner he wants to have dinner with me and discuss how to bring Eden back. That's what he told me yesterday but will it be today, tomorrow, the day after. Exactly how long is coming days? And will I be able to bring Back Eden? If I even can. These were the thoughts going through Flora's head at the moment while she walked the narrow corridors with Lily. "How many days does your father mean when he says the coming days?" Flora asked.

"I don't know he's never said that to me." She told her, "Actually he doesn't really talk to me. I'm surprised he even asked you to dinner. I haven't had dinner with him sense my mother died." She said a little begrudgingly.

Noticing the envious tone Flora asked, "Would you like me to ask in you can join us?"

"No." Lily told her, "Besides he didn't ask for me.", she said heatedly.

"I wouldn't mind." Flora insisted.

"He'd just say no so don't even bother."

"Are you sure? We wouldn't know unless we try."

"I'm positive."

"Okay if that's what you want."

"It is" Lily said in a matter of fact tone the sighed. "I'm sorry I'm being so testy. I should be used to him ignoring me he's done it for a while now. It's just that I want him to be the one to ask me to dinner or to anything for that matter. Do you understand what I'm saying because to be honest I don't know if I'm saying it right?"

"I think I get it." Flora said, "You'd like to spend time with your father but you want him to want to want to spend time with you because he wants too. Not him spending time with you because someone else asked or told him to. Right?"

"Exactly." Lily said as the two continued walking.

As they walked into one of the main halls with soldiers going here and there performing their duties or just enjoying card games. Flora spotted Xandar at one of the tables and he gave her an evil grin that made her skin crawl. Then he excused himself from the table and started walking her way. Her heart started beating rapidly her chest as her nervousness increased the closer he got_. "He wouldn't try anything in a room full of people would he?"_ She wondered. Subconsciously her hand wandered to the sash at her waist that concealed the knife Lily had given her earlier and insisted that she wear it just in case this situation arrived. Lily grabbed her hand and was just about to drag her off somewhere else before Xandar got any closer but to both their surprise Luke stepped up to him and whispered something in his ear that had him marching off angrily. Luke gave her a small nod. She smiled back in appreciation grateful for his help. Then he walked off.

"Do you want to see the river canals for real?" Lily asked, "They really are quite pretty."

"Sure let's go see the canals." Flora agreed wanting to get away from the leering looks the soldiers were giving her. Oh how she wished these dresses didn't show so much cleavage. Hurrying Lily out the door without being too pushy.

Lily led the way through the hallways leading deeper into the caves. It seemed to Flora like they had been walking forever she was just about to ask if they were almost there when she heard the sound of rushing water. They turned a few more corners. "Here we are." Lily proudly announced. "It's pretty isn't it?"

"Yes." Flora nodded in agreement.

The rushing sound she heard earlier were three waterfalls that cascaded into a pool of water that glowed yellow and the water drained into separate canals from the lake.

"How is it glowing yellow?" Flora asked as she sat down.

"The water isn't glowing yellow it's the rocks on the bottom that make it seem yellow." Lily explained. Then stepped into the water that went up to her stomach and pulled out a glowing rock.

"Be careful Lily I don't want the current to drag you away." Flora said worriedly

Lily giggled, "Don't worry the current isn't strong." She said and handed Flora the rock.

"This looks kind of like the orbs in the ceiling of my room." Flora told her, and set the rock next to her.

"I'm sure they do, we use these rocks as a light source. They're everywhere you go here."

"What makes them glow?"

"I don't know. We've used them since before I was born and I'm just so used to seeing them that I never thought to ask how."

"Aren't you cold in there?"

"Nope the water's actually warm. See." Lily said and splashed Flora.

"Hey." Flora said with a laugh. How's the water warm we're deep in the caves shouldn't it be cold?"

"The rocks silly. They're heated somehow."

"Really." Flora said intrigued and picked up the glowing rock next to her and realized that it indeed was warm and also kicking herself for not realizing it before.

"So now that you know the water's nice and warm you should get in here." Lily said and splashed her again.

"Lily you're getting me all wet." Flora protested.

"That's the point come play with me." Lily begged slapping the top of the water.

"Alright give me a second." Flora said she removed the knife from her sash and set it to the side not far from the water. She didn't want it to fall into the water and have one of them step on it and hurt themselves.

As soon as she stepped in she was immediately assaulted with waves of water courtesy of Lily. But Flora wasted no time in returning her own onslaught of water to the young girl. Within no time at all the two were soaked from head to toe but, they didn't care in the slightest because they were having too much fun.

"We should probably get out now." Flora said after blocking a splash with her arms.

"Why?"

"Because we're starting to look like prunes." Flora told her wiggling her shriveled fingers.

Lily looked at her hands and realized they looked just like Flora's, "Okay you're right. Let's get out."

The two got out though Flora almost fell back in due to all the weight of her dress and all the water it soaked up. They rung out there hair and dresses to the best of their abilities. Flora put the knife back in her sash and they started walking back to her "room". As they passed a few people they were given odd glances but they ignored them and continued on their way. Lily did stop a lady in the hall and asked her to bring her some new clothes to Flora's room. The lady agreed bowed and scurried off.

Not a moment after they returned to Flora's room the same lady from the hallway brought spare clothes for Lily. "Thank you." Lily said.

"You're welcome your majesty." She said then bowed and left the room.

"Lily I was wondering are there any children your own age to play with here." Flora asked, "It's not that I don't like having you around because I do." Flora assured her, "I was just curious." She asked while pulling out another dress and undergarments.

"There are." Lily answered then went into the bathroom to change.

Flora took this opportunity to change as well still unhappy about how much cleavage it showed, and when Lily emerged from the bathroom she asked, "Why don't you play with some of them?"

"I tried but none of them want to be my friend." She said glumly.

"You're a wonderful a girl Lily, I don't see why they wouldn't want to be your friend." Flora said as she went into the bathroom and grabbed a couple towels so they could dry their hair better.

"I don't know why either." Lily said taking the towel that was offered and started drying her hair. "Maybe they're afraid of me or something." She said after a moment.

"Now why would they be afraid of you?"

"I don't know but whenever I tried to approach them they'd get a worried look bow and runaway."

"Hmm maybe they're intimidated by you because you're a princess." Flora suggested.

"Well I wish they weren't because it'd be nice to have a friend."

"What am I not a friend?" Flora teased as she was drying the ends of her hair.

"Nope." Lily said, "You're more than just a friend you're my sister."

This made Flora smile. "I'm sure you'll make lots of friends one day just give it time little sister."

Later that day while Flora was teaching Lily how to magically make small items appear Luke showed up.

"Luke." Lily said excitedly, "What brings you hear?" she asked.

"I came to see how your studies were coming along plus I have a message from the King for you Miss Flora." He said.

"You can just call me Flora Luke." She told him.

"Alright then Flora. The King wants you to have dinner with him tomorrow evening and I am to escort you when the time comes." He said.

Flora nodded and said, "As for Lily's studies she's doing quite well. She's a fast learner."

"Yeah I'm doing great look what I can do now." Lily said then snapped her fingers and made a hairbrush appear.

"That's wonderful Princess." Luke said.

"That's not all I can do watch." She then changed her pale yellow hair to blue and summoned three water balls and turned them into butterflies and made them fly around the room and disappear.

"Magnificent your Majesty." He said proudly, "You're becoming quite a fairy I'm sure your mother would be proud."

"Do you think so? Really? She'd be proud?"

"I know she'd be proud." He told her confidently, "But I must be going I have a few more duties to attend to. If you'll excuse me." He said and bowed.

"Luke?" Lily said.

He paused at the door and turned around, "What is it?"

"If you're not busy later would you like to have dinner with Flora and me?" She asked twirling her fingers as a small blush came to cheeks.

He smiled at her and said, "I'd be honored your grace I shall await your arrival in the dining hall." Then left.

Lily beamed with delight and spun in a circle, "He's gonna come to dinner." She said once he was out of earshot.

Flora smiled knowingly and said, "You have a crush on him don't you."

"What a crush on Luke that's silly." She said as her cheeks darkened slightly and quickly pulled her hair over her shoulder and began absentmindedly stroking it.

"The blush on your cheeks and the way you're fidgeting say different." She said, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Though she wondered if she should tell her that Luke was into men not women. Looking at how happy she was Flora decided against it not wanting to break the little Princesses heart as to what she assumed was her first crush.

"Thank you Flora." Lily said coming over and giving her a crushing hug. "But now I have a big problem."

"And what's that?"

"I don't know what to wear."

Flora laughed, "I wish my friend Stella were here she'd know what you should wear."

"But you'll help me won't you?" Lily pleaded.

"Of course."

Lily had all her dresses sent to Flora's room though why they just didn't go to Lily's room Flora couldn't say it seemed to her that that would be an easier choice. But Lily wanted to do it here and Flora didn't mind. They settled on a light blue gown with an Asymmetrical Neckline with an A-Line waist. Flora also did Lily's hair by putting a braid across the top of her head like a tiara left two strands in the front to frame her face curled those into a wavy ringlet and pulled the rest back into a pony tail and curled the ponytail leaving ringlets to cascade down her back.

"There you go all done." Flora told her

Lily turned around towards the mirror, "I look so pretty."

"That's because you are." Flora said,

"Thank you." She murmured, "But I feel as if something is missing."

"What could be missing you look gorgeous." Flora told her.

"I don't know…but something is."

"Hmm…" Flora pondered while she took in Lily's reflection from the mirror, "I've got it. You need something to pop and offset all the blue. So… you can borrow this." Flora said taking off the origami crane necklace Helia had given her and fastened it around Lily. "But I want it back after dinner." Flora said sternly.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to it." Lily swore clutching the bird.

"It took us so long to get ready that its dinner time. Ready to go to the dining hall?"

Taking one last look in the mirror Lily breathed in deep and let it out, "Yes I'm ready to go."

"Good because I don't know where the dining hall is." Flora said.

Giggling Lily said "Follow me I'll lead the way."

After taking so my twists and turns down hallways they finally made it to the dining area. Glancing around Flora saw many different people not just the soldiers she was used to seeing. There were women, children, even elderly all conversing laughing and enjoying the company of one another. Flora looked to Lily whose eyes kept darting across all the different faces probably looking for Luke. Then her eyes lit up and she started walking quickly and Flora followed. As they were walking people bowed before the princess as she went past.

"Princess." Luke greeted with a bow, "Flora." He said with a friendly nod which she returned.

Lily returned his bow with a curtsy, "I'm sorry I'm late." She said.

"That's alright I've only just arrived myself. And I must say you look very beautiful tonight."

"Thank you." Lily replied her face turning scarlet.

"Shall we sit?" Flora suggested motioning to the table behind Luke."

"Yes of course." Luke said and stepped aside for the girls to pass.

He held out the chair for Lily to sit and did the same for Flora. Once everybody was seated a woman came over with a tray of glasses filled with water and gave each of them one. Right after her another person came over with plates of food of what looked like chicken and rice with a side of mashed potatoes. Though Flora new it wouldn't taste like that, but she had also gotten used to the food having no flavor what so ever. Luke supplied most of the conversation talking about the different drills he taught the soldiers, to piloting an airship. Lily clung to every word he said. When the conversation switched to her she seemed to practically stutter at every question.

"Don't be so nervous." Luke told her, "I know you're not used to being around so many people but we've always been able to talk to each other normally. Don't let the crowd scare you."

"R-right the crowd." Lily said.

Flora doubted it was the crowd that scared her. Lily probably thought of this like a date so she was doubly on edge. But she just smiled and watched as Lily regained her composure and tried to talk with confidence.

When dinner was over and their plates removed a band in the corner that Flora had missed earlier or they just weren't there started playing an upbeat tune, and couples started to get up and dance. "Would you like to dance?" Luke asked Lily when he noticed her watching the couples.

"I don't know how." She answered timidly.

"That's alright there are ways to dance even if you don't know how." Luke assured.

"How is that possible?"

"You'll see c'mon." Luke said offering his hand.

Lily took it a little hesitantly but allowed Luke to lead her onto the floor and the music changed from upbeat to slow. Luke pulled Lily a little closer picked her up gently under her arms and placed her on the top of his feet. Then he began dancing twirling them around the room to the sound of the music. "See you're dancing." He told her.

"I'm standing on your feet." She said.

"It's still dancing Princess." He said with a smile, "Just enjoy the ride."

Watching the two Flora had to admit Luke was a really good dancer.

"Excuse me Miss?" Flora heard a voice say a turned around it was an elderly gentlemen.

"Yes?" Flora asked.

"Well it seems a shame that a beautiful young lady like yourself is sitting here all alone. I was just wondering if you might do me the honor of dance." He asked extending his hand, his eyes never once leaving her face which Flora appreciated.

"I'd be delighted." Flora said accepting his hand and the two joined everyone on the dance floor.

Everyone danced and carried on merrily until they couldn't anymore sitting at the table to rest their aching feet. Flora looked at Lily her face was flush from all the dancing since when the music shifted Luke started teaching her different steps to try, never once complaining when she messed up and stepped on his toes. She also noticed that the little Princesses eyes were beginning to close then would force themselves open. Faking a yawn she said, "I'm getting pretty tired perhaps it's time for us all to get some sleep I have a feeling it's pretty late."

"You're right." Luke said also noticing how tired Lily was, "Plus I have an early morning meeting to attend." He said. "I'll walk you ladies to your rooms."

"Alright I guess I'll go to bed." Lily said trying to hide a yawn.

The three left the hall and traveled down the corridors eventually they came to a set of double doors and stopped. "I had a wonderful evening Princess thank you for inviting to dinner." Luke said and gave Lily a polite kiss on the hand causing her to blush.

"Thank you for accepting." She said, "Before I forget here Flora your necklace." Then she lifted the necklace over her head and handed it to Flora, "Thank you for letting me borrow it."

"You're very welcome." Flora said and put the necklace on.

"Goodnight." Lily said.

"Goodnight." Luke and Flora said together.

Then Lily went inside to her room and the two continued on down the hall. "I'm surprised you didn't hit me." Luke said a moment after they were walking.

"Why would I hit you?"

"Because I kissed her."

"You kissed her hand that's a sign of respect but I doubt she realizes it."

"That's true." He agreed, "So how bad does she have it?"

"How bad does she have what?"

"Her crush."

"You knew?"

"Yeah I've known for a while."

"Then let her down gently when the time comes and explain why you're not interested."

"Hey even if I was in to women Lily's far too young but don't worry I'll let her down easy and explain everything to her."

"Good. Now can I ask you a question?"

"I'm all ears."

"Do you know how I'm supposed to help restore Eden?"

"Not a clue." He told her, "The only ones who know that are the King and a few of the high ranking monks I think."

"Great." Flora said unenthusiastically.

"Hey cheer up." He said lightly nudging her in the arm, "I'm sure it's nothing dangerous. The King is a good man he just makes poor choices sometimes. Nobody's perfect ya know."

"That's true." Flora agreed.

"I'll see you tomorrow at dinner then." He said stopping at a doorway.

Looking in Flora realized it was her room. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight." He said.

The day flew by rather quickly Flora and Lily took a walk through more of the caverns that nobody else new of and most of the spots they went through they didn't even need the flashlight since tons of the glowing rocks were scattered all over the walls and ceiling. But unlike the rocks in the river caverns these were an array of different colors from blues to reds, yellows, pink, green even orange. Some even had multiple colors on one rock.

"This place is gorgeous." Flora said.

"Yeah." Lily agreed, "This is my favorite cavern. "I've never brought anyone here."

"Then I consider myself very lucky that you shared it with me."

"I figured I should show you this place because I have a feeling I won't be seeing you much anymore." Lily said sadly.

"Why would you think that sweetie?" Flora asked gently.

"Well after dinner with my Father you'll most likely be helping him restore Eden which means you'll leave here and I won't see you again."

"Even if I do help your father and it takes me away from here there's no reason why we still can't keep in touch." Flora told her. "We can send letters like with spell you did for me so I could send a letter to Helia."

"And how are we supposed to do that you can't use magic right now." Lily argued.

Flora sighed, "Well I'm pretty sure that once we get to Eden this thing is going to come off." She said gesturing to collar around her neck. "Otherwise how can I help the planet grow without my magic? And since I'll have the use of my powers we'll be able to send letters."

"You really think so?'

"Yes." Flora said with nod, "I do."

"We should go. By the time we get back it'll be dinner time and we don't want to keep my father waiting."

They got up and made their way through the caverns back to Flora's room. "You should change."" Lily told her as they entered.

"Why?"

"Because your dress is covered in dirt." She said pointing at the dress.

Looking down Flora realized she was right and being dressed like this was no way to have dinner with a king. She went over to the over to the armoire and looked through to find a decent outfit settling on a strapless ruby red evening gown with a flowing skirt. She placed the knife that was in her sash under the pillow on the bed. She doubted she'd need it if she was with the King. Once dressed she brushed her hair and pulled it back into a half bun and let the rest of her hair hang down. She turned towards Lily when she was done. "Better?" She asked.

"Much better." Lily said.

"Knock, Knock." Said a familiar voice in the doorway.

"Luke." Lily exclaimed happily. "Thank you again for last night. I'm sorry I stepped on your toes so much." She said with a blush.

"You're very welcome your highness." He said, "And don't worry about my toes it didn't even hurt." He said with a smile.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"Positive little one."

"Alright then I won't bring it up anymore then." She said.

"Are you ready Flora? The King's waiting."

Taking a deep breath the letting out she said, "Yes I'm ready let's go."

Then joined Luke at the door. "Wait." Lily said urgently.

"What is it?" Flora asked.

Lily rushed her suddenly engulfing her in a tight hug that made her take a step back from the force of it. "In case you leave after dinner. I just wanted to get one more hug in before you go."

Flora smiled down at the young girl and returned the hug with just as much vigor. "Don't worry even if I do leave tonight we'll see each other again." She said.

"Promise?" Lily said.

"Promise." Flora told her.

Lily stepped away and allowed Flora to go with Luke but stayed watching until the two were out of sight. Luke led Flora to a set of giant double doors and the two guards standing outside the room opened the doors and they walked through. Inside the room King Adonis sat at a table that was set up with a lavish display of foods of all kinds' meats, fruits, vegetables, Flora even spotted what she thought was wine.

"Your Majesty may I present The Guardian Fairy of Nature and her home planet of Linphea Flora." Luke said as they walked to the table.

"Your Majesty." Flora said and curtsied.

"Flora please sit." The King said kindly gesturing to a seat across from him.

Flora sat in the chair and with a little help from Luke who pushed it in for her. "Thank you for bringing her Luke wait over there now if you would." King Adonis told him airily motioning towards the walls. Luke bowed and did as he was ordered.

"Thank you for meeting with me." Adonis said sincerely.

"Thank you for the invitation." Flora answered.

"I must apologize for the food it may look delightful but I'm afraid the taste…well there isn't any." The King said as servants were dishing out there meal.

"That's alright I've grown accustomed to the food here."

"Right of course you have." He said a bit bashfully.

"Do you mind if I ask a question before we discuss the restoration of your kingdom." Flora asked.

"No of course not by all means ask away." He said.

"When I was with Lily in the river canals the rocks were glowing and heated. I was just wondering how they glow."

Adonis laughed boisterously and said "Flora you are most observant. To know the answer to that question you must know the history of this planet."

"Would you mind telling me the history of this planet?" She asked sweetly

"I'd be delighted though it may be quite long."

"I don't have any plans. So please I'm all ears." She said.

"Very well." He said taking a drink of wine, "This planet we're on is called Tenebris Petra Regnum." Seeing the confused look on Flora's face he translated, "Dark Rock Kingdom."

_"__Makes sense."_ She thought.

"But it wasn't always called this, it was once known as Montuosa Troglodytam Valle or Mountainous Troll Valley."

"Trolls." Flora said surprised.

"Yes this planet was once inhabited by trolls." He said not minding the intrusion. The rocks and Mountains of this planet were once covered in vegetation and lustrous plant life. Which would seem surprising given the heavy cloud coverage on the planet letting in very little sunlight. In fact centuries ago this Planet revolved around two suns one was enormous while the other very small barely a quarter size of the other. The larger sun died releasing a massive supernova on the planet destroying any and all life on the planet. Which is now why it is referred to as the Dark Rock Kingdom. But to answer your question about the rocks and why they glow, the supernova you see released tons of radiation onto the planet and after all the centuries the rocks have absorbed it in turn it makes them glow and warm."

"But isn't all that radiation dangerous." Flora said getting a little nervous after all she played in a pond full of them not mention sat around in a cave surrounded by them. Heck the rocks were everywhere.

"If this place were dangerous I would never have brought my people here Flora. I studied this place for years before the downfall of my Kingdom and once I learned the radiation wasn't harmful, I decided if the need should arise and my people needed a safe place to hide in case of attack this would be it. For no one has even considered this world livable in ages I'm not even sure if anyone remembers it exists." He said taking a bite of food. "Now shall we talk about Eden and its restoration?"

"Of course." Flora said, "How can I help."

"You see when the Ancestral Witches attacked they weren't just out to destroy us they absorbed all the magic and energy out of the planets core." He told her.

"But without energy or magic in the core the planets dead and gone there's no chance of revival." Flora said.

"I thought so to at first too but I have found a way to revive the core."

"How?" Flora asked amazed.

"There is a formation of magical rocks close to the castle in Eden which I and the monks have created over the years. Each of the rocks is in tuned with the energy and magic of one of the major planets of the magical dimension Domino, Solaria, Andros, Linphea, Zenith, Melody and Eraklyon, plus a few others that act as power boosters and conductors. Here's where you come in my dear. You will be placed in the center of the stones and act as a catalyst of sorts your nature magic will activate the stones and then each of the stones will drain energy and magic from each individual planet then the magic will pass through you and into the core reviving the planet." He explained as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "Though I must tell you we've tried this before and failed." He said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Flora asked still trying to wrap her head around all the information she was given.

"My wife…" he began, "She was also a nature fairy and dreamed of returning Eden back to its former glory as much as I. Not just for our people's sake but for our daughter as well. She wanted her to see blue skies and know the feel and smell of grass. It was Lydia who figured out that in order for anything to grow you needed the power of nature so she became the first test subject in the experiment to bring back our home. Unfortunately her powers weren't strong enough and she lost her life trying to bring back our world. With her last dying breath she told me that she believed we needed the power of a guardian fairy." Then he was silent lost in his memories.

Flora was silent as well taking everything in. This process wasn't even a one hundred percent guarantee that it would work. Not to mention that it would destroy the entire ecosystem of the other planets it could even kill her. She took a deep breath and said "You want me to die trying to bring back your world when this isn't even a sure thing that it will work. And what of the other world's my home world of Linphea if you take its energy and magic you will throw it out of balance. This would throw the entire magic dimension out of balance causing chaos throughout all the worlds possibly destroying them. Have you thought of the countless innocent people that could lose their lives because of this?" She told him her voice raising an octave after each statement. "There has got to be another way."

Adonis's eyes grew dark, "There is no other way!" He shouted, "

"What if there is." She shouted back an idea coming to her. "The Breath of the Ocean it enhances powers and spells."

"The Breath of the Ocean is a myth." He said interrupting her, "We searched for it and came up empty handed."

"It's not a myth its real the reason you couldn't find it was it was hidden in the Infinite Ocean where only Sirenix fairies can pass through safely." She told him. It helped me bring life back to a severely damaged place on Earth. My Sirenix powers are gone but my friends and I still have our Sophix and Bloomix powers and I bet that if we converged our powers together with the Breath of the Ocean we might be able to restore Eden, the worlds wouldn't turn to chaos and most importantly nobody would have to die. " She conveyed to him hopefully.

Adonis sat back in his chair in mulling the idea over in his head then looked over at the wall, "She has a point." He said, "We could try doing this without taking energy and magic from the other planets."

"Who are you talking to?" Flora asked looking over at the empty wall.

He completely ignored her question and continued, "No you're right there is no other way. I should never have doubted you I'm sorry." He said.

Flora more confused than ever looked over to Luke on the opposite wall who had a worried look on his face, and he held his hands up in gesture that said he had no idea what was going on either.

The King cleared his throat and said, "I'll give you a few days to get your affairs in order write out your last goodbyes to your family and friends and your will incase this goes wrong and the test claims your life. If that happens I'll make sure everything is delivered."

"If this doesn't work it'll kill me. Y-you're just going to let me die." She said her voice cracking.

"It's a necessary sacrifice." He said calmly.

"B-but I gave you an alternative plan."

He looked at the wall again. Turning back to her he stated simply, "It wouldn't work."

"You're crazy." She whispered. "You can't use me for this its murder." She shouted slamming her hands on the table as she stood.

"It is a necessary evil for the greater good of my people." He shouted back and he stood.

"You're a Murderous! Psycho!" She screamed.

Then the doors exploded off their hinges and in walked a very angry looking Lily. "I won't let you." She screamed, "I won't let you kill her."

"Lily." Flora said in awe but also wondering how she overheard the conversation.

"Daughter this does not concern you now return to your room."

"No!" Lily shouted

Soldiers came rushing into the room probably due to the ruckus Lily was causing.

"Guards take my daughter back to her room and have one of the monks put an anti-magic barrier around her room." The King ordered.

"Keep away from me." She yelled and sent a large blast of blue magic at the group of guards and sent them flying.

"Get rough with her if you must." Adonis said, "It's the only way she'll learn."

Flora saw more guards come in and they advanced on Lily she had to admit she was doing well against them but she wasn't go to stand there and watch a group of grown men attack a little girl. She rushed over and tackled one of the soldiers who was about to hit her from behind but he easily pushed her off.

"Do not harm the nature fairy I need her in good health for what's to come." The King bellowed right as the soldier was about to hit her.

Taking this opportunity Flora scrambled over to Lily but she was already being protected by Luke. Then feeling of immense pain coursed through her body and she screamed. Which caused Lily and Luke to look her way and they were blasted away by one of the soldier's energy weapons. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a familiar face Xandar stood there and waved slightly with a smile on his face. Guards came and hoisted Lily and Luke off the ground. "Put him in a cell." The king ordered, "And get her to her room and lock her in."

"Yes sir." The guards said.

"Flora don't worry I'll get out." Lily said squirming against their hold as they dragged her out, "I'll save you do hear me. I promise I'll save you. Do hear me? Flora. I promise I won't let you die. I promise. Flora!" She screamed as they dragged her down the hall.

"Take her back to her cell." Adonis ordered.

"Yes sir." Xandar said then he came over and pulled Flora to her feet and whispered in her ear, "It's just you and me now Emerald. We're going to have so much fun. "


	17. An Old Friend

**Authors Note:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed Maeve111999, dance76326, Wolfslick, and SummerGurl2255 sorry I couldn't get it up by Wednesday but the beginning of my week was crazy busy. Thank you all for reading and enjoy.

**Chapter 17**

**An Old Friend**

"Xandar." King Andonis said as he was leaving with Flora.

"Yes my King?" Xandar asked.

"Once you return the nature fairy to her cell I want you to come back and see me immediately." He ordered.

"Of course sire." Xandar replied and pulled Flora out of the room.

As they were walking Xandar jollily asked "Aren't you curious as to why the King wants to see me?"

"No." Flora answered emotionlessly. Her thoughts on everything the King had just told her moments ago.

"To tell you the truth." He continued in a carefree tone, "I already know what he wants to talk about. He's going to punish me for hurting you. After all he did say that no one was to harm you and I went and zapped you anyways. Oh well. It is what it is. But for the record… whatever pain he inflicts on me I'll make sure you get your share of it later." Then laughed giddily as they continued down the halls. "It looks like we're here." He said happily as they reached the room then spun Flora around to face him and pulling her into a tight hug that pinned her arms to her sides. "When I get back we'll have plenty of time to play." He said looking down at her, "And this time there will be no interruptions. Luke is locked away and the little fairy princess has been grounded so nobody will be to save you this time." Smiling evilly he released her and gave her a nudge in the door putting the electrical bars up. "Think about that while I'm gone. See you soon Emerald." Then he left.

Flora dropped to her knees gasping for breath as the severity of the situation came crashing down on her. He was right no one was going to save her and she finally knew where she was with no way to let anyone know. The last days of her life were going to be spent being tortured by a sadistic maniac then offered up as an unwilling sacrifice to revive a dead planet whose resurrection would throw the entire magic dimension into chaos possibly destroying it. The tears just started coming of their own accord "I don't want to die." She sobbed, "Helia where are you?"

Luckily for Flora Xandar did not return that night.

The Winx and the Specialist were all sitting in the girl's common room dorm. And by some miracle they were able to persuade Ms. Faragonda and Griselda to let the boys stay over until they found Flora. Their argument being that when Tecna's alert finally went off signaling that something was up on Eden they had to be ready to go at a moment's notice so they could save their friend. The two agreed but Griselda said that she'd always be keeping an eye on them to make sure they weren't up to any _mischief_ as she put it.

So here they all sat most staring aimlessly at a giant monitor Tecna and Timmy had set up just waiting for the thing to make a beep show a blip or whatever it was going to do to let them know someone was on Eden. Aisha unlike the others wasn't watching the monitor she was sitting at Timmy's machine trying to find Flora that way. She knew she was just staring at a screen too but it made her feel a bit more proactive hooked up to it. Oh how she wished Nabu were here so he could comfort her if only he would just wake up she thought, but pushed it out of her mind she had to think about Flora that's how the machined worked. Shaking her head of all thoughts she cleared her mind and focused on her missing friend.

Helia sat watching the monitor he hated playing the waiting game but what else could he really do? He had no idea where Flora really was. His cellphone vibrated and he pulled it out of his pocket. It was a text from Riven telling him to get to the Black Dragon ASAP. He got up and grabbed his black cloak.

"Where you off to?" Timmy asked.

"The Black Dragon." He said.

"Dude you were there yesterday and came up empty handed why go there now?" Brandon asked.

"I got a text to go there so I'm going." He said.

"Want us to come along for backup?" Sky offered.

"No I don't want to look to conspicuous. I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Timmy asked.

"Yep." He said with a nod.

"Good luck then." Roy said, "I hope you find something out so we can go save Flora."

"Me too." Helia agreed. With that he put the cloak on headed out the door and onto the campus jumped on his leva bike and made his way to the Black Dragon.

Walking into the Black Dragon Helia spotted Riven at one of the back tables and made his way there, at least he hoped it was Riven since everybody pretty much dressed the same here.

Once he sat down Riven asked, "What took you so long? I was afraid the guy was going to leave."

"There was a ton of traffic." Helia replied, "And what guy?"

"The man over there in the corner," He said with a nod pointing towards the man, "Check out his arm band. That's a willow tree and you said the ones that took Flora had emblems of willow trees didn't you."

"Yeah on their shields no one ever mentioned an arm band before."

"Every time someone came into contact with them was during a fight though and since shields are a lot bigger than an arm band that's one the things you'd notice first." Riven said.

"That's true." Helia agreed.

"It's at least worth looking into so I figured I'd give you a heads up."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it Flora's a friend I want her back safe and sound just like everybody else."

"So did you find that girl you were looking for?" Helia asked making casual conversation while keeping an eye on the man.

"Yeah got her back to her dad poor kid was scared senseless when I showed up to rescue her thought I was going to hurt her."

"Well you do have one of those faces" Helia joked.

"Hey." Riven said somewhat offended.

"I'm kidding we all know once you get past that rough exterior you're a puppy dog underneath."

Riven just scowled and looked the other way.

"So if you've finished your mission why are you still hanging around here?"

"The foods actually not half bad here." Riven joked.

"Seriously why be here if you don't have to."

"Same reason you're here my friend's missing and I want to find her."

"He's on the move." Helia whispered abruptly ending their conversation.

The man was on the move alright and he came right over and sat down at the table with Helia and Riven. "It's about time you showed up Helia." the hooded man said.

Helia and Riven both reached for their swords.

"There's no need for that." The man said and took down his hood.

"Luke." Helia whispered in shock.

"It's nice to see you too Helia." He said.

Riven just looked back and forth between the two confusion written all over his face.

"This is impossible you're dead… you died I watched you fall."

"My death was greatly exaggerated."

"If you survived that fall why didn't you return to Red Fountain?" Helia wondered angrily.

"I found a better purpose a place where I felt I belonged." He said ignoring the anger in Helia's voice. "I thought you wanted to go to art school so why are you still at Red Fountain?"

"I did drop out of Red Fountain and go to art school but I found a reason to go back." Helia told him calming down some.

"That reason being Flora you wanted to be closer to the little nature fairy right."

Helia's eyes went dark and he slammed his fists on the table leaned over Luke "Where's Flora?" he asked darkly, "If you've hurt her I swear I'll"

"You're making scene." Luke said interrupting him.

Helia looked up indeed some of the patrons were looking at them, but fights here weren't uncommon in fact they were a given people were probably just bored and looking for some good entertainment.

"And I haven't hurt her. In fact I'm here to help you save her."

This got Helia's attention and he sat back down much to the disappointment of the customers who went back to minding their own business.

"Okay I know it's important to get to Flora and all but who is this guy?" Riven asked irritated.

"I'm Luke."

"I got that part." Riven said, "How do you know Helia?"

"This one's touchy." Luke said, "Alight I'll start from the beginning but also make it short and to the point. Helia and I go way back friends since childhood. And let's just say that I knew from a young age that I was different from most of the other boys. It wasn't until I became a teenager that I realized what it was, turns out I was gay and when I finally came out everyone I cared about abandoned me even my parents they kicked me out and told me never to come back until I was "_normal_". The only one who stood by me was Helia he didn't care stayed my friend heck his parents even let me move in, shortly after that we enrolled in Red Fountain. The students there pretty much ignored me as well or avoided me like I had the plague, but I was already used to others ignorance so it didn't bother me. We were on a mission chasing after a few renegade trolls in the mountains. We fought and one of them knocked us over a cliff Helia managed to grab onto a branch sticking out of the side and caught me in the process. But our combined weight was too much for it and it started to crack so I let go and fell into the rivers below."

"We searched for you where did you end up?" Helia asked.

"Not in Magix." Luke said, "As I was trying to make it to shore I was sucked into a portal and lost consciousness when I came to I was lying on a bed and a pair of crystal blue eyes were staring at me then disappeared in flash when they realized I woke up. Moments later a fair skinned women with midnight black hair and green eyes walked in trailed by a little girl with the same skin but pale yellow hair and the same eyes that were watching me. According them I popped up out of nowhere while they were having lunch by an underground lake and landed in it. Queen Lydia that was the woman recognized the Red Fountain uniform pulled me out and offered to take me back after I had rested. I asked who she was and she told me the whole story how the ancestral witches destroyed her kingdom. I felt like I owed her if she hadn't been where I landed I would have drowned so instead of returning I offered her my service in thanks for her pulling me out. She accepted but told me if I ever wanted to return to Red Fountain I was free to do so. I came out to the soldiers there and not one of them cared and treated me just like they treated everybody else. It was a liberating experience to be sure. I stayed and couldn't have been happier. Queen Lydia died a few years later but I didn't know all the details until yesterday. And this is where Flora comes in." He said solemnly, "King Adonis there's something wrong with him. It's like he's gone crazy. Apparently they've found a way to bring back Eden it involves these stones set up on Eden they made it to where once they're activated it'll drain the magic and energy from the planets all across the magic dimension pass through Flora and send it to the core of Eden to restore the planet. but it can only be activated by a nature fairy. This is how Queen Lydia died they tried using her nature magic but she wasn't strong enough and it killed her."

"But if you take away each planet's magic and energy it'll throw the entire universe into chaos." Helia said.

"That's exactly what Flora told him and she offered up a different solution with something called the breath of the ocean but the king refused the idea and plans on using her to activate it in a few days. I don't think she'll be able to survive" Luke said, "Plus I think the King's gone crazy he was talking to invisible people during dinner. It was creepy."

"Okay so the king is nuts. That's still plenty of time to get a team together and go and get Flora." Riven said confidently.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Luke told him.

"Why's that?" Riven asked.

"Xandar." He stated simply.

"Who's Xandar? Flora never mentioned anyone by that name in her letter." Helia said.

"He's a very bad man who delights in the suffering of others." Luke told him, "He's taking a liking to her and not in a good way. Once I heard her say you're name I knew I had to protect her, but I can't be there all the time. Luckily for her she's made a friend in Princess Lily or more of a sisterly bond really. She never leaves her side. But as of yesterday it's all changed and Xandar has free reign. Lily heard of what they planned and attacked without a plan getting herself locked in her room with an anti-magic barrier set up around her room with orders not to be released until Adonis came for her. I jumped in to help her and got arrested for it."

"Then how are you here?" Riven asked,

"And why the hell didn't you take Flora with you?" Helia asked venomously.

"There wasn't time." Luke said, "I broke free of the guards stole an airship and flew here. I knew you'd come here and try to find answers so… here I am."

"Where's Flora?" Helia asked darkly.

"Tenebris Petra Regnum."

"Huh?" Riven asked confused.

"Dark Rock Kingdom." Luke elaborated.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Riven said.

"My ship is ready let's go." Luke said.

"We should get the others." Riven suggested.

"There isn't time I don't want to leave Flora alone with Xandar any longer than I have to who knows what he'll do to her." Luke told him.

"Riven go back and let the others no what's going on." Helia instructed, "I'm going with Luke."

"I don't trust this guy he could be leading you into a trap." Riven said.

"You don't have to trust him." Helia said, "But I do. Now please tell the others. I'll see you at Dark Rock Kingdom."

"Fine." Riven grumbled, "But if anything happens to my friends you're the first one I'm coming after got it." He told Luke threateningly.

"Dually noted." Luke said with a nod.

The three split up Riven to Alfea and Helia and Luke off to rescue Flora.

"Once we get there I'll drop you off in one of the nearby caverns, then I'll go in and get Flora." Luke said while they were on the airship.

"No I'm coming in with you." Helia objected.

"It'll be less conspicuous if I go alone if I had you they'd no something's up.

"But you've been arrested won't it look odd that you're walking around."

"I'll say Adonis had a change of heart and released me if anyone asks."

"But you assaulted other guards and stole a ship."

"Helia trust me I know what I'm doing besides if I get into trouble there are tons of hidden caves to lay low in until the trouble dies down. Here's a map. I'm going to drop you into this mountain cavern. I want you to make your way to this cave opening that's where I'll bring Flora. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Good cause this is your stop." Luke said opening the door of the ship you'll have to parachute down it's not wide enough for me to land."

Helia nodded grabbed a parachute and jumped.

**Authors Note:** Next chapter we'll see what's going on with Flora.


	18. Escaping a Madman

**Authors Note:** This was the hardest chapter for me to write I kept rewriting it never satisfied with it. In a way I'm still not happy with it but I wanted to get it out for everyone. If the fight scenes are terrible I apologize I'm not good at writing them and have no experience with fighting sense I've never been in a fight. I've had shouting matches but nothing that's ever come to blows. Any who I'll stop rambling now and thank you to SummerGurl2255, LoveFloraHelia, dance76326, andSapphireBlue24 for reviewing. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and thanks for reading.

**Chapter 18**

**Escaping a Madman**

Flora didn't know how long she sat there or if it was morning or night. Her knees were aching but she didn't care nothing seemed to matter anymore. Why worry about silly aches and pains the life she lived would soon be over anyway. Shaking her head and inwardly yelling at herself for giving up so fast. Yes she may not have her powers but she was still a capable woman, she had proven that before taking on the Treants back on Linphea. If she could do that then she could find a way out of this place. Getting up and rubbing the soreness out of her knees she went over to the bars of her cell. They looked electric but it could just be for show to scare people, tentatively she reached out her hand and grazed the bars with the tip of her fingers. A jolt of electrical energy shocked her arm making it tingly and numb. "Oh… that was stupid, that was stupid." She said grabbing her arm and hopping around the room like a kangaroo. "Okay Flora if a something looks like it can electrocute you it most likely can. So glad I wasn't wearing and ring and even more happy that my necklace by some miracle didn't attract any of the electricity." She flexed her fingers as the feeling in them returned, "New plan maybe there's something in the bathroom." Flora glanced around the bathroom, "Can't use the toilet, towels are a nope, the curtain rod I can use that." She ripped off the shower curtain and tried pulling the rod off the wall. "I know I've been here awhile and strength diminishes over time but this is ridiculous." Flora said pulling the rod vigorously with all her might. "What did they do cement it in?" On closer inspection, "They cemented the thing in. Now what am I going to do?" She said throwing her arms up exasperatedly. "The knife I still have the knife." As she was going to retrieve the knife from under her pillow she tripped over the rug and landed a few inches away from the bed.

"You know hiding under the bed is the most cliché move someone can make." Came an all too familiar voice, "But I must say the view is quite nice."

She turned her head and Xandar was standing in the doorway smirking evilly at her. There were no bruises or bandages on him at least none that she could see. Maybe his punishment wasn't physical if that was the case then she was grateful to be spared that extra torment that he had threatened.

"I was just thrown into isolation until morning." He said pulling her out of her thoughts, "So that means you don't get extra punishment." He sighed, "But sadly two days is not enough time for all the things I had planned for us and it seems our good buddy Luke has escaped which gives us even less time so the two of us are going to go on a little field trip." He said pulling some rope out from behind him.

"What about Eden's restoration?" Flora asked as she slowly moved closer to the bed and pulled herself up, her back to him which wasn't ideal but she wasn't trained in weaponry attacking head on wasn't a good idea. Plus she didn't want to draw any attention for what she had planned.

"Eden's restoration." He scoffed as he made his way towards her and her heart pounded faster with each step he took, "I never cared about restoring that place sure I grew up there but that was it. "Besides I was always told that home is where your heart is and my heart defiantly isn't in Eden." He whispered the last part in her ear as his arms encircled her shoulders pulling her closer to him.

_"__Like you have a heart." _Flora wanted to say but kept it to herself as her body stiffened and did her best to repress a shudder from his touch.

"I knew the moment I saw you that day in the rain your laughter and the light in your eyes. You had to become my newest toy. I wanted to steal you away then and watch the light fade from your eyes and your laughter turn to screams of agony. As I watched you fall into despair and become nothing more than a lifeless doll a shell of your former self. I went to your school that night to do just that but your boyfriend was there standing guard that night and all the nights after until the day I took you for myself." He told her as one of his arms slid down her body wrapping around her waist trapping one of her arms.

_"__Helia had been standing watch over me all that time."_ She thought.

"Now that I have you all to myself I can do just that." He said nuzzling his head her hair, "Once we get to where we're going it'll be magical."

She pulled away from his vile touch but he just tightened his hold on her. "Yes struggle please it makes it so much more enjoyable when you bring out that fiery side of you. But we are running out of time we can play more later."

He quickly grabbed her free hand and brought behind her back when he grabbed her other hand and did the same she leaned forward and with all her might slammed her head into his. The shock of the blow had him releasing her she quickly grabbed the knife from under the pillow and ran for the door. But he recovered fast and seized her arm she whirled around and stabbed him just below the shoulder next to his armpit pulled it out and went for the exit.

He howled in pain and anger. "Little bitch." He seethed, "I'll teach you." He drew the remote from his pocket and pressed the button.

The seizing pain made Flora stumble to the floor just outside the door. _"Fight the pain Flora fight it." _She told herself as she tried forcing her body to crawl away but it was no use he was on her in an instant grabbing her by the hair and throwing her back into the room with such monstrous force that she was unable to keep her footing and landed hard on her back knocking the wind out of her. "I was going to be nice and gentle in the beginning." He said while taking the knife that was clutched in her hand, "But you just had to go and piss me off." He said getting on top of her. "Now how shall I punish you? Perhaps I should show you what it feels like to be stabbed, or I could carve out a nice little pattern on this pretty face of yours." He threatened as he traced her face with the side of the blade leaving a trail of his blood from the wound she had inflicted. "No… as good as you look stained in blood I don't want to ruin that face of yours quite yet. I'll just give you a little reminder about who it is that you belong to." He said while tracing the side of her neck lightly with the tip of the knife then began moving it across her shoulders down her side stopping just above her hip. "Here's a good spot." Then without warning he slashed into her.

Screaming in pain at the onslaught she felt the blood running down her side dampening the dress making it cling to her skin. She tried pushing him off of her but he was too heavy. He laughed at her futile attempt, "We're not done yet." Then showed her the remote turned the dial up a notch and pressed the switch. The agony was immense causing a bloodcurdling shout to erupt and making her see stars practically boarding on unconsciousness. "Good now that I have you compliant we can do this the easy way." He said grabbing her arms and was about to tie them when someone yanked him off of her.

"What the hell are you doing?" She heard someone say, "That girl is the salvation of Eden we were given strict orders not to harm her. The King will have your head for this."

"The King can rot for all I care nobody's taking my new toy away from me." Xandar said and went to stab the soldier but he dodged it and disarmed him and gave him a few good punches. Amidst the fighting Flora heard a small clattering sound she looked to her right and the remote was lying next to her. Reaching for it weakly she grasped it and placed it in her bra. If she was ever going to escape this was it while Xandar had his hands full with the soldier. She willed herself to crawl towards the wall doing all she could to repress the pain noises she wanted to make from her injury. Using the wall as support she got to her feet and hugged the wall to avoid there fight as she made it to the exit. Once out the door she ran ignoring the throbbing intense ache in her side. As she was running she heard Xandar scream "Emerald!" followed by the sounds of running. Clutching her side she picked up the pace and went for the crack in the wall that she and Lily used to go outside. She didn't remember which tunnels they used to get out but she didn't care anything was better than being in arm's length of that maniac.

As she was sliding through the small space she heard him say, "You can't hide from me." Then footsteps were heard behind her. Once she made it to the larger opening she just started running hoping the darkness would give her some cover and hoping she didn't run into a dead end. She stumbled over a few rocks and boulders but she just got up and ran adrenaline kicking in giving her an extra boost of power but the sounds of his footsteps were never far off. A dim spot of light was shining so she made her way there hoping it wasn't just one the glowing rocks that were scattered across the caves. Finally she made it to an exit she was so happy to see that grey lifeless sky. But the footsteps were coming closer frantically she took another step but there was nothing there to catch her fall and she went tumbling down the rocky mountainside. She landed at the bottom with a thud, shoes gone, the skirt of her dress torn to pieces, her body bruised battered and scraped she lied there a moment catching her breath. By some miracle she managed to get to her feet, reaching into the dress she pulled out the remote and threw it praying that nobody would find it and that it blended in with all the other black rocks around. The sound of cascading rocks reminded her of the danger she was still in. Moving as quickly as possible she attempted to make a run for it. Unfortunately she didn't get far.

"I've got you now." He said as he ran up and grabbed her around the waist digging his fingers into the side that he had sliced causing even more blood to seep out of the wound and slide down her leg. Making her scream in pain. This time he wasted no time in securing her bonds tightly behind her back then dragged her off. Even though she was injured and tied her up it didn't stop her from resisting and pulling away trying to go in a different direction. Which only seemed to irritate her capture and he'd yank viciously on the rope making her fall. Then continue walking not even waiting for her to regain her footing and dragged her exhausted body behind him through the rocky Cliffside as she yelled in pain and protest.

He growled angrily stopped and looked at her, "All of your stupid whining is going to get us noticed. So quit screaming there'll be plenty of time for that later."

"Never. If screaming is what it takes to get away from you then screaming is what I'll do." She shouted at him.

"Is that so?" He smirked walked back to her bent down and grabbed at her skirt and she gasped in fear. "Don't flatter yourself." He said while ripping a piece off covering her mouth with it and fastening it behind her head, "I may be a lot of things but I'm no rapist." He told her, "Now you can yell all you want." He said with a laugh as he got up and hoisted her to her feet then continued on his way with the muffled complaints of his prisoner coming from behind him. Again she began tugging at the rope and he jerked it causing her to fall once again. Just like before he started dragging her behind him but suddenly the rope went lax and upon a closer inspection he realized the rope had been cut somehow. He looked to his captive but she was just as surprised as him. He went to grab her but a barrage of laser beams stopped him in his tracks.

"You'll never touch her again." An angry voice shouted from the shadows echoing through the canyon.

Flora knew that voice and her heart skipped a beat just thinking about him but how did he figure out where she was and how did he get here she wondered.

"Who are you show yourself. Only a coward fights from the shadows." Xandar bellowed.

"Coward." Helia scoffed as he emerged from the darkness "Only a coward would attack a defenseless woman."

Flora wanted to argue but taking in the whole of the situation with her having no powers and currently being tied up he had a point she was defenseless.

"The boyfriend." Xandar laughed, "Now how'd you get here?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really."

"Step away from my girlfriend."

"Why don't you come over here and make me." Xandar challenged, "Besides I'm far from done playing with her yet." Then he moved towards Flora.

With lightning speed Flora had never seen before Helia ran and punched Xandar in the jaw making him fly back a few feet. "I said you'll never touch her again." He said standing between Xandar and Flora.

Spitting out a tooth and wiping the blood from his mouth Xandar said, "You pack quite a punch. Aren't you supposed to be a pacifist?"

"Not today." Helia said taking a fighting stance.

"Good. Then this should be fun. I'll kill you first that ought to put a damper in that feisty spirit of hers." Xandar replied and ran at Helia.

Helia met him head on and the two began trading blows. Xandar went in for a right hook but Helia ducked out of the way and came back with and uppercut. That connected with a crack making Xandar step back in a daze. But Helia didn't stop there he came back with a roundhouse kick knocking him to the ground gravel crunching underneath him at the force of the impact.

Severely winded Xandar got to his feet rushed at Helia feigned a punch and threw dirt in his eyes blinding him. Taking advantage of his opponent's momentary weakness he sent a powerful kick and Helia landed in the dirt with a thud. Not one to miss an opportunity to kick someone when they were down Xandar landed a few good blows to Helia's stomach.

Before he could land another hit Helia caught his foot and pushed him away then quickly rubbed the dirt out of eyes and got back up.

Xandar pulled out a knife and dashed at Helia who wasn't able to dodge the assault quickly enough and got a cut across his cheek. He felt the blood start to trickle down his face as he was avoiding the rapid slashes coming his way.

Helia managed to catch the arm holding the blade and the two began wrestling back and forth for control of the knife. Then the knife sunk into flesh as Helia saw the shock in Xandar's face and watched the light leave his eyes. When he was positive there was no life left in him he removed the knife from his neck and let the body flop to the ground.

He went over to Flora cut the bindings and removed the gag. "Are you alright?" She asked reaching out to gingerly touch the side of his face.

It was just like her to worry about someone else's wellbeing before her own he thought." I'm fine Flora. It's just a scratch." He assured her placing light kisses on her reddening wrists.

"I wasn't talking about that you jus-"He put a finger to her lip.

"I know." He said, "Do you hate me now?"

"No. Never." She said while shaking her head. Then launched herself at him, "I was so scared." She sobbed as the tears streamed down her face.

"I know but it's alright you're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you." He said comforting her while running his fingers through her hair.

Once she calmed down Helia wiped away the remaining tears from her eyes and said, "Let's get you out of here." And went to lift her up into his arms.

"OW!" she cried in pain.

"What's wrong? Where are you hurt?" He asked setting her down gently.

"Oh pretty much everywhere." She replied trying to laugh it off but failed miserably.

Then he truly looked at her he had noticed the scrapes and bruises, but the amount of blood that she was covered in made his blood boil. If he could bring Xandar back to life he would, just to kill him again. "Where's all the blood coming from?" Granted all her scrapes had bits of blood coming from them but Flora knew what he meant. "My side most likely since that's where he stabbed me."

Inspecting the wound Helia said, "It doesn't look too deep but we need to stop the bleeding I don't want you going into shock." Then put pressure on the wound and she hissed in pain. "Sorry." He said, "Now I just need something to wrap around it." Too bad he left his cloak on Luke's ship and stashed the parachute where no one would see it.

"My dress." Flora offered, "There's not much left of it but it should be good enough until we can clean and bandage it properly."

"Right." He said tearing a few strips off.

"How did you find me?" Flora asked as he was securing the makeshift bandage.

"I heard you scream."

"That's not what I meant."

"Luke." Helia answered, "Luke brought me here."

"Luke." She said surprised, "How do you know Luke."

"We grew up together."

"That explains why he looked out for me." She said as Helia picked her cradling her in his arms. "I can walk." She huffed out due to the quick pain in her side that subsided shortly after.

"We're on a rocky Cliffside and you're not wearing any shoes." Helia pointed out, "Besides your feet look like they could use a break."

Lifting a leg to inspect one of her feet she saw all the dirt and cuts from her previous running and being dragged along behind a crazy person she realized he had a point and didn't argue further. She sighed and rested her head on his chest listening to the steady pounding of his heart. "Helia?" She asked quietly as he walked.

"Hmm." He replied looking down at her. The smoldering look in her eyes stopped him in his tracks. She raised up towards him and closed her eyes, but she couldn't quite make the distance he raised her higher in his arms and leaned down capturing her lips with his as the two shared a kiss full of passion, longing, worry and pent up desire. Neither wanted to break contact but they reluctantly released each other there would be time for that later when they were safely back on Magix.

The sound of running footsteps crunching on gravel had them hiding behind a tall boulder. Setting Flora down Helia prepared for a fight. "Helia, Helia," someone hurriedly whispered.

"Luke." Helia whispered back coming out from behind the boulder.

"Flora's missing and there was a dead guard in her cell so my guess is Xandar got to her. Adonis has got the place on alert we've got to move quickly and find her and get out of here before this place is crawling with soldiers. Why weren't you at the rendezvous point and what happened to your face?" Luke asked.

"I wasn't at the rendezvous point because I heard Flora scream. I fought with Xandar that's how I got this scrape and now here we are."

"If you saved Flora where is she?"

"Here." Flora said stepping around the boulder and leaning against it.

"Whoa. He did a number on you didn't he?" Luke said taking in Flora battered body. "I'm sorry I wasn't there." He said sincerely.

"It's alright you were getting help." She told him.

"Okay new plan first we treat the injuries then we get off this planet." Luke said pulling a first aid kit out of his pack.

"What about Lily." Flora asked as Luke was cleaning out the stab wound since it was the worst of her injuries, and she was doing her best not to flinch whenever it stung.

"Lily will be fine. Adonis won't hurt her."

"The man is crazy he was talking to nothing." Flora countered.

"Trust me I don't intend to leave her here. Once we get you out of here safely I'm coming back for her. I promised her mother I'd look after her and protect her no matter what." He told her effectively ending the discussion, "You're all set let's get going." He said putting the first aid kit away. Helia picked up Flora once again and Luke led the way to his ship.

They could see the ship just ahead and they picked up their pace. When they neared the ship a whooshing sound was heard and the next thing they knew the ship was blown to pieces. The force of the explosion sent them flying backwards and crashing to ground. Flora landing a few feet away from the guys. Struggling to his feet and ring with in his ears Helia rushed over to Flora making sure she was alright.

Once he had confirmed that she wasn't severely hurt he looked around for Luke. He spotted him a few feet away with his sword out and at the ready. Glancing around the canyon Helia saw the soldiers moving in on all sides. "Secure the nature fairy and do not harm her." Helia heard a tall golden blonde haired man command.

"Yes my King." The soldiers said.

"We're out numbered." Helia said

"And surrounded." Luke put in.

"If only I could use my powers I could help." Flora said.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Helia said, "I won't let them take you."

The soldiers charged and Luke went to meet them he swung his sword and unleashed a storm of lightning on them. "Magic sword never leave home without it." He boasted.

"Is this really the time to bragging about your weapon." Flora said.

"Easy flower child I'm just getting warmed up." Luke said swinging his sword the color changing from yellow to white and a gale force wind erupted from it sending the soldiers flying.

"Above us!" Flora shouted.

Adonis was leading soldiers on leva-bikes and they were firing lasers at them. Helia and Luke brought out their shields joined them together to cover not only themselves but Flora as well. Helia doing his best to return fire. As they were busy guarding from the assault from the sky the soldiers on the ground used their own magical weapons first making the ground shake throwing them off balance and sending gusts of wind at them now they were the ones flying through the air.

Adonis swooped in and caught Flora before she hit the ground and flew off towards a waiting airship. "Helia!" she cried.

"Go. I got this!" Luke said and sent more lightning at the soldiers coming their way.

Nodding Helia used his laser string glove and attached it to one of the leva-bikes flying overhead climbed up knocking off its pilot and raced after Adonis. He fired shots at the King but his soldiers protected him and returned fire. He did his best to dodge the attacks but some did nick the bike. Two soldiers tried to box him in but he rammed one then kicked the other off his bike and when the other came back he kicked him off too. He saw Adonis's bike land in the ship and the hatch started to close. Helia gunned the engine rushed the ship just as the door was closing he jumped off the leva-bike and through the small opening rolling to a stop.

"Your persistence is admirable." Adonis said while shoving Flora towards two soldiers. "But it ends here." He said and pulled out a sword and ran at Helia. Helia blocked his attack with his shield pushed Adonis away and followed up with a punch to the face and kick to the chest. Clutching his chest clearly winded by the blow he gave a signal to the guards and the side door of the ship opened swirling mass amounts of wind throughout the ship. Adonis grabbed a nearby crate and threw it at Helia who jumped out of the way to avoid it only to have one of the soldiers come up from behind and shove him towards the open door. "Helia!" Flora screamed and rushed over to him the soldiers not even bothering to stop her since they were too busy trying to stay upright in all of the wind. She caught him by the front of his shirt before he fell out the door and started pulling him back in but Adonis grabbed her from behind with one arm and pulled her back in and pushed Helia with the other. Helia tried grabbing Flora's hand but missed and grasped the necklace instead the _snapping_ of chain was heard clearly between the two as Helia fell from the door.

"Nooooo. Helia! Helia!" She screamed.


	19. Battle on Eden

**Authors Note:** Sorry this took so long everybody I had crazy writers block, but I wanted to get this out by the end of the month since I'm moving up North and don't know when I'd have the time to post. If it seems a little rushed I apologize like I said wanted to get it out. Thank you to everyone who reviewed Maeve111999 if you're reading this while still on vacation I hope you're having fun, dance76326, LoveFloraHelia, and SummerGurl2255. This is the last chapter I thank everybody for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy. And to everyone who has favorited and followed it means a lot to me to know that you enjoy my story and like it enough to want to keep track of its progress and add it to your favorites. I'll shut up now. Enjoy everybody.

**Chapter 19**

**Battle on Eden**

Riven jumped off his leva-bike before it even stopped ignoring the shocked looks and shouts from the students at his sudden appearance, and ran for the Winx's dorm and pounded fiercely on the door. He was just about to barge in when Musa opened the door.

"Riven." She said surprised to see him standing outside the door. "What're yo-"

"Tenebris Petra Regnum." He blurted out before she could finish her question. "I mean Dark Rock Kingdom."

She just looked at him confusion written on her face.

He shook his head, "Why is this so hard?" He said frustrated. "Flora's."

"What about Flora?" She said pulling him into the room and slamming the door gaining everyone's attention. "Spill it what do you know about Flora?"

He cleared his throat "Flora's being held at a place Dark Rock Kingdom."

"How do you know that's where she's at?" Sky asked.

"Luke told Helia and me." Riven said.

"Who's Luke?" Bloom asked.

"Apparently he's a friend from Helia's childhood and they enrolled in Red Fountain together but on mission everyone thought he died and Helia dropped out and went to art school. That is until he met Flora and reentered."

"Aw he reentered just to be closer to Flora and they weren't even dating yet that is so sweet." Stella said, "Why can't you be more like Helia." She said glaring at Brandon.

"I was already at Red Fountain before we started dating." Brandon defended, "So technically I was like Helia."

"You're right I'm sorry." She said.

"We are getting off the subject." Aisha said, "How'd Luke know about Flora? How'd they meet?" She asked.

"He was working with the guys that took her." Riven told her.

"What!" Everyone shouted.

"Where's Helia now?" Timmy asked.

"He went with Luke."

"Is he stupid? That guy could be leading him into a trap." Musa said.

"That's what I said." He told.

"Okay then where is this Dark Rock Kingdom and how do we get there?" Sky questioned.

"I don't know he didn't say. All he said was that, that's where Flora's at."

"Well that's just great." Stella said sarcastically.

"I'll do a search for it maybe something will pop up." Tecna said.

"What was the other name you called it before? Tene what?" Musa asked.

"Tenebris Petra Regnum." Riven answered.

"It sounds familiar like I've heard it somewhere before." She said.

"How's the search coming Tecna?" Roy asked.

"It's taking forever. I'm getting so much information on rocks but nothing on a rock kingdom. But it's still searching."

"The History of Magical Dimensions." Musa blurted, "That's where I've heard the name." Then she snapped her fingers making the book appear thumbed through it until got to what she was looking for. "Here it is Tenebris Petra Regnum formally known as Montuosa Troglodytam Valle it was originally a world inhabited by trolls but when one of its suns exploded obliterating life on the planet it became a barren wasteland of just rocks and darkness."

"My powers will be weakened in darkness not sure how good I'll be in fight there." Stella said.

"Don't worry about it Stella." Bloom said, "We got a few potions from Professor Palladium made from the Happy Lily Rose that will restore your magic power, plus heal injuries." She assured her.

"Does the book tell you where the planet is?" Riven asked bringing everyone back to the real issue.

"Hang on there's a map of the dimensions at the back." She said flipping to the back of the book. "Here it is and it's not too far from Eden."

"How far away is it from Eden?" Stella asked.

"This far." Musa said holding up her index finger and thumb with a small space in-between.

Riven did his best to hide a smirk and Stella just said, "Very funny."

"Hey you're not the only one who can crack jokes." Musa told her.

"Let me see that." Timmy said.

Musa handed him the book. "Okay so the place really isn't that far from Eden we could warp there and if we maintain a high velocity speed we could reach Dark Rock Kingdom in about a half hour."

"Then that settles it we'll get what we need and back Helia up rescuing Flora." Sky said.

"You coming with us?" Musa asked Riven. Happy that their decision to remain friends didn't leave any awkwardness between them.

"You know it." He said his eyes brimming with determination and excitement of the battle to come.

Musa loved those eyes they were the window to his soul. It was filled with strength, bravery, and resolve to never give up no matter how difficult the fight. Yet there was also passion, gentleness, and kindness a part of him that he only showed to her. Sure he had some bad qualities to he was stubborn, jealous, and willful, he could be downright rude sometimes but if he didn't have those qualities he wouldn't be Riven. Deep down she still loved him deeply and wondered just where did they go wrong?

Helia was falling through sky barreling towards the earth he quickly looked around for something that he could grab onto to stop his quick decent but sadly he didn't see anything in sight. Sure there were mountains but none of them had anything he could latch onto.

"Hey grab my hand." Someone called to him.

Looking toward the sound of the voice he saw a young girl with pale yellow hair flying not that far away and coming his way. He reached out and took her hand and she got closer.

"Whoa." She said as his weight made her fall through the sky but she flapped her wings harder to stay upright and brought them gently down to the ground. "This is so cool. I finally got my wings." She cheered. "And I must say my outfit is awesome. What do you think Helia?" She asked spinning in a circle.

She wore a green aqua halter top the laced up in the back like a corset from the bottom of her top a strand on of black fabric on each side crisscrossed over her stomach and attached to her tutu skirt which was also aqua green but with a black bottom layer at the back of the skirt was a black bow with aqua trimmed ends the long strands reached the back of her knees. She wore combat boots that were almost to her knees with green aqua laces. Black lacy fingerless gloves completed the ensemble. Her wings were like a spider's web and cast an iridescent glow and atop her head was a small black tiara with a green gemstone in the middle. "You look great." He told her, "Kind of punk rocky."

"Awesome, but what's punk rocky." She asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain but first how do you know my name?"

She giggled, "That's easy I heard Flora scream it. I was going to go after the ship but, I knew I wouldn't be able to catch up to it. Then I saw you falling and you dying would defiantly make Flora sad."

"Why were you going after the ship?"

"I was trying to save Flora. Duh."

"Who are you?" He asked though now that he thought about it he probably should've asked that first.

"Right introductions. I always keep forgetting about those." She said then cleared her throat. "It's a pleasure to meet you I'm Lily Princess of Eden." She said doing her best to curtsy in a tutu.

"It's an honor to meet you Princess." He said returning her curtsy with a bow. "And thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome and just call me Lily."

"Alright then Lily."

They heard footsteps crunching on the rock and turned towards the sound Helia ready for a fight While Lily conjured up some energy blasts.

"Whoa, whoa easy it's me." Luke said putting his hands up in surrender as he rounded the corner.

They each dropped their stances and Lily made her energy balls disappear.

"Lily!" Luke said surprised, "How did you get out of your room? And you got your wings. How?"

"Well first off getting out of my room was easy." She said, "Dad must've forgotten about the hole that was behind my dresser and I know these caves like the back of my hand so it wasn't hard to get to the surface. It just took me awhile because I had to dodge some of the guards and monks. And as to how I got my wings well once I made it out of the caves I saw Dad's ship flying through the air I knew Flora had to be on it. The only thing on my mind was saving her so I ran and jumped off the cliff hoping it happened and thankfully it did. Then I saw Helia falling so I saved him. But isn't this outfit awesome?"

"Yeah it's wonderful." Luke told her, "Very punk rockish."

"That's what I said." Helia said.

"I seriously need to figure out what punk rock is." Lily said crossing her arms in frustration.

"Wait. Did you say you jumped off a cliff?" Luke asked that bit of information finally sinking in."

"Yep." Lily replied.

"You could have died!"

"That's beside the point." She said waving off his worry.

"How am I supposed to look after you if you do crazy stuff like that?" He yelled angrily stomping away slightly.

"Luke please don't be mad. I don't like it when you're mad at me." She said going up to him and clutching his arm.

"Luke I'll admit what she did was reckless but I'm glad she did it." Helia said, "If she hadn't I'd be splattered all over the ground right now."

"Helia's right. He'd of been a pancake if I didn't come along." Lily said.

Luke sighed in frustration there really was no point in dwelling on it she'd already done it and he was happy that she was still alive. "Fine just tone down that reckless behavior of yours."

"Whatever you say." She said with a smile, "Besides we have far more important things to worry about like getting to Eden. As I was making my way out I overheard some of the monks talking they plan on doing the ritual today."

"I thought the King wanted to wait a few days." Luke said.

"With everything that's happened I guess he changed his mind." She said.

"We have to get to Eden now!" Helia said.

"How they blew up my ship remember." Luke reminded him.

"Maybe there's one here we can take."

"Doubtful. King Adonis is smart he wouldn't leave us a ship so we could stop his plans."

Helia sighed, "True. Now what do we do?"

"Wait don't you stay at Red Fountain?" Lily asked.

"Yes."Helia said.

"Well Flora did mention that each team had their own airship. Couldn't you just call them up and ask for a ride?"

Just as Helia was about to grab his phone to call the others it rang. "Hello?" He said.

"Helia its Timmy could you guys move back some so we can land?" He asked.

"Sure but how did you know where I was?" Helia asked.

"Easy I tracked the GPS on your phone." Timmy replied. "Bye." He said and the phone went dead.

Helia put the phone back in his pocket and motioned for the others to get out of the way.

"How did we not notice an airship flying over us?" Lily asked as they were getting out of the way.

"Guess we were too caught up in our own conversations and thoughts." Helia supplied.

"We need to be more observant of our surroundings." Luke said.

They nodded in agreement.

"All aboard the Red Fountain Express." Brandon called as the door opened.

"Who's this lovely young lady?" Brandon asked as they boarded.

"This is Princess Lily." Helia said.

"The one from the letter?"

"Yep. And this guy." He said pointing at Luke, "Is Luke."

"Hello." Lily said.

"Hey." Luke said with a wave."

"Hi." Brandon said.

As soon as they entered Stella let out a squeal of excitement. "Oh my gosh you are so cute." She said. "You've got to be Lily."

"Yes I am and who are you." Lily asked.

"I'm Stella." She said.

"The Princess of Solaria and fashion designer?"

"Aspiring fashion designer." Stella corrected.

"Then you're just the person I need to talk to."

"Okay… What's up?"

"Helia and Luke said my outfit's very punk rocky I was just wondering well what is punk rock?" Lily asked.

Stella laughed, "Come and sit next to me and I'll tell you all about it." She said, leading Lily towards a seat.

"I'm getting an alert there is quite a bit of movement and magical energies coming from Eden. Tecna said.

"Everyone buckle up. Sky said, "We're going to Eden so be ready for a fight."

Looking at the necklace that had been clutched in his hand since the fall Helia thought "_I'm coming Flora just hold on._"

Flora was lead out of the airship the sight of the planet made her gasp it was completely desolate nothing but ash and dirt even the sky was a blackened and there was a smell of sulfur in the air. The soldiers pulled her to the other side of the airship. This area unlike the rest of the planet was a pristine white and seeing the blackened trees coming up at crazy angles broke heart. She could only imagine the pain they must've felt when there life was quickly snuffed out. Two monks walked to the center of a circle of ivory stones with black ivy wrapped around them and secured shackles into the ground. Once they were finished they motioned the soldiers who were holding Flora forward and she was forced to her knees and each monk took an arm locking the restraint around her wrist tightly making her wince. When she was secured the soldiers and monks left and King Adonis came and knelt down to her level pulling out a small key which he used to unlock the collar around her neck.

"_Finally. Now I can use my magic and get out here._" She thought.

She went to summon a magical energy blast to break the chains after all it was pointless to transform and try to fly if she was stuck to the ground. Unfortunately nothing happened. She tried again but came up with nothing.

"It's pointless." Adonis said, "I knew that if you didn't help willingly as soon as your collar was removed you'd try to escape using magic. So I had the cuffs made they're just like the collar blocking your ability to use magic. But they're spelled so that when the monks start chanting you'll be drained of your powers and the process of returning Eden to its former glory will begin."

"You can't do this!" Flora protested pulling at her restraints, "Not only will I die in the process but this will throw the entire magical dimension into chaos killing countless others."

"I care not for the welfare of the other worlds as long as Eden is restored that is all that matters. I thank you for your noble sacrifice." He said and walked out of the circle. "Begin." He commanded.

The monks began chanting in a language Flora had never heard and immediately she felt the drain of her magic and the stones around her began glowing brightly the black ivy untangling parts of itself from the rocks and slithering like a snake towards her. They raised up in the air and slammed back down burrowing into the ground. A purple ring appeared beneath Flora and the ivy emerged latching onto her and wrapping around her body Stealing even more magical energy from her. As it wrapped around her arms the chains holding her shattered. With the chains gone she tried to communicate with the vines but they wouldn't listen it was like they weren't even alive that they were more machine instead of a part of nature. She tried to break free of them with her magic but as soon as she summoned her magic the vines would steal it away and they began dragging her down into the circle under her. Then she remembered the dreams she had before she came the ones she could never quite remember but left her feeling uneasy. They had black vines that pulled her down into darkness trapped forever never to be seen again.

"No I don't want to be trapped in darkness." She cried struggling in vain against the mechanical roots and continued to pull her into the ground. "Someone help me. Helia!" she screamed.

"They're shooting at us." Stella shouted

"Did you expect them to just let us land and take Flora." Aisha said.

"No. I knew they'd put up a fight but I didn't expect an airship fight." She said as the airship swayed dodging attacks and barrel rolling to avoid larger beam attacks while returning fire.

"All this spinning is making me queasy." Lily said holding onto her stomach.

"Please don't hurl on my shoes." Stella said, "They're new."

Lily just whined as the ship spun some more.

"Timmy try to get us as close to the ritual site as you can and take out the rocks." Helia instructed, "That should stop ritual."

"Roger that." Timmy said maneuvering the ship. "But it going to be a little difficult to get an opening with all these ships firing at us."

"I'll take Red Wing out to draw some of the fire." Sky said, "And whoever sees an opening first takes the shot."

"Okay." Timmy agreed.

"Be careful Sky." Bloom said.

"Don't worry I will." He said giving her a smile.

Sky jumped into the Red Wing and he and Timmy had an all-out Aerial with the airships of Eden. Weaving and dodging through the masses taking shots when they could and when they landed a direct hit their target would crash to the ground.

"Timmy I've got a clear shot." Sky said over the intercom.

"Yeah I do too." He said.

"I'll take the left side." Sky said.

"Then I've got the right." Timmy replied. "Three, two one." Timmy counted down.

In unison they said, "Fire." As they pressed a button to shoot the rocks causing a cloud of smoke.

When it cleared the rocks were still in place shining brightly.

"You hit those I saw you hit those." Stella said,

"Why didn't they get destroyed?" Tecna asked.

"Who cares about that." Musa said, "Why are those creepy black vines wrapped around my friend and dragging her into the ground?"

"Enough questions let's just get down there and rip her away." Aisha said

"Yeah." Lily agreed, "Besides no nature fairy, no power for the stones." She added.

"Alright then girls let's do it." Bloom said.

"Magic Winx Bloomix." They said together.

Once transformed everybody jumped out of the airship minus Timmy who stayed to fight with a few remaining airships along with Sky. The closer they got to the ground all the Winx unleashed their attack on the soldiers below.

"Infinite Echo."

"Bio-Rhythmic Blast"

"Light Spectrum."

"Volcanic Attack."

"Water Bolt."

The soldiers were blasted back making room for everybody to land safely.

"How's your stomach?" Stella asked Lily.

"Better now that we're not spinning." Lily replied.

"Great then let's go kick some butt." She said.

But Adonis wasn't going to make this easy for them now that he was so close to restoring his home. He positioned more soldiers around the area and what monks weren't chanting he ordered them to use their powers to prevent any interruptions no matter how it was done. Drawing together their magic the monks created a hoard of creatures of various shapes and sizes to confront the rescue team.

"Ew there are ones that look like worms." Lily said then flapped her wings to hover above the ground slightly, "Ah and they're coming this way. Stay away. Water Ring." She cried creating rings of water that spiraled towards the creatures making the little bugs and wormlike creatures disappear.

"Nice one," Musa said.

"Thanks." She said.

"Alright here's the plan." Bloom said, "Lily will focus on taking out the smaller ones while rest of us take on the larger ones."

"So we have to fight the ugly gooey blob ones who can't seem to make up their minds on what they want to look like." Stella said pointing to a creature that looked like a half man half crab monster then switched to something that looked like a shark with legs. "Pick a form already." Stella yelled irritated as she shot a large beam of energy at the creature blasting it to pieces.

"Who cares what they look like just attack them." Helia said shooting the shark man until he exploded.

"Is it just me or do these guys seem rather easy to beat?" Riven said as his boomerang blasted through three of the creatures.

Just then all of the bigger ones eyes glowed red and changed into what looked like a Minotaur but instead of having the head of a bull they had the head of tiger with giant horns. Each carrying a weapon of either an axe, hammer, or sword. While the little ones looked like either a centipede or spider and shot out magical attacks.

"You just had to say something didn't you." Brandon said as the beasts came charging towards them.

"Hey if you can't handle it." Riven said switching to his sword as he dodged an enemy attack cutting off its arm and jumped in the air slicing it down the middle.

"Who says I can't handle it." Brandon said jumping out of the way of a giant hammer that was about to crush him then runs at the monster giving him a few kicks to the center knocking him back before taking off his head with his sword.

"Sky Timmy is there a way either of you could clear me a path to Flora before she's completely sucked in?" Helia asked while as he wrapped up a monster and sent it Roy's way so he could finish it off.

"Sorry man I can't." Sky told him sadly, "I've got my hands full there are monsters flying around up here now." He told him as he swerved to avoid what looked like the cross between a stingray and rat then turned around and blasted it into nothingness.

"Same goes for me pal sorry." Timmy said as he took out two bat creatures while avoiding fire from an enemy ship.

"Leave it to us Helia we'll clear you a path." Tecna said, "You with me Musa."

"Oh Yeah." Musa said.

"Harmony Blast." Tecna said and speaker amplifiers appeared around the enemies.

"Crystal Voice." Musa used her powers to create purple sound waves that attacked the enemies but her spell was even more powerful once it combined with Tecna's amplifiers exploding the enemies.

"Just keep moving Helia we'll keep them off of you." Bloom said as Helia ran through the clearing, "Spreading Fire." Then sent a fire beam towards the rushing monsters.

"You won't get in our way. Water Rising Ray." Aisha shouted and shoots beams of pink and yellow from her hands.

"My turn Bright Star." Stella called as she shot a beam of golden energy from her hand that exploded like a meteor as it crashed into the monsters obliterating them.

Thanks to the Winx Helia and Roy who had come to give Helia a hand were close to the rock formation now all they had to do was get past the soldiers.

"I'll take care of the soldiers you just get to Flora." Roy said.

"Alright." Helia agreed.

Some of the monks came forward and shot lightning at them to try and slow them down but Roy absorbed it with his sword and sent it right back at them putting them out of commission.

Just as Helia was about to get to the circle a soldier popped up. "Light Spectrum." Stella shouted and a spiraling beam of yellow pink sent the soldier flying. "Keep moving get our girl." Stella told him.

Helia ran to the center of the circle and slid to where Flora was and reached into the hole for her to pull out his hand grabbed her arm and began pulling her out. "Helia." He heard her say. Then he was blasted back losing his grip on her arm and the hole shut. "No Flora!" He shouted.

"I grow tired of your interference." Adonis said. "But as amusing as it was. It is too late now that girl will become one with Eden's core and emerge as the tree of life. Restoring Eden to its finest."

"You." Helia said his voice dripping with malice, "I'll kill you!"

Fueled by rage Helia stormed at the king his normal calm pacifist demeanor gone, but as he told Xandar today he wasn't a pacifist he was just a man on a mission to save the woman he loved his precious flower. However he had failed and that life he cared for was snuffed out his flower had been plucked away and the petals torn off piece by piece. He was going to make the man responsible suffer greatly no matter what the cost.

His fist raised in anger he went to strike Adonis but missed as the king dodged the attack and quickly retaliated with a punch of his own that had Helia falling back a few paces. But Helia didn't feel the pain from the impact the adrenaline and rage coursing through him pushing him forward. Adonis pulled out a sword and rushed Helia swinging it violently and Helia did his best to avoid the attacks.

"Helia catch." Roy shouted.

Risking a glance from where his named was called Helia saw Roy toss him his sword and then pulled out his javelin to defend himself from the soldiers and remaining monsters. Unfortunately Roy didn't throw the sword far enough and it remained out of reach behind the King. As Adonis swung the sword the tip just inches away from slashing Helia's face as he sidestepped out of the way and rolled for the sword Roy had thrown grabbing it and meeting the King Head on blades clashing neither willing to give up.

Musa was taking out one of the Minotaur monsters from above with her Infinite Echo attack when a soldier yelled "Come here fairy." Then used his whip latching it around her ankle pulling her down into a crowd of monsters. She barely had time to summon her shield before they started pounding her with their weapons.

"Musa!" Riven cried as he saw her fall into the mass of monsters. Running to help her he quickly dispatched anything that got in his way. The soldier who knocked her down sent his whip at Riven but he caught and pulled the soldier too him and with all his might punched him in the face several crunching noises were heard and Riven left him twitching on the ground. Then took out several of the monsters from behind that were attacking Musa and destroyed the rest. "You okay?" He asked scanning the area making sure no one else was going to attack.

"A little bruised but I'm fine. The shield took most of the damage." She said getting up. "Thanks you were a real hero saving me like that." She said with a smile.

"Don't mention it you'd of done the same for me." He said with a grin.

"In a heartbeat." She replied.

And the two took off together going after more monsters.

"Focus on the small ones she said." Lily complained as she blasted not only bug monsters but the Minotaur's as well, "Just how am I supposed to do that when these giant ones keep coming at us?"

"That's why I'm here princess." Luke said while blasting the monsters with lighting attacks and if they got to close he'd blow them away with a wind attack.

"We'll never get to Flora like this." Lily said while attacking more monsters.

"Leave Flora to the Winx and Helia." Luke told her. "See they're already clearing a path." He said as he cut a monster in half.

"Sure they can clear the path of monsters, soldiers and monks but you're forgetting my dad is there too. He's strong and he won't go down without a fight."

"Helia is strong too don't forget and he's got as much of reason to fight as your dad." Luke said sending monsters flying.

"I know in the beginning my father had good intentions but the way he's going about it is twisted. So I won't let him do this. I promised Flora I would save her and I meant it. And these stupid monsters are in my way. So I'm taking them all out at once. Tornado Geyser." She shouted as she slammed her hands on the ground. All around them geysers opened up shooting spouts of water that swirled around the area taking out soldiers and monsters alike.

"Um Wow." Luke said as it cleared the area of any threats.

"I think I overdid it." Lily said and collapsed but Luke caught her before she hit the ground.

"Is she alright?" Brandon asked as he ran over

"Yeah I'm fine." Lily answered him and Luke set her down. "I'm just really low on magic power." She told him.

"Here drink this then." Brandon said handing her a potion made from the happy lily rose. "It'll restore your magic energy and heal any wounds you have." He told her. "I was hanging onto it to give to Stella but we were separated and now she's with Bloom who has a potion with her."

"Digital Room." Tecna shouted shielding herself and Aisha from an enemy blast.

"Nice one Tec." Aisha said, "Morphix Trap." She called creating sticky pink traps all around Tecna's shield. Then she hovered in the air and motioned for Tecna to do the same. Once they were in the air she added more sticky morphix to where they were standing.

"Nice strategy." Tecna commented. "Alright I'm going to release my shield and when they all try to go in for the attack and get stuck."

"We hit them with everything we've got." Aisha finished.

"Exactly." Tecna said, "Releasing my shield in three, two, one, now!"

As the shield disappeared they flew higher and when the monsters tried to attack they were caught in the morphix.

"Water Rising Ray." Aisha said shooting beams of dark pink energy at the monsters.

"Bio-Rhythmic Blast." Tecna said firing a beams of blue, green, and yellow at the monsters.

"Just as planned." Aisha said giving Tecna a high five.

"Total Eclipse." Stella said shooting a spiraling beam of orange and pink at the enemies.

"Volcanic Attack" Bloom shouted as pink and yellow beams shot from her hands destroying enemy monsters. "Stella try not to overdue it." She cautioned.

"Don't worry about me." Stella said, "I'm a little tired but I'll be alright." She told Bloom while blasting monsters.

"Okay but if you need a potion let me- Ah" Bloom didn't even get to finish her sentence as she was blasted by an enemy and fell to the ground.

"Let you know." Stella said finishing Blooms sentence while defending her from an attack then taking out the enemy.

As Helia and the King crossed swords the ground began to rumble and shake miraculously the two stayed on their feet battling one another. Suddenly a giant branch broke through the surface splitting the two apart. More branches followed and finally something that looked like a tree emerged except the trunk of the tree was wrapped around Flora ankles and the middle of her body. The branches from earlier were spiraled around her outstretched arms.

"Flora." Helia said and ran for the tree but when he tried to free her he was blasted back by an energy field protecting the tree. That wasn't going to stop him he ran at the tree again but met the same fate as before.

"It's pointless." Adonis said, "She has become the tree of life there is no saving her."

"I don't believe that." Helia told him, "Flora I know you can hear please fight back. Don't let them win." He pleaded.

The tree started glowing purple the ground shook and black trees sprouted going in all directions. They barreled through anything that got in there way. Red clouds started to form in the sky and dark rain began to pour as the drops hit the ground dark blue grass began to grow and grow taking the shape of giant snakes. Once a snake spotted another the two would battle and the blood that would spill from the loser admitted toxic fumes into the air. On the black trees appeared glowing red eyes and their branches twisted together taking on the form of oddly shaped hands. If a snake came near they'd attack ripping it half unleashing more toxins into the air. Adonis just stood there in shock at what was happening.

"Where'd the snakes and crazy tree monsters come from?" Stella asked while dodging a pounding tree branch.

"Maybe we were too late and this is part of Eden's renewal." Bloom said also dodging attacking trees.

"I thought this ritual was supposed to bring Eden back not create crazy monsters and make the place worse." Stella said as she blasted away a swinging branch arm.

"So did I." Bloom said diving under a punching tree.

"None of the monsters seem to be going towards the circle I say we go there." Stella suggested.

"Good idea Stell." Bloom said, "Everybody make your way to the circle." Bloom shouted as loud as she could hoping everyone heard her.

As everyone entered the circle all the Winx ran for the tree when they saw Flora and were blasted back.

"There's a protective barrier around the tree." Helia told them.

"Yeah no kidding." Aisha said rubbing her back as she got up.

Lily ran to her dad. "Father you've got to stop this." She told him.

She didn't get a response he just stood there like a statue watching as more calamity befell his Kingdom.

"Dad wake up and stop this!" She pounded on his chest. "You've got to take responsibility for what you've done. Now stop this dumb ritual and release Flora."

Again there was no response. Her patience wearing thin she growled and blasted him with a small bit of her magic energy causing him to stumble back. It seemed to help because he blinked and looked down at her.

"Lily you got your wings." He said.

"Yeah I got my wings." She replied sarcastically. "Now stop this dumb ritual and set my friend free." She demanded.

"I don't understand, it wasn't supposed to be like this." Adonis told her. "What went wrong?" he asked nobody in particular.

_"__Flora wake up. You must wake up."_ A voice called.

_"__Wake up? Why should I wake up? I'm still sleepy"_ Flora thought, _"Besides its dark. Why should I get up when it's still night?"_ She wondered.

_"__It's not night Flora. You must wake up you're the only one that can stop it." _ The voice told her.

_"__Stop. What do I have to stop?" _She wondered, _"Please go away I'm tired." _She said. _"I'll stop what you want me to stop tomorrow but right now I just want to sleep." _

_"__Flora wake up you must stop Eden's destruction or the entire magical dimension will be in danger."_ The voice said more firmly.

_"__Eden that sounds familiar." _She said. _"Where have I heard it? Eden? Eden…" _

Then she remembered being abducted meeting Xandar which made her shudder. She remembered Lily and King Adonis telling her that she was to be a sacrifice to restore his Kingdom. Her fatal run in with Xandar that reunited her with Helia. Being taken again by the King and she remembered Helia's fall from the ship as tried to save her.

"Helia!" She shouted her eyes snapping open coming face to face with a beautiful fair skinned lady with midnight black hair. She reminded Flora of the Snow White character she read about in one of Bloom's fairy tale earth books. "Who are you?" Flora asked.

"My name is Lydia." The woman answered, "I was the Queen of Eden."

"Lily told me you were dead." Flora said.

"I am dead." Lydia said.

"Then…am…I…dead?" Flora asked fearfully.

"No you are not dead." Lydia assured her.

Flora gave a sigh of relief, "That's good." She said, "But then how are you here? And where are we?" Flora asked looking around at the darkness surrounding them. The only light source coming from Lydia's glowing body.

"We are in your mind, and to as to how I'm here when you were finally able to use your magic again and connected to the magical energies of the universe I was able to slip in." Lydia said.

"You said I had to stop Eden's destruction but I thought the ritual was supposed to restore Eden." Flora said.

"That's what we thought it would do." Lydia told her, "But unlike you who resisted I let it take me willingly becoming one with the core and emerging as the tree of life. It was then that I realized we were taking magic and energy from the other worlds but it wasn't good magic and energy it was dark. And when it mixed with my nature magic I knew in that moment that instead of restoring Eden it would create nothing but a destructive force that would continue to poison the planet until it exploded and pollute the entire magical dimension. So I did all in my power to stop it before that happened." She said. "Sadly it cost me my life."

"I was told that with your dying breath you said that in order for this to work you needed a guardian fairy. Was that true?"

"Yes I told my husband he needed a guardian fairy to restore Eden, but he misinterpreted my meaning. As I was stopping the ritual I still wished for the return of life to my world. Nature must have taken pity on me and told me of you and what you did with the breath of the ocean on Earth. It thought that maybe you could do the same for Eden. I tried to tell my husband what this ritual would really do and about you but I was so weak afterword's that the only thing I could get out clearly was that he needed to find a guardian fairy." She told Flora. "Then when you had mentioned at dinner about the breath of the ocean."

"That was you he was talking to." Flora said interrupting.

"Yes." Lydia said with a nod.

"Then why did you have him disagree." Flora asked.

Sighing Lydia said, "My husband can see me but he can't hear me. He must've assumed that I thought you were wrong. When I was actually agreeing with you. All I really wanted was for my daughter to see the world she would have grown up in. I'm sorry." She said sincerely, "Everything that's happened is my fault

"I forgive you." Flora said.

"Just like that." Lydia said stunned.

"Just like that." Flora replied, "I'm not one to hold grudges. But there is something I don't understand." She said.

"What's that?" Lydia asked.

"I had dreams about the vines, nature seemed restless and would warn me of danger."

"The dreams that was me warning you of what my husband was trying to do." Lydia informed her, "As for why nature would warn you well… it did know of my worries about what would happen if Adonis went through with the ritual so maybe it tried to warn you to avoid a dimensional disaster."

"That makes sense." Flora said, "So what do I have to do to stop this disaster?" She asked.

"The rocks are the key if you can destroy them everything stops. But they must be taken out magically from the inside. I wasn't strong enough to destroy the rocks but I was able to stop the flow of magic to terminate the ritual."

"If you couldn't destroy the rocks what makes you think I can?"

"Flora my dear you are a lot stronger than I ever was. If there's anyone who can stop this it's you." Lydia said confidently.

"Alright how do I do it?" Flora asked.

"Use your nature energy." Lydia instructed, "Force it deep into the core then up through the vines to each of the rocks."

"But the vines drain me of power before I can use it."

"That was before you merged with the core and became the tree, now that you're conscious you control the outcome of all magic flowing through Eden." Lydia said. "I pray you survive this." She said.

_"__So do I."_ Flora thought and began gathering her energy.

"I don't care what was or wasn't supposed to happen or even what went wrong just release Flora." Lily yelled at her Father.

"I can't." Adonis told her. "Once it starts there's no stopping it." He said.

The rocks surrounding everyone began glowing a mix of bright greens and pinks looking as if they'd been tie-dyed and exploded into dust creating a massive dust cloud that spread through the air. The red clouds evaporated and the black trees disintegrated and sprinkled like sand to the earth. The snakes writhed and slithered in agony until they wasted away to nothing. The tree holding Flora slowly unwrapped from around her and she collapsed to the ground.

"Flora." Helia said once the dust cleared running to her and dropped to his knees pulling her lifeless body onto his lap holding her close. Moving the hair from her eyes he caressed her face "Flora." He called No response. He tried again shaking her, "Flora, Flora." Again nothing. "No…" he shook his head in disbelief as tears came to his eyes. "Come back Flora." He cried cradling her to his chest as he buried his head on her shoulder. "Come back." He said as the tears fell. "Come back."

The Winx all gasped realizing what happened and clung to the closest person to them as the tears started falling Bloom to Stella, Tecna to Aisha, and Musa flung herself against Rivens chest and cried her eyes out as he held her close. Lily dropped to her knees covering her face with her hands and crying. Adonis wanted to comfort his daughter but was unsure if he should knowing that the reason his daughter was so upset was his fault. He tried anyways kneeling down and attempted to hug her but she pushed him away as he expected, but he still wanted to try. Luke came and knelt down by the little princess and she latched onto him. Roy and Brandon just looked at each other in shock and bowed their heads in sadness as it finally hit them.

"Helia you're squishing me." Flora rasped out but he didn't seem to hear her. She placed her hand on his head and began running her fingers through his hair to get his attention. He looked at her in shock, "Hi." She whispered as she tenderly wiped the tears from his face.

"Hi." He whispered back holding his hand over hers.

"Did I stop it?" She asked weakly.

"Yeah you stopped it." He said with a nod.

"Good." She said relieved and slumped against him.

"Flora!" He said a bit hysterically causing everyone to look at him.

"I'm alright." She assured him, "Just tired."

Regaining some of her composure Bloom wiped away her tears and made her way to Flora and Helia. "Here drink this." She said holding out the healing potion made from the happy lily rose.

"Whoa." Flora said, "I feel completely recovered. What was that?" She asked.

"It was made from the happy lily rose. Musa picked some up when we went to look for you" Bloom told her, "Professor Palladium made it for us." She said.

"Good I'm glad. Because I have work to do." Flora said getting to her feet. "Magic Winx Sophix." She said, and once transformed she summoned the Breath of the Ocean. "Will you help me save this world?" She asked the others.

Surprised by their friends request given everything she had been through she was willing to still save this place, but if she wasn't going to hold a grudge why should they. Letting go of their Bloomix transformation the rest of the Winx transformed into their Sophix power.

Holding the Breath of the Ocean Flora flew into the air summoned her magic and said. "Breath of Nature."

The rest of the Winx summoned their magic as well. "Inner Flame." Bloom said.

"Vital Beat." Aisha said.

"Pure Harmony." Musa said.

"Superior order" Tecna called.

"Drop of Light." Stella said.

As the spells mingled with the Breath of the Ocean enhancing their power then spread throughout the planet. The grey sky turned a vibrant blue and white fluffy clouds appeared in the sky and the sun shone brightly. Fresh green grass began to grow and trees sprouted from the earth. Water once again began to flow through all the rivers and islands appeared floating in the sky sprouting all kinds of flowers some had waterfalls cascading down to the land below. Somehow even small animals appeared roaming around the trees.

As Flora floated back down the Breath of the Ocean disappeared.

"Thank You." Adonis said.

"I didn't do it for you." Flora replied.

"All the same I'm still grateful." He said.

"Flora." Lily said rushing to up to her and embracing her tightly, "I'm so happy you're okay."

"I'm happy too." Flora said, "And you got your wings. How?" She asked.

"I jumped off a cliff." Lily said nonchalantly.

"What!" she said.

"What!" Adonis said.

"It's a long story." Lily said waving off their worry. "I'll tell you about it later." She said, "Isn't this place pretty the sky is so blue and I never knew the sun could be so warm and the grass." She said plopping down. "It's prickly yet soft. I don't think I'll ever want to stop touching it." She said running her hands through the blades of grass.

Adonis cleared his throat loudly getting everyone's attention. "I let my desire for the restoration of my Kingdom cloud my judgement and a simple apology won't make the horrible memories of this experience just disappear. I will accept any punishment you desire even if it calls for my death." He told Flora.

"I agree what you did was terrible." Flora said. "To be honest I don't think I'll ever be fully able to forgive you. But I am not a person who would wish death for another person no matter what they did. Besides I'd hate to take away the only family Lily has left. What I want from you is to spend some time in Lake Roccaluce for a purification retreat and get some counseling to deal with the loss of your wife and daughter and any other emotional distress you may be going through." She said.

"I will do as you ask." Adonis said.

"Good." Flora said. "Now if everyone will excuse me I've been out of touch with nature for far too long and I'd like to take a walk and just enjoy being in its presence." She said.

"We understand." Bloom told her.

"But you're not going anywhere until you give us a hug." Stella said, "I mean seriously I broke a nail while I was here on this little adventure." She said.

This made everyone laugh and all the Winx gathered together for a group hug. Then Flora walked off Helia hot on her tail. "Don't think I'm going to let you go off alone just yet." He said.

"I didn't think you would." Flora told him as she reached out for his hand.

He took it and the two walked off together. When Helia and Flora were out of sight Aisha's phone began to ring. "Hello?" She said answering it.

"Aisha its Nebula." Nebula said.

"Hi Nebula it's rare for you to call is something the matter?"

"It's Nabu." Nebula said, "He's awake and asking for you." She said.

"I'm extremely far away at the moment, but please let Nabu know I'll be there as soon as I can." Aisha said trying to hold in her excitement but failing.

"I will goodbye Aisha."

"Goodbye Nebula." Aisha said and once she hung up the phone squealed and spun around in happiness.

"It looks like you'll finally have your best friend back." Musa said to Riven.

"Yeah. I've missed him it'll be great to have him back." Riven said. "Musa..." He began, "Look I've doing a lot of soul searching and figuring out more about myself and I was just wondering if maybe we could you know start over from the beginning and see where it goes?" He asked looking a little sheepish.

"So you've finally figured out how to be a hero to yourself?" Musa asked ignoring his question.

"I don't think I've gotten that far but I'm close." He told her.

"Hi I'm Musa." She said extending out her hand.

"Riven." He said taking her hand and shaking.

As Helia and Flora walked through a meadow they came to a willow tree by a small river and sat down to take a break Flora sitting between Helia's legs. They sat in silence just enjoying each other's company. After a while Helia took a deep breath and spoke "You know I had this whole speech planned but now that I'm actually here I can't think of anything to say so I'm just going to say how I feel. I love you Flora. After everything that's happened, almost losing you. I never want to feel that way again. I never want to be apart from you again I want to be with you forever. You're my perfect match, my soulmate." he pulled out a box and opened it revealing a

ring with a silver band with golden ivy wrapping around leading to leaves made of emeralds at the top was blooming flower made out of pink diamonds. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

"I will." She said.

He placed the ring on finger and the two shared a long passionate kiss.

**The End.**

**Final Note:** Since this is the last chapter if anybody reviews I'll say thank you now since I won't be able to in the next chapter. So thank you.


End file.
